There is always hope
by Kassandra85
Summary: The war of the ring is over and the dwarves of Erebor have fought bravely against Saurons Easterlings in the north. King Thorin makes prisoners of war and sends them into the mines of Erebor. But to one prisoner there is more than meets the eye. Thorin/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Hobbit nor LOTR. **

**Everyone lives. The story begins shortly after the War of the Ring. Sauron is defeated and the people of Middle Earth finally have peace. Or not? The dwarves of Erebor have fought the armies of Sauron in the north and claim their share of prisoners of war, mostly Easterlings and Southerns, to work in their mines. One of the prisoners will change King Thorins life forever. **

A long line of chained prisoners of war marched towards the Lonely Mountain. The Easterlings and Southerns were chained at their feet, hands and necks, an escape was futile. The dwarves of Erebor as well as the men of Dale had suffered great loses under the attacks of the Easterlings under Saurons command and the prisoners were to spend to rest of their lives in the mines of Erebor, labouring without ever seeing the sunlight again. King Elessar had tried to talk King Thorin into forgiving the men of the East and South and to gain new diplomatical bonds through strong alliances, but the King of the dwarves had no interest in doing so. His heart had hardened in the past years of war. None of his prisoners could expect any mercy.

As the prisoners arrived at Erebor, they had to undergo an inspection led by King Thorin himself. The healthy prisoners were sent to the mines, the weak and old prisoners would spend their lives as slaves to the royal household. Some of the Easterlings were still wearing their armour and helmets. Thorin could only see their eyes, framed by coal lines. They did not look the dwarf king in the eye, most of them were already broken and had surrendered to their fate.

'Weak. Weak and poor-spirited.' Thorin thought in disgust. He walked the line of former warriors until he stopped in front of a smaller Easterling who staggered under the weight of the chains. That Easterling was only about six inches taller than Thorin and very petite. As Thorin stepped closer the Easterling looked up and looked right into Thorins eyes. The dwarf king was surprised. In these eyes he could see fighting spirit and fire. The Easterling did not turn away from Thorins gaze. On the contrary he stood up straight and continued staring back into Thorins deep blue eyes. Thorin took a closer look at the prisoner. His eyes were dark brown, like most of the Easterlings, but something was different. The eyelashes were longer than usual and the coal frame gave the eyes something mysterious.

'Take off his helmet.' Thorin ordered the guard standing behind the Easterling.

As the dwarf guard reached out for the Easterlings helmet he started struggling and tried to move back. The dwarf guard gave him a strong kick in the back of his knee and the Easterling fell to his knees. As the helmet was removed long streaks of straight black hair fell over the Easterlings shoulders and covered his face.

'I want to see his face.' Thorin growled and watched the dwarven guard grab the Easterlings hair and pulling back his head to make him face the dwarf king.

A loud whisper went through the line of prisoners and Thorin could not believe his eyes. The Easterling kneeling in front of him was no man, it was a young woman. He had not known that the Easterlings had been so desperate that they had sent their women into battle. But according to the angry fizzling of the other Easterling they were as surprised as Thorin was. The Easterling standing beside the kneeling woman spit on the ground in front of her and earned an angry growling from her. Thorin could not understand their language, but from the tone of her voice he could guess that the woman had said nothing nice.

'Enough!' he roared. 'Bring these prisoners into the mines.' As he saw the dwarf guard grab the woman he intervened. 'Not that one. A woman does not belong into the mines. Bring her to my sister.'

The woman was separated from the others and followed the dwarf guard. Before she turned around she glanced at Thorin one last time. Her look was full of hatred and arrogance.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a darker and more angsty story than my first fanfic. I hope you guys like it anyway and please please review! Thanks! :***

Dis looked up from her sewing kit as a dwarf guard came into her room and shoved a young woman in front of him. With a loud rattle the woman landed on her knees. Her wrists and feet were chained, as well as her neck. Her long black hair fell down in dirty streaks and her face and hands were covered in blood. Her brown eyes were framed with coal. Dis recognised the woman as one of the race of the Easterlings.

'What is the purpose of this?' Dis demanded to know.

The dwarf guard bowed deeply in front of the Kings sister. 'I have orders of King Thorin to bring this prisoner to you.'

Dis frowned. And what should she do with that woman?

'Fine.' she sighed. 'You may leave. Wait outside of my quarters.'

As they were alone, Dis walked up to the young woman kneeling on the floor. She was wearing Easterling armor and mens clothes, so Dis guessed that she had fought in battle. She was not afraid though, Thorin had taught her how to fight and Dis was perfectly capable of defending herself. And the young woman looked as if she was half starved.

'Tell me your name.' Dis told the young woman.

The young woman looked at the dwarf lady and frowned. She did not say a word.

Dis sighed. 'I will ask you again. Tell me your name. Or I´ll give you one.'

The young woman cleared her throat. 'Azra.' she said quietly.

'Azra. I am Dis. I am King Thorins sister.' Dis introduced herself. At the mention of Thorin Azras face darkened. Dis figured that Azra strongly disliked the King who had forced her into slavery.

'What will happen to me now?' Azra croaked.

Dis had no idea. But at first she would take of the chains that had already cut deep into Azras flesh.

'I will free you from your chains. Do not try to escape, you will not come far.' Dis stated matter-of-factly.

'I have nowhere to go.' Azra muttered. Dis was curious, she wanted to know more about the mysterious woman who had fought in Saurons army. But for now she had to figure out what to do with her. She called the guard and ordered him to take off Azras chains.

The guard hesitated but moved over to Azra and opened the locks of the chains. As the chains were removed Azra hissed. The flesh at her wrists, ankles and neck was red and infected. Dis knew what to do. Although that woman had fought with the enemy, Dis felt no hate towards her and pitied the woman who was kneeling in front of her.

'Come. I will see to it that the wounds are cleaned and taken care off.' Dis softly took Azras arm and pulled her up.

Azra frowned and looked at Dis suspiciously. 'Why are you doing this? I am a slave and I fought against your people. You should hate me.'

Dis smiled sadly. 'I do not know anything about you. It would be wrong to hate you.'

Together they walked to the infirmary. None of the women said a word. Dis saw Azras gaze as the walked through the great halls of Erebor. The kings sister saw curiosity in the slaves eyes, also awe and admiration. As they arrived in the infirmary Dis looked for Oin, the healer. She found him working on some salves.

'Master Oin.' Dis greeted the old dwarf.

'Lady Dis!' Oin beamed. 'At your service.'

Dis gently pushed Azra towards the old dwarf. 'This slave has infected wounds from the chains. She needs a treatment.'

Oin looked at the young human woman with pity. But as he saw her armor he frowned.

'She fought in Saurons army?' he asked Dis who nodded.

Grumbling Oin got a few pots with salves and handed them to Dis. 'She should take a bath to clean the wounds and well...to lose the smell.' he had to smirk at Azras death glare. 'Afterwards cover the wounds with the salves, they should heal quickly.' With one last look at the woman he turned around and left.

'Alright then.' Dis took Azras arm. 'Come with me. You will take a bath in the warm thermal springs of Erebor. And you will have to tell me more about you.'

Azra only frowned. 'We will see.'

'What happened to the female Easterling?' Dwalin asked Thorin as the walked through Erebor armory. 'She caused quite an uproar with the other Easterlings. They did not seem to know that she was female. I can´t imagine that skinny thing to even lift a sword.'

Thorin hummed in agreement. He had thought the same thing. The fragile woman did not look like a warrior. But she sure had courage, the way she looked at him had impressed the king under the mountain. No fear had shown in her eyes and she was the only prisoner who had dared to look him in the eye.

'I send her to my sister.' Thorin answered. 'She will know best what to do.'

'Why didn´t you send her to the mines with the other prisoners?' Dwalin had no pity with the woman. 'She is our enemy. And she seems to have fought us. She deserves a punishment.'

'I will not send females to labour in the mines.' Thorin growled.

'If she was strong enough to swing a sword against the armies of Middle Earth then she is also strong enough to work in the mines.' Dwalin insisted.

Thorin knew that Dwalin was right, but he could never let a woman, regardless which race labour in the mines. His mother had raised him to respect females and to cherish them. The thought about a female miner disturbed Thorin.

'I see you are forward as ever, master Dwalin.' Ori had joined them, while listing the remaining weapons and armors in the armory. 'That girl will have enough trouble, now that her gender is revealed.'

Thorin looked at his scribe inquiring. 'What do you mean?'

'Your majesty, you have seen the reaction from the other Easterlings as they saw that she is a female. They shouted and spit at her. Women have no worth with the Easterlings. In their culture a woman's only purpose in life is to give birth and run the household. A woman who tries to learn a profession or get an education is an outcast and would be severly punished. This girl fought in the army of Sauron, side by side with the men. That alone is a sacrilege. Women who merely touch weapons await the death penalty in the Easterlings culture.'

Dwalin frowned at Ori. 'How do you know all these things?'

Ori looked down at the floor. 'I read alot.' he stated shyly.

Thorin smiled at his scribe. At least he knew now what had angered the other Easterlings.

'What would they do to her when I send her into the mines?' Thorin asked out of curiosity.

Ori sighed heavily. 'Nothing good. I guess that she would not survive the night. The men would probably rape her to death to demonstrate their superiority.'

Thorin swallowed hard. He was relieved that he had decided to not send the woman into the mines. The dwarves hearts were hardened against the Easterlings, but such cruelty was uncommon within the dwarf race.

Azra sighed as her body entered the warm water. Wincing she immersed into the water completely, her wounds burning at contact. With a sponge and soap she cleaned herself and clenched her teeth as the sponge ran over her open flesh. Musing she let herself float on her back. That day had developped in a way totally unexpected. The dwarf lady was really nice and Azra could not hate her although she was the kings sister. The king who had enslaved her. Well, at least she should be thankful that he had not send her into the mines with the other Easterlings. Azra knew that she would have not survived their wrath. Looking around, her gaze met the back of the dwarf guard who stood watch at the entrance of the thermal spring. The Lady Dis had returned to her chambers. Azra liked the female dwarf and mused over the stories she had heard as a child. Her grandfather had told her that dwarves had no women and that they were born out of stone. As Azra grew older she knew that it was nonsense, but she had never seen a female dwarf until today. She had thought that female dwarves wore beards just like the males. But Dis had no beard. She had long black hair, which was braided back in an ornate way and was held back by beads. She was almost a head smaller than Azra, but radiated strength and confidence. Dis was in no way as proud and arrogant as her brother. Azra had heard many stories about the dwarf King Thorin Oakenshield. After a dragon had taken Erebor, Thorin had reclaimed it with the help of 12 loyal dwarves, a hobbit and the wizard Gandalf the grey. In a battle known as the Battle of the Five Armies he was heavily wounded but survived and had brought Erebor back to its old glory. In the War of the Ring Thorin and the dwarves of Erebor and the Iron Hills had defeated a strong army of Easterlings and Southerns. It seemed that Thorin had indeed many things to be proud of, Azra had to admit. Mentally she recalled King Thorin. He was tall for a dwarf and he seemd to be very muscular and not fat like many of the other dwarves. His black hair fell over his shoulders in waves, with many grey streaks giving him a certain charisma. The king did not look old, his face was very handsome. His beard was braided with a single bead and not as long as the beards of most of the dwarves Azra had seen. But the most rememerable thing about the dwarf king were his eyes. Azra had never seen such blue eyes. They seemed to look right into her soul. Azra shook her head in confusion. Had she just thought of the dwarf King as a handsome man? That man had enslaved her! She hated him.

Carefully, Azra got out of the water and quickly grabbed a towel. Although she did not worry about the guard she wanted to cover her naked body as quickly as possible. She knew that dwarves would never find a skinny and fragile looking woman like her attractive. Azra had never thought of herself as a beauty although she knew that she was not ugly. She had the straight and thick black hair, reaching her elbows, dark brown eyes and tanned skin. She had always been slender, but now after months of deprivation and only small rations of food she was throughout skinny. Usually she had slim but female curves which were also gone now. Azra had always hated her small and firm breasts, but in the months as she had to live as a man these missing female attributes had been quite helpful. Still in thoughts she grabbed the clothes Dis had given her and froze in her movement. A dress! A bloody dress! Grumbling Azra put it on. It was a simple grey dress which fit her well to Azras astonishment. She hated dresses. At home she had always worn trousers and tunics. Home...Azras eyes filled with tears as she remembered the warm breeze on her fathers terrace and the beautiful garden of her mother. Deep in her heart she knew that she would never see her home and her family again.

Dis looked up as the guard brought Azra back to Dis' chambers. She looked at the young woman and smiled. The bath and especially the dress had turned her into a totally different person. Azras raven black hair fell over her shoulders thick and shining. Now that the dirt and blood were gone from her face and her eyes had lost the coal frame she looked less mysterious, but her eyes seemed bigger and - more innocent. Freed from the chains the young woman stood there with her shoulders straight and her head held high. Dis wondered...her feeling told her that Azra was from higher birth, her whole appearance was one of a noble person. Before she could ask Azra started talking.

' Thank you for your ...' Azra hesitated. 'hospitality. I feel much better now.'

Dis smiled. And the woman had manners after all.

'You must be hungry.' Dis said and walked to the door. 'I will show you to the kitchen.'

On their way down into the deepths of Erebor Azra did fell hungry indeed. In the days of her capture she had only eaten old slices of bread and drank muddy water. Suddenly a wonderful smell filled Azras nose. Her stomach reacted immediately and started grumbling. Dis had to laugh. 'You are really hungry. Don´t worry we`ll find you something nice to eat.'

She pushed a door open and Azra found herself standing in a huge kitchen with masses of food. A really fat dwarf was humming while he stood over a large pot filled with stew. He had red hair and its was so long that his braid was winded around his neck.

'Bombur!' Dis shouted and smirked as the fat dwarf let the spoon fall into the pot with a big splash.

'My Lady Dis!' the fat dwarf smiled warmly. 'What a pleasant surprise! What honors me with your presence?'

'This is Azra.' Dis introduced the young woman. 'Azra, this is Bombur, our cook.'

Azra nodded her greeting and shyly looked at the fat dwarf. He eyed her curiously. 'Yes, the female Easterling. I have already heard about you. You fought in Saurons army.'

Azra winced. That fact alone would make her life miserable forever. But as she looked at Bombur she could see nothing but curiosity in his eyes. She nodded carefully and looked to the floor.

Dis tried to relieve the tension. 'Azra needs something to eat, Bombur. Look at the girl, she is merely a bag of bones. Sorry dear, no offense.' she blinked at Azra. Azras lips twitched, she liked the directness of the dwarf lady.

Bombur fetched a bowl and filled it with stew. 'Here ya go, lass. Eat as much as you like, there is plenty.'

'Thank you, Sir.' Azra murmured and sat down at the huge table. Dis took a bowl of stew herself and sat down beside Azra.

'Don´t you eat with the other dwarves? Or in the company of your brother and the nobles of Erebor?' Azra asked her. 'You can´t eat with me.'

Dis looked at her in amusement. 'And why should I not eat with you?'

Azra looked down at her stew. 'I am a slave. And a former enemy. I do not deserve you eating with me at the same table as if we were equals.'

'Listen.' Dis wanted to set things straight. 'My brother has send you to me for a reason. I admit that neither I nor him seem to know why exactly he did this. But now you are here with me and I will spend as much time with you as I please. We will find a place for you here in Erebor.'


	3. Chapter 3

Gandalf the White was riding to Erebor in next to no time. King Elessar had told him about the prisoners of war taken by the dwarves. King Thorin II had justified his actions with the deaths of many miners who had fought against Saurons army. Now the prisoners should work in the mines in return. Although it did sound reasonable, Gandalf had second thoughts about such actions. He knew that Thorin was not cruel and that he would never treat the prisoners badly. But Gandalf had plans. Together with King Elessar he planned to bond all of Middle Earth through diplomatic relations. Only strong diplomatic bonds could prevent another desastrous war like this last one. But such diplomatic relations were not possible if prisoners of war were held in any of the cities of Middle Earth.

Gandalf arrived in Erebor at last sunlight. Thorin greeted the old friend himself.

'Gandalf. I haven´t seen you in ages! You have become...white!' Thorin grinned.

'And you have become more grey, my friend.' Gandalf smirked and took the dwarf king in his arms. 'But still as proud and strong as I remember you.'

Thorin led the wizard to the throne room. The Arkenstone, the heirlome of his family, sparkled above the throne. 'What is the purpose of your visit? I hope you have no new quest in mind.' Thorin blinked at the wizard who had helped him reclaim Erebor so many years ago.

'My visit has a peaceful purpose, Thorin.' Gandalf took a deep breath. He knew the dwarf king would never approve his request. 'Its about your prisoners of war.'

Thorin frowned. 'I have already told the King of Gondor, that I will let these prisoners work in the mines in the places of the miners who have fought to defend their homeland against Saurons armies. I will not change my mind about that, Gandalf. Erebor has suffered many losses against the Easterlings. It is our right to have our way with them. They will not be harmed, they will only have to labour in the mines for the rest of their lives.'

Gandalf sighed. He would spend a few days in Erebor to get a better image of the situation.

'May I have your permission to stay in Erebor for a few days? I would like to catch up with some old friends.' Gandalf smiled.

'Of course my old friend.' Thorin smirked. 'But you will not change my mind.'

Azra walked to the kitchen, accompanied by a guard. She had lived in Erebor for a week now and had decided to work in the kitchens with the fat dwarf, Bombur. He was nice to her and even friendly. Azra liked him alot. His constant hunger amused her, she had never met someone who could eat that much. His appetite was also contagious. Everytime she saw him eat she got hungry herself, which was a good thing. Azra felt that her bones covered with more flesh every day. Cooking diverted her dark thoughts and sometimes she could even forget that she was a prisoner of war in a foreign kingdom. There was always alot to do in the kitchen. Azra loved cooking. It was the only female thing she liked to do. She loved to experiment with herbs and try out new recipies. After she had showed Bombur some recipies of her homeland he showed her some typical dwarf recipies. Azra liked the dwarven cuisine. It was tasty and nourishing. She didn´t like ale that much, so she mostly drank water.

Azra spend every evening with Lady Dis, who used to eat with her in the kitchen. Dis had a liking for Azras homeland cuisine and ate the dished Azra served with great delight. She still had not asked Azra about her life before her capture, but she knew she had to be gentle to not push Azra back into her shell. Dis could be patient.

That evening Dis and Azra walked up to the lookout of Erebor, the dwarf guard always following them. Thorins orders.

As they reached the lookout Azra took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Finally fresh air! The sun had already set but the sky was clear and Azra looked up at the stars with tears in her eyes. How she had missed the world outside of that mountain. Dis looked at her knowingly. She had figured that life inside the mountain must had been hard for Azra. In fact Dis knew no human, elf or other living creature who felt at ease inside of a mountain for more than some days.

'Thank you.' Azra whispered.

Dis smiled and moved closer to the young woman. 'You are welcome, dear.'

As they walked back they ran into Gandalf. The wizard stopped in his tracks as he saw Azra.

'Azra!' he muttered in recognition.

'Gandalf.' Azra was puzzled to meet the wizard that far from home.

Dis looked from one to the other. 'You know each other?' Now she was really curious.

'What in the name of the Valar are you doing here?' Gandalf was so puzzled that he ignored Dis question.

Azra lowered her head in shame. 'I am...I live here.' she stuttered.

Gandalf was still shocked. Azra was one of the few people he would never have expected in Erebor. She was an Easterling - did that mean... 'Are you...were you captured?' Gandalf asked directly.

As Azra didn´t answer Dis stepped in. 'Azra is one of the prisoners of war. My brother would not send her into the mines, she works in the kitchen now.'

'In the kitchen.' Gandalf could not believe it. 'Lady Dis, I mean no disrespect. But do you even know who this woman is?' Gandalf asked quietly.

Dis shook her head and looked at Azra in wonder. Azra looked at Gandalf with a pleading look. She had hoped that she could forget that part of her life.

'We have to speak to the King.' Gandalf stated. 'Immediately.'

'Thorin!' Gandalf had found the King under the Mountain in the library. 'We need to talk.'

Thorin was surprised to see the wizard at that late hour but he was curious. 'What is this about?' He frowned as he saw his sister and the female Easterling enter the library. The young woman had changed. She looked healthier and well...she had no dwarf blood on her face and hands anymore. 'What is _she _doing here?' he demanded to know.

'Thorin, do you even know who she is.' Gandalf asked the dwarf king.

'She is a prisoner of war. She fought in the army of Sauron against the armies of Middle Earth. That is all I need to know.' Thorin growled.

'Tell him who you are.' Gandalf told Azra who only shook her head.

'The King is correct I am a prisoner of war, no more, no less.' she said quietly.

'Curse your stubborness, girl.' Gandalf muttered. 'Then I will tell the King who you are.' He turned to Thorin. 'That woman is a member of the clerical stratum of the Easterlings. She is a demon.'

'A what?' Dis interrupted.

'A demon. Ancient blood runs through her veins. Her ancestors have magical powers, but its not white magic. Its black magic. They have been powerful beings but with time their blood died away. Azra is one of the few who still possess the ability to use black magic.' Gandalf explained. 'Her father is a nobleman of the Easterlings and her mother was a high priestess of their Gods.'

Thorin looked at Azra in shock and then he looked at his sister. 'Get away from her immediately.' he growled and looked at Azra. 'Have you only waited for the right opportunity to kill us all with your black magic?' he asked her menacingly.

'I would never do that.' Azra defended herself.

'Demons have only used their black magic for good causes in the past ages, despite their reputation.' Gandalf assured Thorin who snorted.

'The Easterlings have fought at the side of Sauron. How can I be sure that she will never turn against us with her magical powers?' he snarled looking at the woman in front of him.

'Don't speak about me as if I wasn't here.' Azra snarled back at him. 'I would never use black magic on your people. Especially after some have tended to me that nicely and warmly.' she added with a side glance at Dis who smiled at her. Azra straightened and looked Thorin in the eyes.

Thorin was furious. That woman had fooled him and had used the trust of his sister to...to do what exactly? He hesitated - if what Gandalf told him was right she could have escaped a week ago or she would have even escaped from the battlefield in the first place.

'Why did you fight us in the first place?' Thorin asked Azra. 'I know that women have no place on the battlefield in the Easterling culture.'

Azra sighed, but she knew that she owed them all some answers. 'As the war began every family had to send a male member to serve in the army. My father is old and sick and my brother...my brother had just married the woman he loved and waited for his first child to be born. Plus, he had broken his leg as he tried to fix the roof of our house and fell down the ladder. He would not have survived in battle and he has no magical powers to defend himself. I took his armor and went in his place.'

Dis stared at Azra in awe. 'And your father and brother didn't get you back after they knew what you did?'

'If they had gotten me back they would have revealed my true gender.' Azra explained. 'And that would have been my death. Women are not allowed to even touch weapons in our culture, not even the blessed ones like me.' Azra added bitterly. 'My family is different. My brother taught me how to fight in secret and my father told me everything he knew. I was no lower being in their eyes.'

Dis looked at her with tears in her eyes and Thorin had become very silent. Gandalf cleared his throat. 'Now you know the truth, Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain. How will you decide?'

Before Thorin could answer Azra intervened. 'There is nothing to decide. I am a prisoner of war and thats how I will spend my life here in Erebor.'

Dis tried to persuade Azra. 'My dear, you are a noblewoman. We cannot let you work in the kitchen like some maid.'

'Why not? I like it there. And Bombur is a very nice dwarf. I am...happy there. Well as happy as I can be in my situation.' Azra looked at Thorin and pushed her pride aside. 'I ask you to not treat me differently now that you know who or what I am.'

Thorin felt her eyes burn into his. Slowly he nodded. 'As you wish.' As much as he hated to admit it, the woman had managed to impress him with her sense of honor.

'No way. You will take the room beside mine. I insist.' Dis smirked and shoved Azra into the room next to hers. Azra looked around in her new home. A huge canopy bed stood at the wall right of the entrance and at the foot of the bed a big fireplace radiated warmth and coziness. On the left stood a huge closet of dark wood. Azra opened it, it was so big that she could have lived in that piece of furniture itself. Closing it she realised that she had nothing to put into it. Dis guessed her thoughts and linked her arm to Azras.

'Tomorrow we will visit Dale and get you something nice to wear.' she decided.

'Lady Dis I have requested not to be treatened differently.' Azra reminded her.

'I do not treat you differently. I would have done the same if you were a mere farmers daughter.' Dis sighed. 'I have grown fond of you. You are the only woman here and I...I missed the presense of other women to talk to.'

Azra understood what Dis meant. There were in fact women in Erebor, but they were mostly trader's wives or women who lived in Dale. Only a few were dwarf wives and they remained in small cliques. Azra realised that Dis must have felt as alone as she did as she had arrived in Erebor. She felt a wave of sympathy towards the dwarf lady.

'I understand, Lady Dis.' Azra started but was interrupted by the same.

'And please, call me Dis.'

The next day Azra and Dis strolled over the markets of Dale in search for something to wear for Azra. Azra looked for trousers and tunics while Dis looked for dresses. In the end they made a compromise, Azra would wear dresses in public, but could wear whatever she liked in her own room or when she left Erebor.

'When should I leave Erebor?' Azra asked. 'I am your prisoner, where am I to go?'

Dis smiled mysteriously. 'I will visit my sons in the Blue Mountains in spring. I want you to accompany me.' she laughed as she saw Azra staring at her with big eyes. 'My older son, Fili is the lord of the Blue Mountains. He is Thorins heir and will take his place as King of Erebor when time is due. My younger sons, Kili, should become lord of the Blue Mountains then but those two are inseperable. I doubt that they will ever live at different places.'

'You have two grown sons?' Azra asked. 'You do not look that old.' Biting her lip she immediately apologised. ' I am so sorry I didn´t mean...'

Dis laughed. 'What? You just made me a compliment! No need to apologise.' she grinned. 'Say, dear. How old are you?'

'I am 27 years old.' Azra told her friend.

'27? Good gracious, you are still a child then!' Dis exclaimed.

Azra had to laugh. 'No, I am actually quite old for an unmarried woman. We Easterlings reach legal age at 16.'

'What did you do to avoid marriage then?' Dis asked curiously.

'Oh I just did not want to marry and luckily my father never pushed me into marriage. He always used my special magical powers as an excuse. He told everyone that I would lose my powers with the loss of my virginity. Which is - of course - nonsense.' Azra grinned.

'What powers do you have exactly?' Dis continued asking.

Azra took a deep breath. 'I can influence the weather or make the earth shake. I can move things with the power of my mind or stop the movement of objects. I can throw fireballs. ' Sighing, Azra hesitated to tell Dis more. 'My ancestors were able to make people feel great pain only by looking at them.'

Dis was astonished. She did not fear Azra using these powers on her or the dwarves for Azra had given her and King Thorin her word not to. 'And you? Can you hurt people by looking at them?'

Azra shook her head. 'It takes many years of practise and discipline to use such powers. I haven´t come that far yet and I think I never will.'


	4. Chapter 4

**In my first chapter I wrote that everybody lives. I was a little hasty, sorry. **

**As you all know, Balin died in Moria. So he is the one dwarf who will not be showing up in this story.**

Azra walked through the corridors of Erebor and was lost in her thoughts. She had been allowed to move in Erebor without a guard. It was almost as if she was a free person. The only problem was that Azra had managed to get lost in the huge mountain. Suddenly she found herself at the entrance of the mines. Frowning she chose to walk past them as she heard someone call out for her. It was one of the Easterlings who got captured together with her. Unsure, Azra stopped in her tracks and the man walked over to her.

'You. You are walking around freely while we are labouring our asses off.' he snarled at her. 'And you look good. Did you find a dwarf who would take a woman like you into his bed?'

Azra felt her pulse risen. She clenched her fists and tried to remain calm.

'I am a prisoner, just like you. I work in the kitchen where I am off to now. Now let me pass.' she tried to walk around the Easterling, but he stepped in her way. He was a strong and big man and Azra began to feel threatened.

He looked at her and licked his lips. 'After having a dwarf in your bed I am sure you long for a real man?' he grinned and reached out for his growing erection.

Azra tried to move away but was grabbed from behind by another Easterling miner. She had not heard him come. Desperatly she fought to get free, but the man was stronger than her. With a vicious smile the other Easterling grabbed her breasts and queezed them roughly. Azra growled in pain and struggled harder as the Easterlings lips pressed on hers. She bit his lower lip as hard as she could and swung up her knee. Her knee met his groin with so much power that the big Easterling dropped like a choped tree. The Easterling having a hold on Azra let her go only to jerk her against the mines walls. Azras head made a painful contact with the rock and for a moment she saw stars. The Easterling pressed her against the wall with his body and tried to lift her skirt. Before he could make another move he was suddenly torn away from her. Azra slided to the floor and quickly pushed down her dress. She looked up to see who rescued her and saw King Thorin himself give the Easterling a punch that knocked him unconcious right away. Shaking she tried to stand up and panicked as rough hands grabbed her shoulder.

'Watch it, woman.' Thorin growled and held her shoulders firmly. He looked at with a mixture of annoyance and worry. 'Are you alright?'

Still shaking, Azra nodded. Thorin frowned and waved into the dark. Out of nowhere dwarf guards showed up. 'These two are to be arrested and will spend a week in their cells. They are to be nourished only with bread and water.' he ordered and the dwarf guards dragged the two Easterlings away. Turning to Azra he asked 'What were you doing down here?'.

'I lost my way.' Azra murmured and watched the dwarf Kings face darken.

'And why didn't you use your magic to defend yourself?' Thorin wanted to know.

Azra lowered her head. 'In the last months I tried not to use any of my powers. They would have revealed who I am. I tend to forget that I even have them.'

Thorin hated it, but he could understand the womans situation.

'I will lead you to the kitchen.' he grumbled and grabbed her arm to lead her into the opposite direction. As they reached the kitchen doors he let go of her. 'I trust you will find your way from here.' he stated sarcastically and turned away before Azra could say one word.

Azra was shaking, but this time out of anger. That arrogant, insufferable...dwarf! Clenching her teeth she turned and entered the kitchen. Bombur and Dis were already waiting. As they saw Azras angry face they asked what had happened. Dis got pale as she heard about the assault on Azra and Bombur shook his head in dismay.

'Bless King Thorin.' Bombur said quietly. 'Who knows what these men would have done to you if he had not arrived in time.' Still shaking his head he turned back to his stove.

Dis gently touched Azras shoulder. 'Are you alright, my dear?' she asked.

Azra nodded. 'I will be fine. It was my fault, I did not pay attention to where I was going.' she sighed heavily. 'I haven´t even had the chance to thank your brother.'

'You can still do it now.' Dis suggested. 'He should be in his chambers at the moment.'

Azra looked at Bombur for permission and he nodded in agreement. Nervously, Azra stood up and walked to King Thorins chambers. As she arrived she could see that the door to his chambers was half open. Groans and moaning came from inside the room. Curiously, Azra peeked through the half opened door and gasped at the sight. The King of Erebor was not alone. Completely naked he pressed a woman against the wall beside the fireplace and pumped into her with powerful thrusts. The woman had wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms clung to his broad shoulders. With everyone of the Kings thrusts she cried out passionately. Azra felt her knees go weak. She knew that she should not watch, but she was unable to move. Fascinated, her gaze ran over the dwarf kings body. He was indeed very muscular. Azra saw strong legs and a tight backside which clenched everytime the dwarf pumped into the woman. Broad shoulders and strong arms held the woman and gave her hold during the wild and passionate act. With nearly animalistic groans the King increased the pace of his thrusts and wildly punted into the woman causing her to hold on more tight. With one last powerful thrust the dwarf king burried himself inside of the woman and both cried out in passion. The womans nails had left bloody scrapes on the Kings back, but that did not seem to bother him. Panting they stood against the wall for a few minutes till Thorin pulled away and started to get dressed. Smiling seductively the woman walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. She was no dwarf woman, she was a woman from the race of men, Azra realised. Fiery red hair framed her beautiful face and her female curves would have made every mans head turn for her.

Azra turned away and ran back to the kitchen. She was totally agitated and didn´t hear Dis ask her how it went. Not until Dis touched her arm she realised that the Kings sister had asked her something.

'Excuse me.' Azra murmured. 'What did you say?'

Dis frowned at her friend amused. 'I asked you how it went. Did you get the chance to thank Thorin?'

Azra shook her head. 'He was not in his rooms.' was all she could say.

Dis was surprised. 'Thats odd. He normally spends the time before dinner in his room. Well...he' ll be going nowhere. You can thank him when you see him.' she smiled at Azra and started to set the table.

The next days, Azras memory was torturing her. She could not get rid of the memory of the passionate love act she had witnessed. The sight of Thorins body haunted her and she could not concentrate. She was happy that she had not met the King the last days, for he had been busy. Dis noticed Azras lack in concentration, but she did not ask. If Azra wanted she would tell her, she mused.

'By the way, we need to cook a fine dinner for over a dozen people today.' Dis informed Azra. 'My brother will have company.'

'Who will come to visit?' Azra asked curiously.

'The dwarves who reclaimed Erebor at my brothers side will come and eat with us.' Dis smiled. 'It was a spontaneous idea of Gandalf. My sons will come, too. So you will finally meet them.'

Azra swallowed hard. She was still feeling uneasy in the company of dwarves. Most confronted her with open mistrust and hate, feelings Azra could understand since she had fought in the enemies army. She was relieved as she heard that Gandalf would be there, too. At least one friendly face besides Dis. The Kings sister guessed what troubled Azra.

'Don´t you worry. They are all very nice dwarves. They will not threaten you.' she assured Azra.

'They will hate me. Like all the dwarves do. I fought in Saurons army. I have dwarven blood on my hands.' Azra said quietly.

'That is the past. The way I see it, soldiers are chess figures in the game of war. They kill to not be killed themselves.' Dis told Azra. 'Give them time. They will accept you sooner or later.'

'Accept me as what?' Azra asked confused. 'I am a prisoner in this mountain.'

'They will accept you as my friend.' Dis smiled and took Azra in her arms.

Azra hugged her back and felt tears running down her face. She had never thought that she would experience such friendship in the dwarven kingdom.

Bombur and Azra exceled themselves this evening. Ham glazed in honey, stewed porc shoulder with crust, sausages, roasted chicken, smoked salmon, chips, potatoes, breads of all kinds and cakes, pudding and chocolates filled the huge table. Azra got hungry by just looking at it, but she doubted that she would join the company to eat. She had just finished setting the table as the first two dwarves stumbled in.

'Bombur, Brother!' a dwarf with a doublebraided beard and a funny hat exclaimed and threw his arms around the cook.

The other dwarf had thorny white-black hair and only spoke Khuzdul.

'And who are you, lovely lass?' the dwarf with the funny hat smiled at Azra.

Bombur decided to introduce them. 'Azra, this is my brother Bofur and this is my cousin Bifur.'

'Azra, at your service,' Azra said quietly and droped a small curtsy.

'I have never seen you here before.' Bofur stated. 'You are from the race of men, aren´t you?'

Azra looked down to the floor. 'I am an Easterling, Master dwarf.'

Bofor looked at her surprised, but she could see no hate or mistrust in his eyes. 'So you must be one of the prisoners of war?' at Azras nodd he added. 'You seem to have settled in quite well.'

Azra smiled. 'Your brother and lady Dis have made me feel welcome here and I really like to work in the kitchen with your brother.'

'Its no wonder you are that skinny, lass. My brother probably never leaves you anything to eat!' Bofur laughed.

Azra had to laugh at Bomburs played indignant look and Bofurs joke.

'Bofur!' Dis entered the room and beamed as she saw the visitors. 'I see you have met my friend Azra. And you made her laugh! I haven´t seen her laugh ever!'.

Hearing that Azra realised that Dis was right. Since her capture Azra had only smiled little and she had never had a reason to laugh. It was a good feeling to laugh again and Azra realised how much she had missed it.

With a huge blow the door opened and two dwarves rushed into the kitchen.  
'Mother!' the blonde one exclaimed and hugged Dis tightly. After he had let her go a brown haired dwarf took his turn to hug his mother.

'My sons.' Dis hugged them back tightly. 'Oh how much I missed you!'

Turning towards Azra, the two dwarves bowed that spirited that Azra had to sligtly pull back her head so that she would not get a clout. 'Fili and Kili. At your service.'

Azra could only stare at them with big eyes and answered shyly. 'Azra, at yours.'

The blonde dwarf eyed her suspiciously, but the younger, dark haired one smiled at her openly.

'Our mother has written to us about you. You are the female Easterling?' the brown haired one asked with interest.

Azra nodded. She could see the blonde dwarf frown. 'You fought with the enemy?' he asked.

Again, Azra nodded.

'The war is over, brother. Life goes on and its time to look forward.' the brown haired dwarf said cheerfully and patted his brother on the shoulder, smiling at Azra. Azra recognised alot of Dis in this young dwarf.

Soon, the big kitchen filled with more dwarves. Azra was introduced to Dori, Nori and Gloin and greeted the healer Oin and the scribe Ori. Ori was very curious about the culture of the Easterlings and Azra promised him to fill him in on what he wanted to know. The company was two dwarves short. Dwalin and Thorin were still missing, they had business to attend to. Gandalf the White joined them for dinner and enjoyed the cheerful company of the dwarves. The dwarves decided to start eating without Dwalind and Thorin. It was a happy event and Azra managed to forget her situation for a short while. After the appetizer Dwalin and Thorin arrived. Azra, who sat between Dis and Kili ducked her head and began to feel uneasy. She felt Thorins gaze on her, he frowned and looked at his sister. Azra knew that he disapproved of her being there. He sat down at the head of the table together with Dwalin who glared at Azra with a darkened expression.

All of a sudden, Azra felt dirty and unwanted. She stood up from the table and walked past the dwarves. Before she walked out of the kitchen she kneeled before Thorin.

'I still owe you gratitude for rescuing me from the miners, your majesty. Thank you.' she told him quietly.

Thorin looked at her with a unreadable expression on his face. 'That was understood.' he answered curtly.

Azra bowed her head and left the kitchen. On her way out she heard Dwalin ask the King what this was all about. She didn´t hear Thorins answer anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

'Your son has a strange sense for friendship.' Thorin growled at Gloin who felt more than uneasy in the Kings presense. His son, Gimli, had returned to Erebor with his best friend Legolas, the son of Thranduil. Erebor and Mirkwood had an alliance, but the Kings avoided each other like the plague. Having Thranduils son in Erebor as a guest of a dwarf was more than uncanny for Thorin. Gloin shrugged his shoulders.

'Those two are as close as your nephews, your majesty. I have already tried to talk to my son, but he stays stubborn. They are close, they have fought side by side against Saurons forces. They are like - brothers.' Gloin almost choked on the last word.

'A dwarf and an elf. And I thought I had already seen everything.' Thorin stated dryly and patted Gloins shoulder.

Azra was in the kitchen cutting vegetables as Gimli stormed into the kitchen, yelling 'Master Bombur! We need ale and red meat off the bone!' rubbing his hands in anticipation. As he saw Azra he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, looking if he was in the correct room.

Azra smiled at him and told him that Bombur would be back in a while, he was getting some ale out of the cellar. Nodding, Gimli sat down and watched her work. Silent like a cat, Legolas joined his friend in the kitchen. He bowed politely before Azra and she nodded back in return. Gimli answered his questioning look with shrugging his shoulders, both had been surprised to see a woman in the kitchen of Erebor. Before they could ask Dis came into the kitchen and nearly ran into Legolas. She frowned at the elfs presense in the kitchen but nodded at them both politely.

'Azra, are you finished already? I wanted to help you.' Dis grinned at her friend. She hated to work in the kitchen and was relieved that Azra had worked that fast that she did not need to help anymore.

Azra opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Gimli. 'A royal dwarf woman like you should not work in the kitchen, lady Dis.' he stated confidently.

Dis only cocked her eyebrows at him. 'And why is that, Master Gimli? Someone has to work so that you have something to inhale at dinner.' she answered sharply and caused Azra to look at her in astonishment. Dis was always so nice, but towards that dwarf she was more than snippy. Azra looked at the elf who was smirking at Dis sharp answer.

Gimli frowned and stood up to meet Dis at eye level. 'A royal dwarf woman should also know how to address noble dwarves corresponding to their rank.'

Before Dis could throw the nearest pan at Gimlis head Azra and Legolas stepped in.

'Master Gimli, why don´t you sit down and I´ll get you an appetizer?' Azra tried to divert the dwarf.

'A good idea, mylady, and may I ask for some water to go with it, please?' Legolas asked politely.

'Of course, but please do not call me lady. I am no lady, Master elf.' Azra smiled and gently pushed Dis towards the door where they kept the beverages.

As they were out of hearing distance Azra turned to Dis. 'What was that all about?' she asked her friend with big eyes.

'You heard him! What a arrogant and narcisstic..._dwarf_.' Dis exclaimed.

'Dis, no offense, but he behaves like all dwarves.' Azra countered with a grin.

Dis playfully pinched her. 'He is Gloins son. He is known to be a hero who fought bravely in the War of the Rings with his companion, the elf there. And now that he has returned home he shows...interest in me.'

Azra waited for more to come. As Dis had fallen silent she had to ask. 'And whats the problem? Is he not to your liking?'

Dis snorted. 'Like I said. I do not like his arrogant behaviour. And his best friend is an _elf_ what does that tell you?'

'You say that I am your friend. And I am an Easterling.' Azra stated calmly. 'How is that any different? I would say that is even worse.'

Dis hated to admit it, but Azra was right. Dwarf that she was, she decided to ignore it.

'I just can´t stand him, thats all.' she told Azra and walked back to the kitchen.

In the meantime Bombur had also gotten back to the kitchen with a huge barrel of ale. Azra decided that it was best if she and Dis ate in their rooms and packed up a few things. With a last look at the strange couple at the table she left the kitchen and followed Dis to their rooms. On their way they ran into the red haired woman Azra had seen with Thorin. Azra blushed and lowered her head. The woman had never seen her, but the memory of that evening didn´t let go of Azra. Dis nodded her greeting towards her and did not see her friends awkward behaviour. But Azra was curious.

'Who was that woman?' Azra asked Dis and tried to sound nonchalant.

Dis cleared her throat. 'She is a rich gold merchant, she comes to Erebor every few weeks. Her name is Vada. My brother has shown interest in her. I guess she has just been in his room.' she laughed as she saw Azra blush. 'Whats the matter? Have you never spoken of such things before?'

'My mother died when I was born. My father and my brother never talked to me about such things. I know how...I mean...I know how it works, but I have never made any personal experience. When I think about what could have happened in the mines I am really thankful for that.' Azra frowned. 'Do you think that your brother loves that woman?' Azra did not know why she had asked Dis this personal question. She didn't even care? Or did she?

'Love?' Dis laughed. 'I don't think so. He is attracted to her and he likes her very much. But love? He never falls in love with women.'

Azra did not know why, but that fact concerned her more than she wanted to admit. Dis questions had also made her muse. She never felt the urge to be as close to someone as Thorin had been to Vada. It had just never come to her mind. Now, Azra was more than confused. They reached their room and made themselves comfortable in front of the fireplace. They ate silently and Dis saw the concern in Azras face.

'Something bothers you.' Dis stated firmly. 'What is it?' As Azra remained silent, she tried again. 'You can talk to me, I am your friend.'

Hearing these words Azra smiled warmly at Dis and took a deep breath. 'I just asked myself if I would ever find love.'

'Why shouldn't you? You are a beautiful woman.' Dis laughed as she saw Azra cock her ezebrow at the last remark. 'You should take a look in the mirror one day.'

Azra shook her head. 'I have never considered myself beautiful. And fighting in Saurons army, when I covered my hair I could even take of my helmet and my comrades would never have figured that I am a woman. No, I am no beauty.'

Dis mentally shook her head. Azra had awfully little confidence when it came to things as looks or beauty. But that would hopefully change one day. Dis decided to tease her friend a little bit more.

'There are more hideous women than you who got a husband, why do you think you'll never find love?' she asked and grinned.

Azra could not fight a small laugh. 'Marriage does not always mean love. And I am a prisoner of war. Who would marry me? Or even get close to me? The dwarves hate me and the men...well...I told you what happened in the mines.'

Dis thought about it and had to admit that Azra had a point. Still, Dis tried to comfort her friend.

'Life is full of surprises. Do not lose hope. Never. There is always hope.'

As Azra entered the kitchen the next morning she saw the elf stand in front of the stove.

'May I help you?' Azra asled politely.

The elf smiled and nodded. 'Is there anything...healthy to eat here? Vegetables? Green food?'

Azra giggled quietly, the elf must have been sick of all the heavy dwarf food the last days. 'Of course, I'll get you some.'

As she came back, Gimli had joined his elven friend at the table.

'Ah, the Easterling.' he greeted her.

'Ah, the dwarf.' Azra immitated his impolite greeting.

Gimli looked at her scowling. 'The women in this mountain have too sharp tongues. Even the slaves.' he said, but Azra could hear no insulting tone in his voice. He said it as a matter of fact. The elf looked at his friend with a reprehensive scowl.

'If I may give you some advice, Master dwarf.' without waiting for his persmission she continued. 'You might want to consider to meet women you are interested in with more respect.'

The elf looked at her in surprise and Gimli almost choked on his ale. 'I am not interested in you! How do you even get the idea?' he took a deep breath to protest even more, but Azra interrupted him with a grin.

'NOT me, Master dwarf. The lady Dis.' she said and saw the elf grin.

'I am also not interested in the lady Dis.' he grumbled.

'Yes, you are.' the elf stated quietly and earned a death glare from his friend.

'There is nothing to be ashamed of, Master Gimli.' Azra continued. 'Dis is a wonderful dwarf. But she strongly dislikes to be patronised.'

'I didn't patronise her!' Gimli exclaimed.

'Yes, you did.' Legolas grinned.

'Oh, you are on her side now?' Gimli growled at the elf, but could not hide his depressed face.

Azra smirked. She somehow liked the dwarf, he was trying to hide his true self behind a proud and arrogant fassade, but he seemed as if he had a warm heart and a hard time showing it.

Before Azra could talk to them more Dis entered the kitchen and frowned as she saw Gimli and Legolas sit at the table.

'Good morning.' she murmured and turned to Azra. 'Are you accompaning me to Dale today? It will be a wonderful and sunny day. We will have some fun at the market.'

'Sure. I'd love to.' Azra smiled as she got an idea. 'Why don't the gentlemen accompany us? At least from Erebor to Dale. Two Ladies could use some protection.' she blinked at Gimli. She got him completely off guard. While he was stuttering a response the elf bowed before Dis.

'We would be honored to safely guide the Kings sister to Dale.'

Dis was so surprised that she didn't even answer. She only nodded at the elf and gave Azra a glare.

Soon afterwards they were walking to Dale. Dis snarled at her friend.

'What in the name of Durin were you thinking? Now we have to spend the day with those two.'

Azra smiled at her friend and linked her arm with hers. 'I have heard the guards speak about some orcs who cross the border from time to time, there is nothing wrong in taking them with us for a little bit of protection. And I am sure the elf enjoyes the sun as much as I do. We do not have to spend the day with them. Once we arrive at Dale we will split up and join each other again when we return.'

Dis grumbled. She was not happy with her friends decision but she had also heard about the orc raids in the past days.

'You can fight.' she stated looking at Azra. 'You could defend yourself and I am no bad fighter myself.' she said this a bit louder and cocked an eyebrow at Gimli who had opened his mouth to say something about it, but cleverly shut it again.

'I have no weapons and I doubt that I will ever be allowed to carry some again.' Azra sighed. 'As if I was back with my people.'

Dis pulled her friend close. 'One day, when you have lived amongst us a while longer my brother might trust you more. But he would probably disagree about you using weapons, not because you are an Easterling, but because you are a woman. He taught me how to use weapons, but he is old-fashioned and insists that males should defend their females.' Dis shook her head to demonstrate her disapproval.

Azra only nodded and grinned as she heard Gimli mutter into his beard.


	6. Chapter 6

'Where is my sister?' Thorin asked the alarmed guards. He knew that she had went to Dale with the female Easterling. Orcs had crossed the border and attacked the people of Dale and the people who traveled between Dale and Erebor. The mountain itself was highly secured, orcs had no chance to even set a foot into the mountain.  
'No word from Dale, yet.' the gate guards answered.  
Thorin paced on the lookout over Erebors gate. He almost had to lock Dis sons into their quarters, they were worried sick over the whereabouts of their mother and wanted to leave the mountain and search for her on their own. Even Dwalin made a worried expression.  
'King Thorin!' one of the guards pointed out to the road leading from Dale to Erebor. A small group of people moved towards Erebor in fast speed.  
'They won't make it.' Dwalin grabbed his war hammer and rushed down the stairs to the gate. Thorin had also seen the group of orcs that moved towards the fleeing people from the mountain side and followed Dwalin. A group of heavily armed dwarves waited at the gate to follow their king into battle. As soon as the gate opened they rushed to the aid of the people in danger and Fili and Kili had joined the group. Nobody knew if Dis was even with the group fleeing from Dale. The groups reached each other half way to Erebor. The orcs were only a few paces away. The armed dwarves formed a defensive circle around the unarmed group. Thorin had already found Dis in the group of dwarves that had tried to return to Erebor, at her side he recognised Azra, Gimli and Legolas.  
The orcs attacked the dwarves in full speed. The dwarves deviated under the impact, but stood their ground. The orcs outnumbered the dwarves three to one. Thorin killed the first orc with a mighty swing of Orcrist and knocked out another one with his oaken shield. Nonetheless, the orcs had managed to break the defense circle and went for the civilians. Thorin heard screams and tried to fight his way to his sister. In this moment he saw an orc swing his blade at Dis.  
'NO!' he yelled, unable to reach her in time.  
In the last second Dis was pulled back and the orc's blade missed her by a few inches. Azra had pulled her back and launched at the orc with her bare hands. Thorin watched in amazement as the young woman disarmed the orc and killed him with a well aimed hit on the voice box. As he fell she took his sword and swung it at the orc standing next to her. With a few blows she had defeated the second orc. Azra retreated back to Dis and took a defensive position in front of the kings sister. Thorin concentrated on fighting back the remaining orcs. Fili and Kili had joined Azra and fought back the orcs which came near Dis, as well as Gimli and the elf.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a few dozen orc archers appeared on the mountainside and aimed at the group of dwarves. Since most of the dwarves were fighting without shields, they were in severe danger. With an alarming war cry Thorin signaled the few city guards, to lift their shields to form a protective wall. But he knew that this would not protect all of them. Crouching behind the shield wall he watched the orc arrows decend on them.

But there was no impact. Thorin thought his eyes had betrayed him and glanced through a crack in the shield wall. The arrows were frozen in motion. Astonished he turned to look at the dwarves and saw pure amazement in their faces. Then he saw her. Azra stood behind the shield wall, her hands up in the air pointing at the cloud of arrows that should have hit the group of dwarves.

_'I can influence the weather or make the earth shake. I can move things with the power of my mind or stop the movement of objects.' _

That, Thorin remembered, Azra had told his sister. At the same moment the earth began to shake lightly and the mountainside beneath the orcs feet crumbled. The orc archers were buried in a stony avalanche and their arrows fell to the ground without having hit anyone. Thorin and the dwarves had no time to rejoice, the remaining orcs attacked more violently after the loss of their archers.

'Stand your ground!' Thorin yelled and started fighting back the orcs once again. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kili and Legolas shoot one arrow after the other. Fili, Gimli and Azra had formed a ring around Dis.

As the sun had set, the orcs retreated. The dwarves of Erebor rushed back to the mountain. Nine axefighters had died and several of the dwarves were severely wounded. As they entered the mountain Dwalin saw the sword in Azras hand and grabbed her roughly.  
'No prisoner of ours shall carry a weapon.' he snarled and ripped the sword from Azras hand. He had not witnessed how the woman had defended Dis and thought that she would use the weapon against the dwarves. He gave her a push towards Thorin and Azra felt herself land in the dwarf kings arms. Her strength had left her body and suddenly she felt incredibly tired. The last thing she saw were Thorins blue piercing eyes before she blacked out.  
Thorin caught the woman Dwalin had pushed to his direction. Powerless she landed in his arms . Her eyes met his before she fainted. Thorin frowned and held her tight. Carefully he layed her to the ground and felt something warm on his hands. Azra was bleeding from a deep wound in her side.  
'No! No, Azra!' Dis kneeled down at Thorins side. 'We need master Oin!'  
'She must have gotten that wound as she defended you from the orcs.' Fili said quietly.  
'She saved my life.' Dis whispered and looked at her brother. 'Do something!'  
Thorin did not think about it, he picked up the wounded woman and carried her to the infirmary. He told himself that he would not let the woman die who had saved his sisters life. Not only his sisters life, all of their lives.

The next morning Thorin found his sister asleep at the side of the female Easterlings bed in the infirmary. Azra had lost alot of blood and had not woken up yet. Thorin looked at the sleeping woman and let his mind drift. She was quite attractive even though she seemed not to realise that herself. Thorin had only seen her in grey or brown and simple dresses and she had never done anything to underline her looks. She either wore her hair open or had tied it into a knot when she worked in the kitchen. As they had first met her eyes had been framed with coal lines which gave them a mysterious look. Azra had never used make up since her capture. All in all she had done everything to not attract any attention. Thorin thought about how she went to war in her brothers place and how she had defended his sister. His heart began to open for the brave woman, but he would not allow himself to feel more than respect towards the Easterling. She still was an enemy.

'She rescued you. All of you.' Gandalf was fuming. 'How can you still see a threat in her?'

Thorin frowned, he was torn, but he wouldn´t admit it. 'The Easterling is an enemy. She has fought us and has dwarven blood on her hands. This can´t be forgotten and forgiven that easily. She did rescue us.' he admitted before Gandalf could say another thing. 'But I do not trust her, yet.'

'Curse the stubborness of the dwarves!' Gandalf continued furiously. 'I infer from your position that you are not willing to give up the prisoners of war in favor of diplomatic relations?'

Thorin shook his head. 'I have told you, Gandalf, that is no subject of discussion. The Easterlings have lost this war and now they carry the consequences.' Watching Ganfalf more closely he sighed. 'You are already in negotiations with the Easterlings, am I correct?'

Gandalf looked slightly guilty. 'The King of Gondor and I have invited the Easterling lords for negotiations. They will arrive in Gondor in a few weeks. As you know the Easterlings have no kingdom, they are ruled by several lords. These lords will negotiate the terms of peace with the rulers of Middle Earth.' He paused to give the following words more significance. 'Azras father is one of these lords. He will be ready to make high concessions for the freedom of his only daughter.'

'If he wants something from me he will have to come to Erebor.' Thorin growled. 'I will not join the rulers of Middle Earth to negociate with the people who fought us only a few weeks ago.'

Gandalf sighed. That was a start.

'How shall we explain the presence of Azra here in Erebor?' Thorin suddenly asked. 'If the Easterlings find out what she did, not even her father will be able to spare her life.'

Gandalf smiled in his beard. He had known that the dwarf King had no heart of stone.

'We will tell them that she was captured as she was travelling through Middle Earth to meet her wizard friend, Gandalf the White.' he stated and blinked at Thorin. 'We should just be sure that the miners do not lose a word about her fighting in the army of Easterlings.'

Thorin nodded in pondering silence.

'Any word from Oin on her well-being?' Gandalf asked casualy.

'Oin says she will be fine. The loss of blood will tie her to the bed for a few days, what probably will be the most awful thing for her.' Thorin informed Gandalf. As he saw the wizard smirk he frowned. 'What is it, wizard?'

'Oh nothing, nothing. It surprises me that you are so well informed about a prisoner you claim is an enemy who is to be mistrusted.' Gandalf tried to keep a straight face.

'Exactly thats why I have to keep an eye on her. I do not trust her.' Thorin snarled at the wizard. Deep inside he pushed aside his doubts.

Azra woke up and hissed in pain. Her side felt like is was riped open by claws. Her vision was blurry, but as she blinked a few times she recognised the infirmary. Slowly she regained consciousness and heard voices near her bed.

'The Easterling has saved our mother - and us, Fili. You are stubborn and stone-hearted, like uncle.' Someone whispered, Azra guessed that it was Dis' younger son.

'She only saved herself by diverting the arrows.' another voice hissed. 'I do not trust her and uncle does not trust her either - and for good reasons. How many dwarves has she killed in the War of the Ring? The blood of our kin is on her hands. I would not trust her that easily if I were you.'

Azra closed her eyes and felt a sting in her heart. She had known that some would never trust her one tiny bit, but hearing it right from the horses mouth did hurt.

'As she woken up, yet?' Dis worried voice pulled Azra out of her dark thoughts. She opened her eyes and glanced towards the direction of Dis' voice. 'You are awake!' Dis exclaimed relieved at sat down beside Azras bed.

Azra could see the caught expressions on Filis and Kilis faces and forced herself to look at Dis.

'How are you, my dear?' Dis asked.

'I am alright.' Azra croaked. 'How long have I been unconscious?'

'Nearly two days. You lost alot of blood.' Dis answered. After a pause she took Azras hand and squeezed it tight. 'You saved me. Me and all the other dwarves, too. Thank you.'

Azra smiled sadly. 'I did what I had to do. I protect the ones who are dear to me.' she said that loud enough so that Fili could hear. 'When can I leave the infirmary?'

'I would suggest you stay for two more days.' Oin stepped in. 'In two days the wound will have healed enough for you to walk around without the risk of bleeding again.'

Azra sighed. She hated the monotonousness of the infirmary, she was already bored. Dis blinked at her. 'Two more days. Be strong.'

Two days later, Azra made the first groggy steps out of the infirmary. She felt as if she had not moved her legs in weeks and the wound was still dragging pain. Azra had just entered her room as it knocked on her door. Hoping that it was Dis she opened and frowned down at the dwarf standing in front of her.  
The dwarf looked at Azra mistrustingly. 'The king wants to see you.' he told her firmly.  
Azra frowned curiously, she had not seen Thorin since the evening with his dwarf companions. He followed the messenger to the throne room. Thorin sat on his throne, but he was engaged in a discussion with Gandalf. Azra waited patiently until the king and the wizard had ended their discussion. As Thorin focused on her she bowed deeply before the dwarf king. But her pride made her look up, right into his eyes.  
Thorin had expected her to look him in the eye. He remembered their first encounter. She had been the only Easterling who had looked at him. Her look had been full of hatred. Now all he could see was mistrust paired with curiosity.  
'My sister trusts you.' Thorin began. 'I do not.'  
Gandalf rolled his eyes and Azra twitched mentally.  
'Why am I here, your majesty? I already know that you do not trust me.' Azra was tired of all the mistrust. She didn't care much about Thorins trust, deep in her heart she knew that he would never trust her.  
Thorin frowned at her, but she did not lower her gaze. On the contrary, she straightened and lifted her chin. The king under the mountain stood up and walked to his prisoner. He pranced around the woman and stared at her. Azra continued to keep her gaze locked to his, the eye contact only broke when he was walking behind her back. Azra felt her anger risen and had to fight the urge to jump into is arrogant face. She hated to be treatened as if she was - a slave. She was a slave, Azra realised and she felt a heavy weight on her heart. But she would not admit defeat in front of the dwarf king.  
Thorin looked at the proud woman standing in front of him. She shook lightly, he was sure that it was not out of fear. Her eyes revaled her anger. He smirked as he moved closer to her.  
'The moment I get the feeling that you deceive my sisters trust I will send you to the mines faster than you can move a little finger to use your magic.' he whispered menacingly. 'Is that understood?'  
Azra clenched her teeth and managed to nod. She did not dare to speak. Anything that would have left her mouth would have been insulting or cursing. She rescued their lives for the Gods sake!  
Thorin looked into her brown eyes and enjoyed the fire glooming in them. 'You may leave.'  
Azra bowed again and turned to walk back to her room. But first Azra decided to walk to the lookout and catch some fresh air. On her way to the gate she realised that the dwarves of Erebor seemed to have gotten used to the female Easterling walking down the corridors of their mountain. No mistrusting gazes or curious glanced went her way. Azras relief only lasted for a short while as she bumped into Dwalin on the lookout.

'Are you trying to escape, Easterling?' he snarled at her.

Azra rolled her eyes. 'Yes, master dwarf, I thought I should jump down the lookout and break both my ankles and my back instead of walking out of the city through the main gate.' she answered sarcastically. To her surprise Dwalin grinned at her.

'You have courage, woman. Your tongue is as sharp as your sword.' Dwalin paused. 'King Thorin tells me you fight like a wildcat.'

Azra looked at him, completely dumbfounded. King Thorin? He talked to Dwalin about _her_? Speechless, she looked at Dwalin with big eyes.

'Come on, lass. I do not bite.' Dwalin smirked. 'You gave the King your word that you would not escape and he took it. If he can take it I can, too.'

Finally, Azra got back her voice. 'Is that so?' she saw Dwalin nod. 'Aren´t you able to form an opinion on your own?'

Both turned as they heard loud laughter coming from the stairs leading up to the lookout.

'Watch it master Dwalin, that woman bites.' Gimli joined them and grinned.

'I also got the impression.' Dwalin smirked at Azra. 'Like a dwarf woman.' With these words he left Azra, once again speechless.


	7. Chapter 7

**I tried to bright some light and fun into this chapter, I hope its not too cheesy!**

Thanks to Oins salves, Azras wound healed quickly. After the attack of the orcs, Dis had talked her brother into allowing her to at least carry a small sword for protection. She also wanted to take lessons and Dwalin agreed to train her. Now, every morning, a small group gathered for combat training. Dwalin watched with a smirk how the unlikeliest of people came together at his training. Dis and Azra arrived at first, closely followed by Fili and Kili and Gimli and Legolas. Of course, Dis sons, Gimli and the elf didn´t need any training, but Dwalin could tell that Gloins son had interest in Dis and that he dragged his elven friend along for moral support. Fili and Kili came to keep an eye on their mothers friend and Azra accompanied Dis for support. Sighing, Dwalin shook his head. He felt like training young dwarflings again, like in old days in the Blue Mountains.

Dis was a good fighter - for a woman - Dwalin mused.

'Move your feet.' Azra advised Dis. 'You are too immobile. Master Dwalin has a far reach with his sword arm. You have to be faster than him.'

The Easterling managed to surprise Dwalin once again. She was right, Dis didn´t move fast enough. Dwalin was tempted to test the Easterlings skills, but he was reluctant to give her a sword or any other weapon. At the other side of the room, Legolas and Kili were training archery. Both were skilled archers, but of course the three thousand years of experience showed in the elf's movement and strikes. Fili and Gimli trained with their swords and axes, only Azra felt left out. She had guessed that she would not get the chance to train with the others, but she longed to fight again. Watching the others having fun was depressing. Although Dis seem to have more trouble lately than fun. Dwalin demanded alot from the dwarf woman. With powerful blows he swung his sword at the Kings sister. Dis fought bravely, but soon her strength gave away and she was panting hard. But no comlaint left her lips. On the contrary, the harder Dwalin swung at her the more Dis moved. And exactly that was Dwalins plan.

Azra remembered that she had promised Ori to tell him more about the Easterlings culture. With a nod to Dis direction she excused herself and walked to the library. Ori was thrilled that Azra remembered her promise and could not decide what to ask first.

'Are women really considered as lower beings with the Easterlings?' Ori asked.

'Women secure the survival of the families. Which is a high responsibility with other cultures, but not with the Easterlings. Childbirth, managing the household and pleasing the husband are the things valued in an eastern woman. Things as education and fighting are forbidden to women, because most of the men fear their women to become equal to them.' Azra winced as she remembered the fate of the women of the Easterlings.

'Why have your father and brother treated you differently?' Ori asked further.

'My father is a noble man and he loved me dearly. Also he knows that intellect and intelligence are important, regardless wether you are male or female. He could never bind me to the house and tought me everything he also thought my big brother. My brother also never saw women as inferior. His wife is a Gondorian, they met on one of his diplomatical journeys. She agreed to accompany him back to his home and to live with the Easterlings although she knew that she would only be regarded as his wife, nothing more. The war was a difficult time for them both. One more reason why I went to war in his place. I was afraid that their love, as strong as it may be, would not have survived. But to answer your question, Ori.' Azra answered with a smirk. 'Some Easterlings treat their women with respect and equal to the males. But women have been regarded as inferior to men for ages now and many of the men have a hard time adapting to a new lifestyle. The Easterlings have no king, like the kingdoms of Middle Earth. They are no union, many lords lead the different clans of Easterlings. Every clan has its own way of life. The clan my father leads is one of the more free-spirited clans. He is a strong and mighty lord, thats why the other clans do not dare condemning him for it. But I do not know how long that will last.'

'How does a womens life look like with the other old-fashioned tribes?' Ori wanted to know.

'Well, at first daughters are regarded as a bad omen. Many female babies are abandoned in the wild. If they are lucky enough to be raised by their parents they are married of as soon as the reach legal age, which is sixteen. Until then their mothers teach them how to please your husband, that means that they learn how to cook, sew, weave, run the household and order the slaves around in case that the family has some. For married life women are brought up to...well...do everything their husband wants them to do. You know what I mean?' Please know what I mean, Azra thought amused. As Ori nodded she continued. 'Afterwards they raise the children and only leave the house to to visit the markets. When they leave the house women have to hide their faces behind veils. No man shall look in their faces, only the husbands have the right to look upon their wives face and body. Long story short, women in my culture are treatened like slaves.'

Ori swallowed hard. Dwarf men were very demanding when it came to their women and wives, but what he heard from the Easterling culture scared him. He had already read alot about the Easterlings in the books of the library, but he had hoped that the stories were exaggerated. Now that he heard it from an Easterling herself, he was shocked.

'Tell me more about demons.' he asked. 'How can they use black magic for a good cause?'

'Thats a good question.' Azra took a deep breath. 'Its not easy to explain. The magic demons use is called black magic because its source is a different one than the source of white magic. People who use white magic, like Gandalf, use the power that was given to them by the Valar. Gandalf uses the power of the Valar as a bearer, it is not his own power. Black magic is known to emerge from the person using it. People like demons are born with these powers and with age, they learn how to use them. It takes alot of practise and discipline to learn how to control the powers. Thats why demons have a reputation as bad and dangerous magical beings. Many demons can´t control their powers and cause harm instead of good things. Also, some have used their powers for themselves and abused the powers given to them. Most demons do not have the wisdom of the elves and Istari and have faults and weaknesses. That makes them bad in the eyes of many.'

'Is that power inheritable?' Ori wanted to know.

'No, it isn´t.' Azra shook her head. 'My mother was a High Priestess, but she had no magical powers.'

'She _was_?' Ori asked sadly.

'She died shortly after I was born. I never got to know her.' Azra stated sadly.

'I am sorry.' Ori murmured.

Azra smiled at the friendly dwarf and looked up as Dis came into the library.

'Here you are! We are going to the thermal springs, are you coming, too?'

'_We_?' Azra was confused. 'What do you mean, _we_?'

'Dwalin, my sons, Gimli, Legolas, me and hopefully, you too.' Dis grinned.

'Take a bath - us - together? Like, male and female together?' Azra looked pale.

Ori grinned. After what he had heard from Azras culture the sky would fall down rather than men and women would take a bath together without being married. Dis also laughed.

'We have special tunics and dresses to cover our bodys, what are you thinking?' she teased her friend. 'Come on, it´ll be fun!' she dragged Azra out of the library.

'You. cannot. be. serious.' Azra swallowed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a dress that covered her upper body and her legs down to her knees. The arms, shoulders and lower legs were bare. 'I cannot go out there like that!'

Dis grinned and patted Azra on the shoulder. 'Don´t worry. Thats totally normal here.' Laughing she pulled Azra out of the changing rooms into the huge thermal caves. The male dwarves were already waiting. They wore a tunic which covered their upper arms, shoulders and body down to their knees. Azra cursed mentally. She would rather wear such a tunic than the revealing dress. With a glance towards Legolas she saw that he felt uneasy himself. They smiled at each other in their discomfort.

'Welcome mylady Dis, care to join us? You must be sore from all the training.' Gimli yelled from the other side of the pool and grinned inviting.

Dis only rolled her eyes. 'Yell a bit louder, master Gimli, I believe my brother in the throne room has not heard you.' But she dived into the water nevertheless and swam over to the other side.

Azra stood at the edge of the pool, completely lost. She was afraid that a wet dress would reveal more of her body than it would hide of it, so she only sat down at the edge of the pool and dipped her legs into the warm water. Shyly she watched the dwarves who enjoyed the warm water.

Thorin looked forward to the warm water of the thermal springs. He had a busy day and wanted to relax in peace. As he reached the thermal caves he heard laughter and splashes and sighed. So much for a peaceful evening in the pool. He recognised the voices of his sister and his nephews, as well as Dwalins roaring laughter. Curiously, Thorin entered the cave he saw his sister, her sons, Dwalin, Gimli and Legolas in one of the bigger pools. The Easterling was there, too, but she seemed to dread the water. Dangling her feet in the water she watched the dwarves from the edge of the pool. She had pinned up her hair and only a few streaks fell down her neck. Thorin watched her closely. She smiled lightly as Gimli and Dis got into another fight and even grinned as Gimli retreated towards Legolas in defeat. As she laughed her bare shoulders shook. Thorin let his gaze wander over her body. She had gained weight, which flattered her. Although she was still slender, her body had gained a few curves. Thorin shook his head to clear his mind and walked over to the pool. As he reached it Fili and Kili started throwing wet sponges at Dwalin. Azra jumped up to get away from the wet mess and stumbled over Thorins feet, for she had not seen him coming. Thorin tried to catch her but Azra lost her balance and they both landed in the pool with a loud splash. As they emerged from the water Azras eyes were covered with her hair and she clung to the King of Erebor without knowing to whom she was holding on to. Coughing she removed her hair and stared directly at Thorin. For a moment she thought her heart would stop beating as she realised how close they were. Thorin still had a hold on her and Azras arms lay around his neck. Their bodies touched beneath the surface of the water and Azra could feel his hard muscles below his tunic. As a reflex she had wrapped her legs around Thorins waist for a steady hold. Gasping she pushed herself away from him.

'Oh my goodness, I am so sorry, your majesty!' she exclaimed and covered her mouth with both her hands.

Thorins mind was still clouded from the sudden and close contact but he managed to press out an answer. 'Thats alright, I went for a grand entrance.' he said dryly.

Laughing, Dis and Thorins nephews swam towards them. 'Finally someone got Azra to jump into the water.' Dis teased her friend and blinked at her. Azra blushed and shot her a death glare, although she could not fight a small smirk. A flying sponge aimed at Dwalin interrupted the dipping silence. Thorin shook his head as his sisters sons. They would never grow up - ever.

After a while Dwalin, Fili and Kili had left the pool and Gimli and Legolas had moved over to a cooler pool. Thorin and Dis talked silently while Azra enjoyed the peace and silence. She watched Dis and her brother talk and felt a sting. How much she missed her brother. His child had to be born by now. Azra hoped that her leaving had not caused too much distress.

'You should see Oin about that.' she heard Dis say and glanced over to her friend who looked at Thorin in worry.

'Its only a headache.' the king under the mountain quietly reassured his sister. 'It just doesn't go away.'

Azra knew what caused Thorins headache. Her father had had the same headache over years. Thorins bearing showed her that his neck and shoulder muscles were so tense that they caused a headache. She stepped out of the water and walked over to Thorin who leaned against the edge of the pool.

Kneeling behind him she asked 'May I? I believe I can help.'

Thorin looked at her suspiciously, but as he saw Dis' encouraging look he nodded. 'Alright.' he said, although he did not know what was to come.

'Please turn around again, your majesty.' Azra said quietly. 'I need to access your shoulders.'

With a frown Thorin turned around and waited. He flinched lightly as he felt her hands on his shoulders, sweeping over his tunic.

'Now that might hurt at first, do not worry I will cause you no harm.' Azra warned Thorin.

'I would suggest you don´t.' Thorin grumbled and earned a kick on the chin from his sister under water.

Biting her tongue, Azra sank her finger into Thorins shoulder, a little rougher than she had planned.

'Ah, watch it, Easterling!' Thorin grumbled. Azra shot him a death glare behind his back which made Dis grin widely.

Azra found the tensed knot and began to circle her fingers, till she felt the muscle relax. Thorin tensed at the stinging pain, but soon he felt the pain being replaced by relaxation. To have better access at the tensed shoulder Azra softly pulled Thorins hair back over his other shoulder which caused Thorin to tense again. Touching a dwarfs hair like this was a very intimate gesture and Thorin felt uncertain. The Easterling did not know what she was doing he said to himself. He felt his muscles relax under Azras fingers and with astonishment he felt his headache vanish. Azras fingers moved over his shoulders up to his neck. Below the hairline she put pressure on the tensed muscle and moved her hands downwards to the transition from the neck to the shoulders. Thorin had to fight back a moan, he felt completely relaxed for the first time in weeks. After a few minutes Azra pulled back and sat down behind Thorin.

'Does it feel better?' she asked quietly.

'Yes, it does, indeed.' Thorin could not hide his amazement. 'How did you know...?'

'My father had the same problems, your majesty.' Azra answered. She had lowered her head as she heard Thorin mutter a quiet thanks. Surprised she looked at him and nodded shyly. Had the proud dwarf king just thanked her? Well, wonders did exist, then.

Dis watched her brother and her friend with growing amusement. The way Azra blushed and the way Thorin was behaving - she knew him long enough to see that he was feeling insecure about the situation. But he would never admit or show it openly. Dis had the feeling that things might get interesting between the King and his prisoner one day.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Dwalin turned to Azra for weapons training.

'Your turn, Easterling.' he smirked.

Azra was surprised at the sudden turn of events. 'Aren´t you afraid that I might stab you from behind?' Azra asked sarcastically.

Dwalin only grinned and told her. 'You could try. But a frail creature like you has to get near enough to a hardened dwarf first to even pose a threat.' he provoked her.

With clenched teeth Azra moved to the small armory. Axes, swords, warhammers, bows, spears...everything was there. In battle Azra had fought with a shield and a spear, for she was fighting as a foot soldier. She picked the sword.

'No shield?' Dwalin had sneeked up from behind and made her jump.

'Its too heavy for a frail creature like me.' Azra answered dryly and moved to the training mat.

'No magic.' Dwalin pointed his finger at the young woman.

Azra shook her head. Focusing on the huge dwarf she took her stand and lifted her swordarm. As Dwalin made no move she decided to attack first. She went for his lower legs and tried to hit the hollow of the knee. Dwalin had not seen that coming and pulled his leg back in the last second. With a smirk Azra whirled around and aimed for his head. Her fierceness had surprised Dwalin and he stumbled slightly. But the surprise effect was gone quickly. Dwalin adjusted to her fighting style quickly, he was a skilled and experienced fighter after all. He swung his sword at the female Easterling and realised that she was indeed very swift on her feet. Azra used his momentum against him and almost danced around him in circles. What she lacked in strength, she compensated with sawy and agility. Nevertheless, Dwalin was the more experienced and stronger fighter. Azra felt her swordarm get more weak with every blow of the dwarf. Dwalin striked out for a final blow as a deep voice made him freeze in full motion.

'You gave our prisoner a weapon?'

Azra knew whose voice it was before she turned around and looked at the king under the mountain. Before Dwalin could explain himself Azra stepped in.

'How is the headache, your majesty?' she had decided to give Thorin no further chance to provoke her. She was sick and tired of fighting the mistrust against her.

With her question she caught Thorin off guard.

'The headache is gone - thank you.' Azra had the feeling that he nearly choked on the last words.

Dwalins look wandered between his king and the female Easterling. The tension between them astonished him. He knew that Thorin did not trust the Easterling, but the open hostility was out of character for the king of the dwarves. Dis had the same thought and pulled her brother aside.

'What in Durins name is wrong with you? Our mother has not raised you to be an obnoxious and impolite brute towards women.' she hissed. 'Why do you treat her like this? She has done nothing to you.'

'I am the king. She slaughtered my people in battle. She posesses a power nobody of us could hold off when she decides to use it against us.' Thorin was interrupted by his sister.

'She has given us her word that she would not use her power against us. And she has proven herself worthy of our trust various times. Azra has saved our lives out there and she even tended to your headache. In her place I would have let you suffer under that headache until you realise what a brute you have been.' she snarled and turned around to her friend. 'We are leaving.'

Azra had witnessed the argument between brother and sister, but she had not listened. With a surprised look she followed Dis out of the room.

As Dis went to the kitchen that evening she only encountered Gimlis friend Legolas. The elf walked past her with a mug of water, but turned around half way to the door.

'Your brother shows interest in the Easterling.' Legolas stated as a matter of fact.

'How do you come to that conclusion?' Dis was confused. 'He hates her.'

Legolas smiled and continued 'The king under the mountain has a good heart. My father speaks very highly of him when nobody besides me is present to hear him. King Thorin seems to hate the Easterling, but there is only a thin line between hate and...'

'And what?' Dis asked.

'That has to be seen.' Legolas answered mysteriously and bowed before he left the kitchen.

Dis looked after him and mused. Thorin did behave strangely around Azra. Evertime they had gotten rudimentaly close Thorin had behaved rude towards Azra afterwards. Dis sat down in front of the fireplace. What if the elf was right?

'Here you are.' Azra entered the kitchen. 'What are you doing here staring into the fire? Is it because of the fight with your brother?' Azra sighed. 'I do not want to be the cause of you two arguying.'

Dis smiled at Azra and took her hand. 'My brother can be rude sometimes. But...he is a nice dwarf. Can you believe it?'

'Of course I can.' Azra assured Dis. 'But he is the king. He can´t always afford to show his true feelings or act like he wants to - and I can´t believe that I just defended him.'

Dis had to laugh. Thorin and Azra were very much alike. Proud and stubborn, but also warm-hearted and loyal. Just that they did not show it to one another.

Azra sat down beside Dis and also stared into the flames. She thought about her life in Erebor and realised that it had developped in a direction Azra had never thought possible. As much as she tried to fight it her thoughts always wandered to Thorin. His strength to rule and his achievements had impressed her before she had even met him. His reputation had hurried on ahead of him. But most of her memories regarding Thorin made her blush and she was thankful for the heat of the fire. Dis would think that she blushed because of the heat and not because she was thinking about the dwarf ladies' brother. Azra remembered the day she had seen Thorin with the red haired woman. Her stomach twitched as she relived the sight of the passionate act. Then her mind moved to the day they had landed in the pool because of her clumsiness. Their closeness had not been unpleasant to Azra, on the contrary. His hands on her felt somewhat...right. Scolding herself mentally Azra tried to think about something else, but failed. Now all she could think about were Thorins blue piercing eyes staring right into her, all the way to her soul.

At the fireplace in his room Thorin was also musing. His mind lingered with the female Easterling. As he had watched her fight today she had amazed him even more. Like a wildcat she had attacked Dwalin and had stood her ground against the stronger fighter. Her eyes had sparkled while fighting and Thorin could still feel the fire her eyes radiated when she had looked at him. Thorin tried to ban the distracting thoughts, but he could not. He could feel her arms around him, her body close to his and his hands holding on to her fragile form. Their intense encounter in the thermal cave did not let go of him. The way she had massaged his pain away and innocently had touched his hair gave him a warm feeling. Her loyalty towards his sister and her sense of honor had also deeply impressed Thorin. Many pictures flashed up in Thorins mind, all of them showing Azra. Her big eyes, her light smile, the way her hair fell into her face, her frowning at him, her bare shoulders, her legs dipping into the thermal water...

Trying to get a clear mind Thorin thought about Dis' words. Why could he not trust the Easterling who had proven herself worthy to his trust more than once? Was ist her who he did not trust? Or could he not trust his feelings towards the woman who came to Erebor as the enemy.


	9. Chapter 9

'Its a drinking game.' Gimli told Azra. 'Lady Dis told me that you don´t like ale so I brought you this. Mead.'

Azra sniffed at the unknown drink in her glass. 'What is this?'

'Honey wine.' Legolas explained to her. To Azras surprise, the elf drank ale, too.

'And how do we play the game?' Azra asked.

'Drink as much as you can, lassie. Thats all you need to do.' Gimli told her and roared of laughter as he saw Azras aghast face.

Azra swallowed hard. She had never been drinking much. Sometimes she enjoyed some wine, but only one or two glasses. Dis and Gimli had already begun to drink their ales. Blinking at Azra Legolas joined them. Carefuly and slowly Azra nipped her wine. It was really tasty. That was about the last clear thought Azra was able to form that evening.

Thorin looked up from his desk as he heard something hit his door with a loud impact. Frowning he stood up to look for the source of it. As he opened the door he looked right into Azras face.

With a confused look she cocked her head and murmured 'Thats not my room.'

Now it was Thorins turn to give her a confused look. He looked at her more closely and saw that she had an unsteady stand. Amused he realised that she was drunk. He had heard that his sister and Gloins son had played a drinking game in the kitchen with their friends, but apparently none of them had thought about the fact that dwarves were fierce drinkers and others were not. Wavering Azra backed away from Thorin.

'I am so sorry, your majesty, I usually don´t...'

'Drink?' Thorin ended her sentence. He could not help but smile at the young woman in front of him. Although she was drunk she still worried about her manners. As he saw her stumble he quickly grabbed her to steady her. 'You are in no condition to go anywhere.'

Thorin did not know what to do. He did not know where her room was, so he guided her into his room and sat her down on the huge armchair. The moment she was sitting she fell asleep. Thorin let out a quiet laugh. Sighing, he carried her to the bed and covered her with a blanket. He caught himself staring down at the woman sleeping peacefully in his bed. He reached out to touch her, but recoiled in the last moment. Quietly he moved backwards and sat down in his armchair. Watching the woman in his bed he fell asleep.

Azra woke up with a blinding pain in her head. Groaning she rolled onto her belly and pressed her face into the pillow. As her senses came back to her it hit her. That smell...the pillow smelled of cedarwood, sandal-wood and and buckskin. It smelled good, but why...with a shock she realised that this was not her bed. With her back turned to the rest of the room Azra kneeled on the bed trying to remember what had happened last night. All she could remember was Gimli giving her a glass full of a sweet and delicious wine.

'Never. Again.' she mumbled to herself covering her face with her hands. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Screaming she turned around and gripped her head as she heard a shrieking echo of her own scream in her skull. As she looked up she paled.

'I would suggest you try to moderate your drinking next time instead of totally giving it up.' Thorin said with a smirk. He had spent all night in the armchair and his back hurt, hence his headache was back, also.

'Why...' Azra looked around in his room like a caged up animal. 'Why am I here?'

Thorin sat on the edge of the bed and handed her a cup of water. Shyly she took it and stared at him. Thorin realised that she had asked him something.

'Well...you were unable to find your room and ended up at my door. You fell asleep in my armchair so you spend the night here.' Thorin was in no mood for further explanation.

'But why am I..._here_.' Azra looked down on the bed.

Thorin sighed. 'Whatever you might think about me, I was not raised by wargs. A lady sleeps in a bed.'

'A lady?' Azras mood darkened. 'I am your prisoner, no lady, your majesty.'

Thorin felt his anger rise. 'I could have left you to sleep in one of the corridors, Easterling.' he snarled. Before he could say more his door was opened with a loud bang which made Azra fell as if her head would explode and Thorin winced as he turned around and his sore muscles were protesting.

'Brother! Azra is gone! Do you know where...' Dis stopped in full motion as she saw Azra sit in Thorins bed. With an open mouth she stared at her brother and her friend and could not get out another word.

'This is not what it looks like.' Thorin and Azra said simultaneously.

Dis could not fight a grin. She decided that she should grant them a little more privacy.

'I will tell the others that I found you. We were looking for you all over the place.' she smiled at Azra and left the room.

Uneasy silence stepped in while neither Thorin nor Azra dared to speak again. After a few seconds which felt like hours Azra managed to speak.

'Thank you.' she said quietly.

Thorin looked up and cocked an eyebrow at her. 'For what?'

'For letting me sleep here. For not throwing me out.' Azra saw the frown in Thorins face and decided to stop speaking.

'You must consider me as a brute if you think I would have done that.' Thorin sighed. When he thought about how he had had treatened Azra the last weeks he could not even resent her for this. He looked at her and saw her eyes soften. She opened her mouth to say something, but she seemd unsure what to say.

'Where did you sleep, your majesty.' Azra decided to change the subject.

Thorin did not answer, her simply pointed to the armchair.

'Is your headache back?' Azra asked softly. As Thorin nodded, she sighed. 'I am sorry, your majesty.'

'No need to be sorry, Easterling.' Thorin growled. He spoke the next words without thinking. 'There is a way you can make up for it.' As he heard the words come out his mouth he bit his tongue.

Azra looked at him in amusement. She would never have guessed that the proud king would ask her to tend to his headache again. He must be in great pain, she thought amused.

Without a word Azra reached for him, but he caught her wrist before she could touch him. His grip was gentle as he held her hand a few inches away from his face.

'You should know, Easterling, that touching a dwarf's hair is a very intimate gesture. What you did in the caves was...inappropriate.' Thorin smirked as Azra pulled her hand back. Lowering her gaze, Azra fought for words. She had not known that, but she felt her anger grow at Thorins words. Taking a deep breath Azra stood up from the bed and turned towards Thorin without a word. Carefully, trying not to touch the black and grey streaks which framed his face Azra reached for Thorins neck. While her thumbs rested on the back of his jaw her fingers began putting pressure on the tensed areas. This time she began at the transition from shoulders to neck and circled upwards to the hair line. Thorin closed his eyes in delight. He could already feel his headache diminish. Azra smiled as the dwarf king closed his eyes. His stare had made her feel nervous. She was still angry that he had told her that she had behaved inappropriately in the caves and increased the pressure on his neck. During the whole time she had moved closer to Thorin and now their faces were only a few inches apart. As Thorin opened his eyes he stared directly into a pair of firery brown eyes.

None of the two people in the room could explain how the following had happened. Thorin grabbed Azras wrists and gently pulled her hands away. With one callous hand he held her wrists and the other one moved to her neck and pulled her towards him. Their lips met in a soft and tender kiss. Thorin had never kissed anyone that gently before, but as he felt her soft lips on his and heard her moan softly he knew that he had done the right thing. Slowly he broke the kiss and looked into Azras face. She had blushed lightly and looked back at him with a confused expression. Thorin let go of her wrists and gently grabbed her waist to pull her closer. Her hands rested on his chest as they kissed again, this time more boldly. Her hands began moving over his chest, to his neck, her fingers left burning traces on Thorins skin. Her timid touch made his blood boil and he had to fight the urge to move on faster. As he felt her lips open he carefully moved his tongue forwards and softly explored her mouth. She tasted like mead, he thought amused. Azra moaned softly into his mouth and her grip on him hardened. She had not expected him to be that gentle. His hold on her and his tongue exploring her mouth nearly drove her mad. Azra was feeling a desire she had never felt before. Carefully she pressed her body against his and her tongue began tangling with his. Thorins hands wandered over her back, holding her close and slowly moved down and gently grabbed her behind. Feeling his hands move downwards Azra broke the kiss and cocked an eyebrow at the king.

'Now _that_ is inappropriate don´t you think?' before Thorin could pull his hands back she grinned sheepishly. With a quiet groan Thorin grabbed her behind even harder and pulled her down on his lap. This time their kiss was fierce and passionate. Thorin was not sure how long he could control himself anymore, but their intimate moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. It took a while for both to part and Thorin cursed as he walked to the door. Azra had to sit down on the edge of the bed. She had not seen this coming. Her stomach was full of butterflies and her legs were like jelly. Hearing heavy steps she looked up and saw Thorin walking towards her.

'I have to leave. The council awaits me.' he told her quietly. As he saw her swollen lips and her blushed cheeks he felt the urge to forget the council and continue what they had started. 'You can stay here as long as you want.' he added.

Azra lowered her head. 'Thank you. But I think I should return to my room. Dis is surely...worried.' she stated dryly and Thorin smirked. He did not envy Azra for having to explain all this to his sister. He resisted the urge to kiss her goodbye, for he knew he would not have made it to the council then. He walked her to the door and opened it.

'Good day, your majesty.' Azra said quietly.

'Good day.' Thorin answered and watched as Azra walked away. Sighing he made his way to the council chambers, knowing that he would not be able to concentrate today.

**Too quick? Too much?**


	10. Chapter 10

**The song is _Shattered by Trading Yesterday_. There is a beautiful Thilbo vid on youtube with that song. As I heard it the first time I was totally captured^^**

Azra made it back to her room in no time. As she had closed the door behind her she leaned back against it and touched her lips which were still swollen from the kisses. She had thought that he hated her. And now...this...

Before Azra could manage a clear thought the door behind her opened and send her sprawling on the floor.

'Oh my goodness! I am sorry, Azra! What were you doing leaning on the door?' Dis helped her up. She was incredibly curious about last night, but she held herself back. Azra looked pale and confused.

'What happened?' Dis asked.

'I...I don´t know...' Azra felt her headache return. 'My head hurts.'

Dis slapped herself mentally. She should have known that Azra was not used to drink that much.

'Come with me, we´ll find you some water in the kitchen.' Arm in arm, they walked down and joined Bombur, Legolas and Gimli in the kitchen. Azra remembered that she had wanted to help out Bombur in the kitchen today and winced.

'Master Bombur, I am so sorry. I totally forgot.' she told him.

Bombur only smiled at her. 'Thats alright, I heard that you all had been drinking yesterday. Drink this.' He gave her a mug with a incognizable fluid. 'That´ll help the headache.'

'Todays young people, no stamina.' Gimli roared and patted Azra on the shoulder.

Azra only winced and and grabbed her head.

'Really, master Gimli. Keep down your voice!' Dis scolded him. 'You can tell that she is not feeling well.'

Azra looked up and caught the glances between Gimli and Dis. Looking at Legolas she could see that the elf was smiling lightly. It seemed that her friend had to tell her something herself.

'Who won the game?' Azra wanted to know. Both dwarves looked down to the floor and pointed at the elf. Despite her headache Azra had to laugh and for the first time in weeks she felt at home a tiny little bit.

Gandalf sat at the side of the table and looked at the king under the mountain who was musing on his seat at the head of the table. Thorin had been absent minded all morning and Gandalf wondered why. He decided to use the opportunity to talk about the diplomatic relations to the Easterlings.

'Lord Beran will come to Erebor after the meeting in Gondor.' Gandalf informed Thorin.

Thorin straightened. 'Who is Lord Beran?'

'Azras father.' Gandal told him. 'He wants to negociate peace between the kingdom of Erebor and his clan.'

'If he wanted peace he should not have fought us in the first place.' Thorin growled. 'Now that he lost the war he asks for peace.'

'He wants his daughter back.' Gandalf said quietly.

Azra. Thorin felt a twitch in his stomach as he remembered this morning.

'His daughter is my prisoner.' Thorin pressed out between clenched teeth. 'Lord Beran is welcome to negociate the terms of her release.'

Gandalf bowed and was more than surprised. That was a reaction he had not expected from Thorin.

'What about the other prisoners?' the wizard asked further.

'Are they from Azras clan?' Thorin wanted to know.

'No. None of them.' Gandalf had to admit. He waited for the outburst when Thorin would learn that more Easterling lords would show up at Erebor.

'So I suppose that their lords will come to Erebor and negociate their release, too?' Thorin asked quietly.

Gandalf nodded and saw Thorin take a deep breath. But there was no outburst.

'Taking sides with Sauron will cost them highly. They will neither receive mercy, nor forgiveness. They are welcome to negotiate peace, but they might not like the cost.' Thorin told the wizard.

Gandalf bowed his head in agreement. This was more cooperation from the dwarf king than he had ever awaited. He wondered what had softened the dwarf kings heart.

Dis and Azra sat in one of Dales beautiful gardens, enjoying the sun. They had brought a basket full of fruits and sweets and talked.

'There is nothing to tell...I was so drunk that I didn´t find my room. I woke up in your brothers bed. He told me that I showed up at his door at night and that he didn´t want me to spend the night in Erebors corridors. He slept in the armchair all night.' Azra told Dis and was unsure wether she should tell her the rest.

'Thats my brother how I know him.' Dis was relieved. 'Although he would not have let any woman sleep in his bed.' she cocked her head at her friend. 'Tell me, what happened after I had burst in?'

Azra sighed, there was now way out of it now. But she did not know how to begin. Dis saw her friend's hesitation and the color in her face and grinned. She could guess what had happened. Laughing she threw her arms around the young woman.

'I knew it!' Dis beamed. 'Did he kiss you? Or did you start it? Tell me everything!'

Azra was confused. 'How did you know?'

'Oh, come on! The way you two looked at each other and behaved in each others company. You blush everytime we talk about him!' Dis grinned. 'You two wanted each other you were just both too stubborn to realise that!'

'Well then. If you already know then there is nothing to tell.' Azra teased Dis before she continued. 'Thorin kissed me first. He was so gentle and considerate. I never expected him to be that way.'

Dis was surprised to hear that information. She had never heard of her brother being gentle, but passionate and rough. Azra seemed to wake unknown feelings in Thorin.

'Now its your turn.' Azra jerked Dis out of her thoughts. 'You and Gloins son seem more fond of each other.'

'Don´t even think about it.' Dis grumbled. 'That insufferable dwarf passed out way before me yesterday and started snoring. He almost woke up half the mountain.'

Azra laughed, she could picture it vividly.

'And still, you spend time with him.' Azra grinned as it was Dis turn to blush a little.

As they returned to Erebor Azra caught a glimpse of a blue tunic on the lookout over Erebors gate. She looked up and saw Thorin look down to his sister and her friends. Quickly she lowered her head. She had no idea how things would develop now. Thorin was the king of Erebor and she was a prisoner of war. There would never be more than...physical attraction. Azras heart sank in her chest as Dis sons arrived and greeted them. Kili was nice as always and even Fili looked at her with less mistrust in his bearded face.

'Do you care to join us for an ale before dinner?' Fili hugged his mother. Azra smirked as she saw Dis wince, but quickly made her way to the kitchen to help Bombur with the dinner preparations. She had neglected her duties for too long already.

As she arrived in the kitchen Bombur greeted her nervously.

'King Thorin has asked for a meal out of the Eastern cuisine. Do we have everything we need to prepare such a meal?' he asked.

Azra was taken back for a short while, but tried to concentrate on the nervous, fat dwarf. She took a look at the supplies and nodded. 'Don´t worry, master Bombur. We will fulfill the king's wish.'

Still wondering why the dwarf king wanted an Eastern meal Azra began to work. Bombur left the kitchen and Azra began to hum a song she remembered from home. Soon she sang quietly:

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding.  
Fall into your sunlight.  
The future's open wide, beyond believing.  
To know why, hope dies.  
Losing what was found, a world so hollow.  
Suspended in a compromise.  
The silence of this sound, is soon to follow.  
Somehow, sundown._

_And finding answers._  
_Is forgetting all of the questions we called home._  
_Passing the graves of the unknown._

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading._  
_Illusions of the sunlight._  
_And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting._  
_With love gone, for so long._

_And this day's ending._  
_Is the proof of time killing, all the faith I know._  
_Knowing that faith, is all I hold._

_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand._  
_Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love,_

_without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on.  
But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning.  
Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart.  
Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent.  
All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain.  
All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over.  
There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones.  
To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all._

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding._  
_Fall into your sunlight._

Thorin was heading to the kitchen as he heard a female voice sing. Silently he opened the door to the kitchen and saw Azra preparing dinner while singing.

_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand. _  
_Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love,_

_without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on.  
But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning.  
Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart.  
Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent.  
All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain.  
All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over.  
There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones.  
To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all._

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding._  
_Fall into your sunlight._

Azras sad voice touched Thorins heart. Slowly he walked closer to Azra and made her jump as he touched her arm.

'Good Gods!' Azra relaxed as she saw that it was Thorin. She looked down and saw that she had accidentally cut herself in the index finger. She lifted the wound to her lips and sucked at it while looking at Thorin.

Thorin wanted to apologise for scaring her as she began sucking on her injured finger. That banal gesture aroused him and he scolded himself mentally for reacting like a dwarfling in his puberty.

'Forgive me.' he said with his deep voice, sending shivers down Azras back. He took her hand and saw that the cut in her finger had already stopped bleeding. He lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed the cut, then moved over to her palm. The butterflies in Azras stomach began transform into small, but powerful twisters. Azras hand cupped Thorins cheek as Dis came into the kitchen and disrupted the peaceful moment. Azra and Thorin backed away from each other, but Dis already grinned from one ear to the other.

'Good evening you two. I see you have made yourself comfortable?' she teased her brother.

Before Thorin could answer they heard a loud noise from the pantry. Azra excused herself and went looking if Bombur had any trouble. She was relieved to escape the kitchen before she would start to blush violently of embarassment.

As she was gone Dis turned towards her big brother. 'Listen, before you try anything. She has never been with a man before, so don´t scare her.' she told him.

Thorin was completely flabbergasted. He had guessed that Azra had only little experience with men, but he had never guessed that she was still untouched. With a heavy heart Thorin decided that he should stay away from the Easterling. He did not want to be the one taking her virginity in confinement.

They heard another rumble in the pantry and turned around as they heard laughter coming from inside the pantry. Curiously, Dis and Thorin walked to the small room beside the kitchen. Bombur had stumbled and had landed butt first in an empty barrel. He was stuck and Azra tried to pull him out, which was hindered by her laughing.

Thorin shook his head and fought back his own laughter. Together they tried to pull Bombur out of the barrel, Thorin pulled at the barrels end and Dis and Azra took Bomburs arms. Finally, the cook was free and grinned as Azra hugged him laughing. As she turned her face towards him and smiled at him, Thorin forgot that he wanted to stay away from her.


	11. Chapter 11

**This one is a very dark chapter. **

**Warning, mention of rape. Please remain respectful.**

'One of the mines collapsed! There are about 50 miners trapped in that mine.' Dwalin told Thorin as they ran down the stairs to Erebors mines.

'How did that happen?' the king under the mountain wanted to know.

Dwalin shook his head perplexed. 'We do not know, the chambers were solid at the last inspection.'

As they arrived at the collapsed mine Thorin could see the whole dimension of the damage. The entrance to the mine chamber was buried. Huge rocks blocked the path and the dwarves rushing to the miners help were unable to reach them.

'Can we move those rocks?' Thorin demanded.

'If we move them, more will crash down, your majesty.' one of the miners answered.

'We cannot leave them trapped in there.' Thorin said determined. 'Stabilise the rocks as good as possible and free the entrance.'

Thorin knew that there was only little chance that the entrance could be freed without more rocks crashing down, but they had to do something. He watched as the miners prepared to roll away the heavy rocks blocking the entrance and send everyone away who had no business on the scene. The miners had managed to move parts of the avalanche and had beaten a pathway to the buried miners. One after one could be freed. But as the last few miners were to cross the path a new avalanche rumbled down. The rocks would have killed the remaining miners and helpers, but it never reached them. Thorin saw the rocks freeze in their fall and turned to see Azra and Dis standing behind him. Azras gazed was focused on the avalanche.

'Hurry up! Get them out!' Dis shouted to the helpers who were staring at the frozen avalanche in awe.

Azra tried to focus on the rocks, but she did not know how long she could keep them at bay. She had not used her powers for a long time, except against the orcs a few days ago. She felt her concentration slip and the rocks started shaking.

'Hurry...' she managed to press out and heard Dis shout at the miners to keep it going.

As the last miner was rescued Azra mentally let go and the rocks came crashing down with a force that made the whole mountain shake. Panting she had to sit down, she could not have held on longer. She tried to focus on her surroundings again as she was grabbed from behind and dragged into the shady tunnels of the neighbouring mine.

Thorin sighed in relief as he saw that all the miners had been rescued. Some of them were wounded, but their wounds would heal. Something about this breakdown made him feel suspicious. This had been the mine where the Easterlings had labored. Azra. Thorin turned around to the spot where she had been standing, but she was gone. Frowning Thorin looked around, but there was no sign of the female Easterling. Thorin felt a stinging pain in his stomach. Azra would not have left without a word, he realised and hurried over to his sister.

'Where is the Easterling?' he asked her.

Dis looked at him and then scanned the area. Worry showed in her face. 'I don´t know, she was sitting right there as I last saw her.'

'My king!' the head of the miners ran up to Thorin. 'The Easterlings who have worked this mine are gone! They have not been in the mine at it collapsed either.'

Thorin closed his eyes, now he knew that something was terribly wrong.

'Do you think they took the chance and fled?' Dwalin had joined the king and his sister and frowned. 'Azra is gone, too.'

'She would never flee and the least with the other Easterlings!' Dis exclaimed. 'But what if they...'

'Search all the tunnels and mines!' Thorin yelled at the dwarves. 'We have to find them.'

Azra was dragged into the tunnels by the three Easterlings. She struggled and fought, but using her power had weakened her massively. As they reached a turnoff they paused. The leader of the pack grabbed Azra by her throat and made her look at him.

'Where is this tunnel leading to, wench?' he snarled.

Azra did not answer and spit in his face. In return she felt his fists slam into her stomach. The Easterling who held her let her go and she fell into the dust, panting for air.

'I will no ask you again.' the Easterling grabbed Azra by her hair.

'I do not know where these tunnels lead, I have never been down here.' Azra growled truthfully.

The leader of the Easterlings let go of her and looked around. With a malicious grin he turned back to his victim.

'Well then you are useless to us. But we will have our fun with you before we leave.' he said licking his lips in expectation.

The next moment Azra felt his hands all over her body. She screamed, cursed and bit his lip as he tried to kiss her roughly. Growling he slapped her with the back of his hand, nearly knocking her unconscious. As she felt him push up der dress and spread her legs she desperatly tried to fight him and use her magic, but the incident in the mine had weakened her too much. While one Easterling grabbed her arms their leader began to undo his trousers. He leaned over her and snarled at her, while he positioned himself at her entrance. 'I will make you scream, dwarf wench.'

With a brutal thrust he buried himself into the helpless woman. Azra tried not to scream, but she could not refrain from sobbing. The pain nearly tore her apart, she felt her inside tear and burn as the Easterling pumped into her mercilessly. She went limp which caused the other Easterling to let go of her arms. The moment Azra felt the grip on her arms leave she began fighting the man leaning over her. With a loud growl he hit her again, this time sending her into blackness.

Thorin nearly stumbled as he heard a woman' s despaired shriek in his head. The cry had not reached his ears, the other dwarves in his vicinity did not react. They had searched the tunnels and mines and still had not found one of the fled Easterlings. Thorins gut feeling led him to one of the turnoffs leading to a path up the mountain. Dis followed her brother. She was worried sick and feared for the worst. Dis stopped in her tracks as she saw a movement in the corner of her eye. Niched at the wall of the tunnel she saw a womans body, but it was too dark to see more. Dis moved closer and let out a soft cry. She kneeled beside her friend and gently touched her shoulder. Azra had a laceration on her cheekbone and bruises all over her arms and legs. Dis could also see blood, but at first she did not realise where it came from. As she looked down and saw the torn dress she gasped and felt tears burn in her eyes.

'Dis...' Azra whispered.

'I am here.' Dis told her softly. 'I am so sorry, we came too late. My goodness...I am so sorry.'

Azra felt unconsciousness take over. 'Don´t let him see me like this.' she asked her friend and blacked out again.

Dis frowned. Don´t let who see her like this? She pulled down her friends dress and covered her bareness. She realised that Azra had meant Thorin. Shaking her head Dis softly pulled up her friend into a sitting position. She wouldn´t tell Thorin a thing.

'Over here! I need help!' she yelled down the tunnel and heard heavy steps approach her. Thorin reached her first. Dis saw him pale as he layed eyes on the female Easterling. Kneeling beside them he heard him mutter. 'They will pay for this.'

Determined he took the injured woman in his arms and they rushed to the infirmary.

Master Oin winced as he saw the injuries inflicted upon Azra by the Easterlings. He could already guess by Dis look that there was more than met the eye. Oin asked Thorin and Dis to leave and turned to his patient. Carefully he tended to the laceration and the bruises before he removed her dress to wash off the blood. Oin did his best to tend to the injuries Azra had due to the rape, but he was unsure since he barely tended to such wounds in day to day business. As he was finished he wrapped Azra into thick sheets and covered her with a white blanket. She was still unconcious, a fact that worried Oin. Dis had told them that she had been awake as she found her, so Oin hoped that she only had a light concussion.

In the evening, Azra opened her eyes. She asked for water and asked Oin to make her a tea out of certain herbs. Oin knew these herbs, in high concentration they would prevent pregnancy. Clever girl, Oin thought.

A few moments later Dis came into the infirmary, looking after her friend.

'How are you?' she asked sitting down at Azras side. She knew that it was a stupid question but she did not know how else to start.

Azra tried to smile. 'I am alright.' Sighing she turned her head away. 'I should have fought harder then this would not have happened. But I was too weak.' she said the last word with utter disgust.

Dis took Azras cold hand. 'Don´t ever say that again. You rescued the miners from death and you fought the three Easterlings who did...this...to you.'

'How do you know?' Azra turned back to her friend.

'We caught them in one of the blind alleys. Two of them looked pretty beaten up and one of them cursed something about some fierce dwarf wench. No offense, but I think he meant you.' Dis tried to lighten up the mood.

Azra smiled lightly, she tried not to remember the things the Easterlings had done to her and pushed the memory far away into the last corner of her mind.

'What will happen to them?' Azra asked Dis.

'Thorin was furious. Not only did they cause the collaps of the mines, they also hurt you. I have never seen him like this, I think he needed all his will power to not beat the leader of the Easterlings to death.' Dis shoudered. The look in her brothers face had been so dark and menacing. She had not told him what had happened to Azra, but he was no naive dwarfling. He could figure what the three men had done and their own statements had also revealed their crimes.

'Thorin ordered them to be taken to the prison cells deep down in the mountain. I don´t think they´ll ever leave their cells again.' Dis stated pleased.

Azra sighed relieved. So they would not pose a threat to her anymore. She did not have to worry when moving in Erebor now. Azra winced as she tried to sit up in her bed. Her whole body was in pain.

'I wanted to ask Oin if I may leave, but I think I´ll stay put for a while.' she sighed dryly.

'You should rest.' Dis stroked her friends hair. 'I will come visit you tomorrow morning.'

Azra nodded and watched her friend leave. She felt feverish and fell asleep in the next moment. Around midnight she felt a cold hand on her face, it stroked her cheek and gently pulled back the streaks of hair that had fallen into her face. Azra did not know if she was dreaming, but as she opened her eyes a few minutes later she was alone. Sighing, she fell back into a dreamless sleep.

Thorin paced in his room, restless and wide awake. He had visited Azra in the infirmary, but the Easterling had been sleeping. Probably better that way, Thorin thought. He had no idea how to confront her now after all that had happened. No words in this world could express how guilty Thorin felt about what had happened to Azra. She had used her power in their favor - again - and had payed for it. He had not been there to protect her from the Easterlings. He had failed her.

Covering his face, Thorin sat down in his armchair and stared into the dying flames. This night he did not sleep.

A week had passed and life had returned to normal in Erebor. Azra walked down the corridors to the kitchen, she only hurt a little, Oin had really tended to her well. Dis had done everything in her power to distract Azra from the terrible experience in the mine. But the three men had not broken the young woman. Azra decided to look forward and live with the shame of being dishonored. There was nothing she could have done about it anymore, so she saw no reason to dwell in the past. A few times the memory of the leader of the Easterlings leaning over her flashed up in her mind, but she quickly banned them. Azra was thankful about the fact that she blacked out shortly after the leader of the men had taken her. She only remembered these few seconds and not more. Dis had told her that her brother knew what the men had done to her and this caused Azra to avoid the king under the mountain. She could not look him in the eye and not think about her defilement, the king would only see a dishonored woman in her. Musing, she entered the kitchen.

As she looked up she saw Dis and Gimli stand in front of the fireplace, both looked at her with a caught expression on their faces. Dis tried to remain nonchalant, but Gimli blushed till his face had the same color as his hair. Azra had no idea what they had been doing, but considering their strange behaviour Azra must have had a very bad timing. Not saying a word, Azra walked over to a shelf and took a mug of water. She eyed the two dwarves with an amused look and swiftly left the kitchen. On the way to her room she had to walk past Thorins room. She was halfway past the door as it opened and Vada, the red haired woman walked out of Thorins room, chatting and laughing. Azras fingers went limp and the mug of water landed on the floor in a loud clash.

**Ok, I sincerely hope I didn't ruin it for for you guys! From now on it gets better...**

**Chapter 14 or 15 will finally introduce Azras father.**


	12. Chapter 12

Thorin opened the door to let Vada out, they had spend a few hours catching up with each others lives and Vada had told him about her business, which went better than ever. As Vada had stepped outside he heard the sound of ceramic splinter on the floor. He looked out on the corridor and saw Azra stand there staring at Vada. At her feet lay the shards of a water mug. Vada watched the young woman in amusement and gave Thorin a kiss on the cheek before she turned away and left. Thorin was too aghast to move. He felt Azras burning gaze on him and could feel the tension building up between them. After a while he saw Azra kneel down and pick up the shards of the mug. He hurried to help her, but as he kneeled in front of her she met his gaze with a furious look that made him pull back his hand. Azra quickly picked up the shards and curtsied before Thorin before she turned around and nearly ran towards Dis' room. Thorin stood there for a while, to astonished to move.

What had just happened? Why had Azra become that furious at the sight of Vada? Questions filled Thorins mind and he decided to follow Azra and plainly ask her. His knock was ignored, but he knew that she was in Dis' room.

By Durins beard, he was the king and he would not let her treat him like this. Determined he opened the door and froze as a ceramic cup came flying and missed him only by little. With a loud clash the cup exploded at the door.

'Alright!' Thorin held his hands up in defense. 'I'm leaving.' In retreat he closed the door and bumped into Dis who had sneeked up behind him. 'I would not go in there if I were you.'

'Why not?' Dis cocked an eyebrow at him. 'She seems to be mad at you and not me.' before she could slip past him Thorin held her back.

'What did I do?' Thorin could not understand.

'You kissed her and now you turn back to Vada.' Dis frowned at him. 'We met at the gate when I came back from Dale. She told me that she had visited you and that some clumsy black haired servant girl had dropped a water mug as she saw you two. I figured that she meant Azra.'

'I kissed...turn back to...how do you even know all of this?!' Thorin felt a new headache build up in his skull. 'Does the Easterling know that Vada and I...how does she know?'

'A small clue, brother.' Dis grinned at him. 'Women _talk_.' With these words she carefully opened the door and entered Azras room.

Azra swung her sword at the training puppet in the training room and tried to let off steam. The training sword was blunt and heavy so she turned away for a break, but kicked the puppet in the crotch as a final.

'Whoa, lass. Let the poor puppet live.' Dwalin had entered the room and grinned at the furious Easterling. 'You should take your anger out on the person who deserves it.'

'I do not think this is a good idea, master Dwalin.' Azra sighed. She sat down at the foot of a pillar and leaned against the cool stone.

Dwalin looked down at her and smirked. The frail looking young woman was more than met the eye. No wonder his king was interested in her. Dwalin grinned as he thought about the glances the king and his prisoner had exchanged the last days. Seeing the Easterling that furious had to mean that his king had screwed up badly. In all these years Thorin only had to deal with women who were more than willing to share his bed. This one was different. The old captain of the guard had never met a woman who had troubled his king as much as this young Easterling. He grinned and told himself that the next weeks would get more than interesting.

Weeks had passed since the assault on her and Azra felt her memory of the events faint into darkness and oblivion. But she still felt periled in the company of men. She did not accompany Dis to Dale anymore and even Legolas or Gandalfs presence made her feel in peril for some time. On the other hand the company of dwarves made her feel secure. She spent alot of time in the kitchen with Bombur and in the library with Ori. In the morning hours she trained with Dwalin and made huge progress. But she did avoid Thorin. Her feelings towards the dwarf king troubled her. She felt drawn to him and she could not forget his lips on hers and his hands on her body. At the beginning, the thought of her kiss with Thorin had always brought back the memory of the Easterlings hands on her, but with time Azra managed to seperate her memories.

Azra had not slept all that night. In the early morning hours she went down to the training area and started sparring with the training puppet. Her big brother had shown her a few punches. Fists up, don't forget full coverage, he had told her. Gods, how much she missed her family...

She jumped as someone touched her shoulder and kicked backwards as a reflex. Turning around she saw Thorin on one knee, growling in pain. Azra realised that she had kicked the king of Erebor and as it seemed she had hit a very delicate spot.

'By Durins beard, Easterling.' Thorin groaned and tried to stand up. He decided that he had to wait. In that moment Fili and Kili entered the training area. All the saw was their uncle who kneeled in front of the Easterling on one knee.

While Fili looked more than aghast, Kili began to grin like a maniac.

'Mother is gonna love this!' he chuckled.

Fili rolled his eyes and walked to Thorin to help him up. Azra still stood petrified in shock, she shook her head to get a clear mind. They heard heavy steps walk towards the training area and a few moments later Dwalin entered the room. Surprised he looked at the group who sat together in uneasy silence. As he realised what must have happened he burst into roaring laughter.

'My parents raised a gentleman, hers a dragon.' Thorin growled as he was back in his room. 'I wanted to apologise to her. And she kicks me.'

'Apologise for what?' Dwalin had accompanied his king to his chambers.

Thorin had to frown, he was not sure why he wanted to apologise himself. 'This is complicated.'

'I can imagine.' Dwalin smirked. 'But you could still talk to her.'

'No way in Mordor I am going to talk to her _now_.' Thorin grumbled.

'She avoids you.' Dwalin might have had old eyes, but he had eyes. 'That might be because she saw you with Vada that day or she could fear that she is not worth of your sight anymore because of what happened to her in the mines. Or maybe its both.'

Thorin covered his eyes with his hands. He had avoided her, too. He did not know how to confront her with what happened. Vada was the smaller issue. But the incident in the mines had destroyed the peaceful life Azra had build up in Erebor.

That evening, Thorin decided to eat dinner together with his sister, Azra, Gimli and Legolas. To ensure a more easy evening he also invited his nephews and Dwalin. Bombur and Azra had prepared a very tasty meal, ham backed in bread, poultry in ginger and honey sauce and fresh fish with lemonsauce. Azra had also prepared a small salad for Legolas, which the elf acknoledged with a smile. As Thorin saw the elf prince smile at Azra he felt a light sting. Thranduils son was a goog looking elf and he was nice and attentive. But then he saw Azra back away from the elf, a haunted look in her eyes. He was pulled out of his dark thoughts by Dis and Gimli who had gotten into another fight.

'You insufferable and arrogant piece of dwarf!' Thorin had to grin at Dis' outburst. 'Don't even think about that.'

'This is a simple and innocent bead, don't make such a drama about it woman.' Gimli growled. 'You will look beautiful with it shining in your hair.'

'And now I look hideous or what does that suppose to mean?' Dis snarled at poor Gimli.

'You look as beautiful as an edelweiss, mylady.' Gimli grinned and ducked as a plate came flying by, which was caught by Legolas before it shattered on the floor.

Azra patted Gimlis back and shook her head at him. 'You do know that edelweiss is hairy and people die falling down from the top of mountains trying to retrieve that flower?'

'Yes, indeed.' Gimlis grin grew wider. 'A flower just like our lady Dis.'

As Dis stormed away to yell out her frustration Azra turned to Gimli.

'Smooth.' she said dryly, earning a huge grin from Dwalin. At least those two were talking, the captain of the guard thought. Unlike other people in this room.

Thorin watched the flirting in light amusement. Gimli was a good dwarf and Thorin had nothing against him courting his sister. On the contrary, he almost pitied the dwarf for the hard goal he had set for himself.

After dinner, Azra shood the party out and started cleaning the kitchen. She did not hear Thorin sneeking back into the room. He had tried to catch her gaze the whole evening, but Azra had avoided his gaze. Thorin took the opportunity to talk to the young woman without any company. As he walked towards Azra he stepped loudly on purpose to not get kicked again. She turned her head slightly to acknowledge his presence, but she did not look at him.

'Look at me, Easterling.' Thorin demanded softly.

Taking a deep breath, Azra turned around and looked at Thorin. Thorin still saw anger in her eyes and moved closer to her, but with every step he made forward she stepped one backwards. Patiently, Thorin walked forwards until Azra could not move back any more. In a respectful distance he stopped and cocked his head at her.

'Will you talk to me?' he asked quietly.

'No.' Azra stated firmly.

'For Durins sake!' Dwalin came storming back into the kitchen. Dwalin turned to Azra 'Your stubborness could match with the stubborness of the dwarves, now talk.'. Taking a deep breath Dwalin stood there with his hands on his hips and desperately looked at the two people. As the two still did not say a word he growled and left again muttering something about being to old for this nonsense.

Azra could not fight back a smirk at Dwalins outburst and Thorin used the opportunity to take Azras hand.

'You´ve been avoiding me the last weeks. I haven´t had the chance to...thank you for what you did in the mines.' Thorin told her quietly, every one of his words tortured him as they left his mouth.

'You could have ordered me to your room, your majesty, if you wanted to talk to me.' Azra answered coldly, but she added. 'You do not need to thank me.'

'Yes, I do.' Thorin whispered and carefully walked closer until their faces were only a few inches apart. Azra did not flee from his closeness and Thorin could see no panic in her eyes. What he saw nearly took his breath - he saw longing in her deep brown eyes. Softly he touched her lips with his fingers before he replaced them with his lips. Azra felt her mind protest, but realised how much she had missed his touch and his lips on hers and gave up her resistance. Thorin placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up to set her down onto the kitchen table. He wanted her to wrap her legs around him and wanted to pull her close, but he was reluctant to make her do so. Thorin did not want to awaken bad memories. As if she had read his mind Azra broke the kiss and looked at him. Looking him in the eye she grabbed his mithril belt and pulled him close. With her legs around him she wrapped her arms around his neck and layed her forehead against his.

'I can understand if you do not want me anymore.' she whispered and Thorin needed a while to realise what she had said. Shocked, he looked at her and took her face into his callous hands.

'Don´t say that. I want you and I want to give you pleasure.' Thorin pressed out between light kisses. 'I will wait till you are ready for it. And I will never let anyone touch you against your will ever again. And by the way. There was nothing between me and Vada the day you saw us. It has been you all along.'

Azras heart felt light hearing his words. She wanted him, too. So much. His touch did not bring back bad memories as she had expected. On the contrary, Azra longed for his gentle touch and his closeness. The closeness they had had nothing to do with the brutal assault on her in the tunnels of the mines. Thorin kissed her lips, her cheeks, the side of her face and moved down her neck. As he started nibbling Azra could not fight a moan and her head fell back in delight. Her hands moved into his mane. If they were not intimate now then when would they be, she thought amused. Thorins lips released the soft skin of her neck only to find themselves on her lips again. This time her tongue pressed against his lips and smiling into the kiss he parted his lips for her. Shyly she explored his mouth and sent cold and hot shivers down his spine. Azra took Thorins hand and pulled up one side of her skirt. She placed his hand on her bare leg and led it up and down her thigh. Thorin felt his member harden against her inner thighs. He wanted to pull away, but Azra held him close. Crossing her legs behind him she pulled him as close as she could and deepened their kiss.

Fili and Kili were on their way to the kitchen to get some ale as they ran into Dwalin who stood in front of the door, his arms crossed.

'Don't go in there.' the huge dwarf growled and gave them a strict look. With his massive body he blocked the entrance to the kitchen.

'Why not?' Kili asked curiously and tried to peek past Dwalin.

'Thats none of your business, nosy dwarf.' Dwalin smirked. 'And you two should not drink anymore anyway. Battle training tomorrow after sunrise.' Dwalin pointed his index finger at the two.

'Awwwww noooooo.' Fili and Kili tried their best puppy dog eyes, but the captain of the guard stood firm. Grinning he watched them leave and went back to guard the door.


	13. Chapter 13

'Did you hear that?' Azra asked Thorin.

'Thats Dwalin.' Thorin mumbled against her neck. Softly he nibbled her soft skin and lightly bit her shoulder. He had not known that his old friend had followed him back to the kitchen, but he was thankful that he seemed to keep a watch on their privacy. Dwalin would never admit that himself, but he was a very warm-hearted dwarf.

Azra wasn't able to form a straight thought anymore, Thorins lips on her skin drove her insane. As he moved up to her jaw she moaned and arched her back. Thorin felt her hips press against his and hissed quietly. His hand cupped her breasts and softly kneaded them. For a short moment Azra felt the rough touch of the Easterling on her, but Thorin began whispering dwarvish words into her ear which quickly brought her back to reality. Azra could not understand them, but her stomach began playing yo-yo and she forced herself to ban the memory of her rape. She wanted Thorin and she would not let the assault by her kin ruin what she had with this dwarf. Thorin softly pulled up the rest of her skirt and knelt down between her legs. He began tracing soft kisses up her inner thigh and felt her shudder. Azra leaned back and relished his lips on her skin. As Thorin kissed and nibbled his way to her core she gasped, but of sheer delight. Before he went any further Thorin looked up at Azra and could only see delight and arousal in her eyes. As she smiled at him reassuringly he continued and gently pressed his lips on her labia. Azra arched her back and tilted her pelvis to meet his lips. As he inserted his tongue Azra could not supress a hoarse cry. Thorin dipped his tongue into her hot and wet core again causing her to cry out in pleasure. Azra felt hot shivers run down her spine. She let her head fall back and grabbed Thorins hair, pulling it softly.

'Gods, Thorin.' she whispered and felt an unfamiliar pressure build up inside of her. Her first orgasm erupted hard and hot and Azra cried out her pleasure forgetting that Dwalin was probably still standing in front of the kitchen door. Panting heavily she tried to focus again as Thorin stood up and kissed her, letting her taste herself.

'What about you?' Azra asked as Thorin pulled down her skirt.

'Another time, Easterling. Another time.' Thorin smiled at her and kissed her again before he lifted her from the table.

'Oh the humanity...'Azra sighed as they walked towards the door. 'Dwalin...'

Thorin laughed, as he realised that his old friend would probably be haunted by nightmares from now on. He had also forgotten about his loyal friend guarding the door to prevent his family to ruin this evening for them. As he opened the door Dwalin was nowhere to be seen. Thorin heard Azra sigh in relief and took her hand as they walked back to their rooms.

'I will guide you to your room, Easterling.' Thorin told her softly.

Azra cocked her head at him. She liked it when he called her Easterling. It didn't sound negative out of his mouth. Silently they walked down the halls and corridors of Erebor and stopped in front of Azras room. Thorin realised that it was only around the corner of his own chambers. It was directly beside of Dis' room, he should have known.

'Good night, King Thorin.' Azra smiled sheepishly and opened the door.

'Good night, Easterling.' Thorin leaned at the doorframe and held a grip on Azras hand. Gently he placed a kiss on the back of her hand before he turned away and walked back to his room.

Azra watched him till he had walked around the corner and smiled dreamfully as she lay down on her bed. This night she slept like a baby. Thorin had given her back some of the peace she had felt before the assault on her.

The following days went by like the wind. Thorin and Azra did not see each other during the day, but Thorin came to dinner every evening. The other dwarves smiled at the gazes Thorin and Azra exchanged and Legolas smirked at Dis telling her that he had told her so. Dwalin had almost crawled under the table in embarassment as he had met Azra for the first time after her intimate evening with Thorin in the kitchen. Azra had only grinned at him and served him his food.

Three days after their encounter in the kitchen Thorin knocked on Azras door after dinner. Dis opened the door.

'Brother, come in.' Dis grinned and pulled Thorin into the room. He saw that the two friends had made themselves comfortable on a huge fur in front of the fireplace with sweets and mead.

'Mead?' he asked amused and cocked an eyebrow at Azra who looked down blushing. 'I see I have disturbed your evening, I should come back later.'

'No, brother. I was about to leave anyway.' Dis hurried to tell him. Thorin could tell that she was lying because her glass of mead was still half full. But he wanted to be with Azra and welcomed that his sister gave them the chance to be alone.

'Talk to Gimli.' Azra shouted after Dis, earning a death glare from the kings sister. She chuckled as she turned to Thorin.

'I am glad you came.' she told him quietly and invited him to sit down at her side.

'We have not been alone in three days.' Thorin whispered hoarsely. He kneeled down beside her and cupped her face in his hands. Their lips met in a tender kiss. 'I missed you.'

His words gave Azra a warm feeling. She had missed him, too. But she would never have imagined that the king of Erebor would ever show interest in her or even miss her when she was not at his side. Thorin felt her hesitation and pulled back.

'What is it?' he frowned, fearing that she would reject him.

'Its nothing. I just feel...happy.' Azra realised that as she said it herself. She leaned towards Thorin who let out a relieved sigh. 'With you.'

Thorin pulled her in his arms and kissed her hungrily. He began to worry that he might move too quickly as Azra leaned back and pulled him down onto the fur with her. They kissed passionately and Thorins hand moved over Azras side. As if he was not aroused enough he realised then that she was only wearing a nightgown. Thin fabric covered her body and seductively lay around her curves. Trailing kisses down her neck Thorin pulled down the fabric from her shoulder. He kissed every inch of her exposed flesh and enjoyed her quiet moans. Thorin kissed her bare shoulders and nibbled her breasts through the delicate fabric of the nightgown. He pulled her up onto his lap and let the gown slide over her shoulders. It slid down to her elbows and revealed her firm breasts. Azra shifted on Thorins lap and let the gown slide down to her waist. Thorin looked at the beautiful woman in front of him and relished the sight of her wonderful body. Gently he layed her down again and freed her from her gown. Azra was laying on her back in front of the fire, the flames enlightened her body and threw dancing shadows onto her skin. Leaning on his elbow Thorin watched her, his hand traced down her side and belly and sent shivers through her body. Azra sat up and grabbed his tunic to pull it over his head. She was fascinated by his body. Dark brown hair covered his chest and he was incredibly muscular. Hard muscles covered his shoulders, arms and his massive lower arms. Azra let her fingers trail down Thorins chest, over his ripped abs and down to his waist. Leaning into Thorin she kissed him gently while she worked on his trousers and pulled them down. As she had freed him of his pants she let her fingers stroke up his body and caressed his erection. Thorin gasped and closed his eyes. Azras fingers circled around his tip and teased him lovingly. With a quiet growl Thorin pushed her down and carefully layed on top of her. Her hands moved into his hair over to his face, stroking over his beard. Azra inspected his braids, Dis had told her that they were of big importance in the dwarven culture and Azra was curious. Thorin saw the questioning look in her face as she looked at his braids. Although he was already highly aroused he took his time to explain them.  
'These ones will be losened when I get married.' he pointed to the two braids at the side of his face. 'The one in the back holds the rune of my family and this one in my beard ...well that ones vanity.' he ended grinning.  
'Your beard is not at long as the ones of the other dwarves - I like that.' Azra told him quietly.  
Thorin had to smile. 'Why?'  
'A long beard makes you look...old.' Azra said honestly and smiled at him sheepishly.  
'I am old.' Thorin smirked. Just then he realised how young Azra was compared to him. But his doubts were blown away a Azra moved below him and pulled him down for a fierce kiss. She pressed her body against his and her hot skin on his made Thorin forget all doubts.  
Azra moaned as Thorin trailed wet kisses down her body, lingering at her breasts. As he softly took her nipples between his teeth she had to gasp and chuckle. Kneading her breasts Thorins tongue teased her skin. He moved down to her belly, licking, nibbling and kissing. Azra looked down as she suddenly felt a fluid flow down her belly and into her belly button. Thorin had taken one of the glasses of mead and poured the wine onto Azra. He grabbed her waist to hold her still and licked and sucked the sticky wine out of her belly button and of her skin. Azras heart nearly stopped as Thorins tongue followed the flow of the wine down the side of her belly and down to her hips.  
'Thorin...' she just had to say his name.  
With a loving smirk Thorin leaned over her again and kissed her, this time he was the one tasting like mead. Azra felt is hand move between her legs and stiffened.  
'You want me to stop?' Thorin froze as he asked her.  
No way Azra wanted him to stop. 'No, please no.' she bit her lower lip as she looked at him.  
Thorin felt that she was wet and ready, but he also knew that she was afraid.  
'I will not hurt you, I promise.' Thorin whispered and felt Azra slowly relax under his touch. Her hands rested on his shoulders as Thorin leaned forward and nuzzled her nose with his. Thorin carefuly slid a finger into her, slowly and gently. He saw Azra close her eyes and her grip on his shoulders tightened. Thorin started moving inside of her and made her moan quietly. Her back arched lightly and she leaned into his touch.  
Azra had never felt such a sensation. She felt as if she was melting in Thorins arms. As Thorin started to thrust his finger in and out of her her moans grew louder. Azra grabbed Thorins mane and pulled him down. Their lips crushed together as they kissed fiercely. As Thorin pulled out of her Azra groaned in protest. Thorin smirked into the kiss and nibbled on her lower lip.  
'I will only continue if you tell me to, Easterling.' Thorin told her gently.  
Azra looked into his eyes and was sure that he would never hurt her. For a second she saw the Easterling leaning over her in her mind, but she controlled her arising panic and took a deep breath.  
'I want to feel you inside of me, Thorin.' she whispered honestly. 'I want you so much.'  
Thorin felt his heart rush at her words and gently spread her legs. He positioned himself between them and slowly pushed himself into her entrance. She was so incredibly tight and wet, only for him. Azra gasped as he pushed into her. He filled her completely and besides of a slight pain she also felt pure arrousal.  
'Gods!' she exclaimed as Thorin slowly pulled out and thrust in her again. She wrapped her legs around Thorins waist and met everyone of his thrusts. Thorins hands on her thighs, lightly squeezing her flesh sent waves of lust through her body.  
Thorin was torn between pleasure and torture. Azra was so tight that he nearly came instantly. But he wanted this to be her pleasure and he relished the sight of the woman sprawling underneath him. Azras hands moved down Thorins back, her nails digging into his skin. As he lowered down and kissed her neck Azra dug her nails deeper into his back. Thorin let out a growl and increased the pace of his thrusts. His teeth left a mark on Azras neck. He felt her tighten around him and grabbed her hips to pull her closer and deepen his thrusts.  
Azra felt her orgasm build up inside of her and screamed passionately as it broke out in waves and left her body boneless and limb. She heard Thorin groan as he reached his climax. Azra increased the pressure of her legs around him to hold him close. Thorin had collapsed on top of her and she could hear him panting near her ear. Softly she stroked his hair. Thorin grabbed her and rolled onto his back, to not crush her under his weight. With a deep sigh she cuddled up against his chest while her fingers played with his hair. She felt incredibly tired, but she did not want to miss one second with Thorin. Azra let her hand move over his chest, down his abs, but before she could move further down Thorin grabbed her hand and chuckled quietly.

'Don´t tease me, woman.' he smirked and kissed the palm of her hand.

Azra looked at him and braced her chin on his chest. Thorin could tell that she was tired. He stood up from the fireplace and lifted her up on his arms. They lay down in the huge and cozy bed and fell asleep in each others arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Azra had never thought that the passionate act between man and woman could be that intense and that wonderful. Thorin showed her pleasures she had never felt before and visited her almost every evening after dinner. They always met in her room, for the risk of disruption was too high in his chambers. Thorin was gentle and considerate and Azra got more passionate and forward with every of their encounters. She could tell that Thorin was holding himself back for her. His consideration warmed her heart, he was so much more than the arrogant and stone-hearted dwarf king she had thought him to be. The memory of the assault on her by the Easterlings barely came back to her when she was with Thorin.

Azra cuddled up in his arms as usual, but that winters night Thorin could not sleep. His thoughts drifted to Gandalfs letter that had arrived today. Lord Beran, Azras father was on his way to Erebor. Thorin had personaly sent him a letter and had cordially asked him to come to Erebor before the other Easterling lords did. He wanted Azra to meet her father devoid of the watchful and judgemental eyes of the other Easterlings. Thorin had not told Azra that her family would arrive in Erebor in the following weeks. He was not sure how she would receive the news. He knew that she missed her family, but on the other hand Thorin was pretty sure that she liked her life in Erebor. She smiled and laughed more often and she spent alot of time with Gimli and Dis. Legolas had returned to Mirkwood, to be with his family. The dwarves of Erebor respected Azra. They had not forgotten her commitment in the mines, where she had saved so many lives. One of the miner's wives even gave her a small necklace with a dwarven rune as a pendant as a thanks for saving her husbands life. Azra wore it every day.

Thorins closest circle had also accepted her. Dwalin loved her like a daughter and Kili sometimes got her to accompany him and his brother on some of their mischief. Fili still mistrusted her a little bit, but he was polite and friendly towards her. Bomburs kitchen had become the place for joyful gatherings almost every evening. Thorin and the dwarves who had reclaimed Erebor at his side met more often and had included Azra, Gimli and Dis, who were officially courting now.

'Did you get her drunk?' Azra teased Gimli. 'I do not know how else she would have let you put your bead into her hair.'

'Ha! When it comes to drinking master Gimli _lets me win_ every time.' Dis exclaimed but smiled lovingly at her love.

Azra smiled as she watched the couple in love. She was very happy for Dis and Gimli. But at the same time she wondered - was there a chance for love for her and Thorin? They kept their relationship a secret, only a few knew of their affection for each other. Azra knew that Thorin could never openly court her and she doubted that the king of Erebor would ever marry a woman who was not a dwarf. Her face must have shown her dark thoughts because she instantly felt a slight touch on her thigh. She looked down and saw Thorins hand on her, she always wondered how he could touch her that gently with these strong hands. Later that evening, as she walked back to her room with Thorin, he asked if she was alright, but Azra could not tell him what preoccupied her. She did not want to lose what they had.

As they arrived in her room, Azra took Thorins hands and led him directly to her bed. Gently she pushed him to sit on the bed and sat down on his lap. She needed him so badly. Kissing him passionately she removed his fur cloak and removed his tunic. She felt his hands on her thighs and his member harden. Azra began rubbing against Thorins erection, causing him to gasp and grab her waist.

'Why so hasty, my Easterling?' Thorin whispered in Azras ear and nibbled on her earlobe. He enjoyed her being that forward, but he did not want to force anything on her.

'Take me - hard, Thorin.' Azra asked him shyly. 'Don´t hold yourself back for me.'

'Are you sure?' Thorin asked her in astonishment. The assault on her had been months ago, but he still feared to make her remember.

Azra nodded and removed her dress, their boots and his pants. 'Please, Thorin. I know that you would never hurt me. And I know you want it.'

Thorin felt her legs straddle him and this time she positioned herself over his stone hard erection and pushed down with a hard thrust. Both cried out at the sensation. Thorin grabbed her waist and supported her thrusts by lifting his hips to meet hers. Azra arched her back and leaned backwards and revealed her firm breasts. She gasped in pleasure as Thorin started sucking and kneading them. Every of his hard thrusts hit a spot inside of her that made her see stars. Not one second did she remember the awful assault on her in the mines. Thorin took her roughly, but still passionate and lovingly. His thrusts became harder and sent hot and cold shivers through her body. His kisses trailed up to her neck and he left marks all over her. Azras moan and quiet cries of arousal almost made him lose control and as he felt her muscles contract around him he thrust into her with one last powerful strike of his hips which send them both over the edge. Azra cried out passionately as a mindblowing climax shot through her body. Panting for air she collapsed onto Thorin and both layed down onto the soft mattress.

'Thank you.' Azra whispered.

Thorin leaned on one arm to look at the woman beside him. 'For what?'

'For being there for me. For taking me. For keeping me safe in your arms.' Azra winced as she saw the bloody scratch she had left on his shoulder. 'For letting me scar you.' she added teasingly.

Thorin laughed. 'So you left a little mark on me this time. And I should thank you. For giving yourself to me.' he added and kissed her gently.

Thorin paced in his throne room restlessly. Lord Beran had arrived at the gate and was on his way to the king under the mountain. Thorin sat down on his throne as Azras father entered the throne room with two of his advisers and walked up to kneel before him. Thorin nodded cordially and looked at the old man standing up in front of him. Azras father was tall and slim. He had very short white hair and no beard. His bearing was proud and confident. The brown eyes were the same eyes Azra had, Thorin mused.

'King Thorin, I was surprised by your letter which I received three weeks ago.' Lord Beran pulled Thorin out of his thoughts. 'I was under the impression that peace between our lands would not be possible for a long time.'

'Our diplomatical relations were secondary. I wrote to you because of your daughter.' Thorin swallowed as he continued. 'She was one of the Easterling prisoners of war. Her gender was revealed as she came here.'

At these words Thorin saw lord Beran close his eyes. 'How is she?' he asked, his voice was full of pain. Thorin felt his anger rise. She has a better life in Erebor than she ever had with her own people, he wanted to yell into her fathers face. But he took a deep breath and pointed towards the door.

'You can ask her that yourself.' Together they walked out of the throne room into the great hall. Thorin saw a good looking tall man stand with the rest of Berans delegation. That man had dark, straight hair which was bound back into a single braid and had familiar facial features to Azra.

'Andor!' they heard a gasp from the door. Azra stood there, her hands covered her mouth and tears were falling down her face as she saw the young man.

'Azra!' the man exclaimed and ran towards her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Thorin felt a sting in his stomach although he realised that this had to be her brother. He looked at lord Beran who also had tears in his eyes as he saw his daughter. Slowly he walked to his children and sighed happily as Azra saw him and fell into his arms.

'Father!' she exclaimed and pressed her face into his shoulder.

Thorin decided that he should give them some privacy and led them to a smaller hall with a fireplace and some armchairs.

'I suppose you have alot to catch up with.' he said quietly and wanted to leave the room as he was held back by Azras father.

'No words can express my gratitude, King Thorin!' lord Beran exclaimed. 'The way you have treatened my daughter shows your honor and high birth.' he added and bowed.

All Thorin could do was nod in return. He did not want to know what Azras father would do to him if he realised that Thorin had taken Azra into his bed. Turning to the door he caught Azras gaze and knew that she was thinking the same.


	15. Chapter 15

'My sister, what were you thinking? How could you do this to us? We were worried sick about you!' Andor took his little sister in his arms again.

Azra sighed. 'I had to do this. I could not bear the thought of losing either of you two.'

'But we had to bear the thought of losing you!' her father stepped in. 'I was on my way to get you back, but Andor feared that we might reveal your true gender and that would have cost your life. The last months were horrid. The defeated troops came back and told us that the war was lost and that we had payed heavily for our loss. When you did not come back we thought you were dead. Gandalf telling us that you were the dwarf kings prisoner gave us hope again. Tell, my daughter, how are you? Are the dwarves treating you well?'

Azra took a deep breath. 'The dwarves have been more than friendly. They treated me well and I have found friends here in Erebor. The kings sister is my best friend, she tended to me when I came here. I am free to move in this mountain as I wish.'

'Why didn´t you come back to us?' Andor asked her.

'I promised the dwarves that I would not flee. Its a matter of honor, Andor.' Azra stated firmly and continued. 'The dwarves even protected me from the other Easterlings.'

Azra told them nothing about the rape. She could not. She also told them nothing about Thorin. Seeing them again had been a huge shock and Azra had to realise that her family had her back. But then reality hit her brutally -she did not want to go back with her family. She was happy in Erebor. What life would await her back home? She would be a lower being again, a woman who had to hide behind veils and walls. A life in Erebor as a slave was better than her old life. Azra had accepted to never see her home and family again as she had left in her brothers armor. She had accepted her new life in Erebor.

'What will happen now?' she asked her father.

'We will wait for the other lords of the East to arrive and then settle peace, for whatever conditions.' lord Beran sighed. 'But I do not await much from King Thorin. He has made it perfectly clear that we will only have peace in his conditions, for we have lost the war.'

Azra had spend the last two days with her father and brother and showed them around the mountain. She also introduced them to Dis and completly against protocol, Andor hugged her for being a friend to his little sister. Gimli had almost beaten his behind out of the door for it, but Dis thought he was adorable.

'Your brother is very charming.' she grinned. 'And good looking.'

'And married.' Azra added and laughed.

Dis also laughed. She loved Gimli and she would never stray. But Azras brother was indeed a very good looking man. Many women in Erebor and Dale turned their heads after him when they passed. One day Azra saw him talk to Vada and nearly flipped. The red haired merchant still was a red flag to her. Azra moved closer and smirked as she saw Andor buy a beautiful necklace and told Vada that it was a gift for his beloved wife.

As much as she loved spending time with her father and brother, Azra avoided the other Easterlings. It was still difficult for her to be near men, but being near other Easterlings was bringing back bad memories. Azra did not know how to tell her father and her brother what had happened to her, but she knew that she had to one day. Musing, she followed her father and brother back to Erebor and looked up at the look out as they passed the gate. She could see Thorin stand there with his nephews, watching them return. They exchanged a smile which did not go unnoticed by her brother.

'The dwarf king seems to be very fond of you.' he remarked.

Azra jumped mentally but tried to remain calm on the outside. She only shrugged her shoulders and changed the subject.

'When will the other lords arrive?' she asked.

'Tomorrow.' Andor sighed. 'I am afraid our days of peacefully walking through Dale and Erebor are over then.'

Azra knew that the other Easterlings would never accept her running around without a male companion or even a veil. She would have to hide in the mountain and not cross their paths. Azras mood lightened as she thought that she might get to be with Thorin again if she had to stay away from the Easterling delegations. She missed him.

A dark and deep growl woke her from her musing. The sound came from the mountains depth and she could feel a light shake. Alarmed guards ran down and Azra could see Thorin, Fili and Kili follow them down to the source of the sound. Without listening to her brothers shouts she also ran down to see what was going on. As she arrived in the deep of Erebor she could see Gandalf fight a huge demon, a Balrog. She had read about those creatures in Oris library. The dwarves had digged too deep and now they had to fight back this demon from the ancient world. Azra watched Gandalf wield his staff and sword, but the Balrog managed to divert him and knocked him against the stone walls of Erebors depths. With the wizard out of the way it made its way to Thorin and his nephews. Azra knew that they did not stand a chance. In horror she watched the demon approach the king under the mountain.

Azra had not realised that she must have mentally reached the other demon, but suddenly the Balrog turned around and faced Azra. She could hear her deep voice in her head.

'Who are you?' it asked her.

'It does not matter who I am, stay away from them!' Azra answered.

The demon sneered. 'Who will hold me off? You?' It turned back to the dwarves and made ready to launch at them.

Azra heard herself scream. Only Gandalf, who had recovered from the blow, understood what happened next. The dwarves and Azras brother only saw the demon stumble and Azra who pierced the Balrog with her gaze. The Balrog covered his head with his claws and growled in pain. Gandalf took the opportunity and launched at the Balrog with Glamdring. He swung his sword against the Balrogs leg fibers and teared through them. As the Balrog fell to his knees Thorin also attacked it with Orcrist and hit the Balrog directly under the jaw. The huge demon died instantly. The following silence was broken by Andors cry for help.  
'Gandalf! Over here!' he yelled and looked down at Azra who lay in his arms unconscious.

Thorin was the first who reached Andor and reached out for Azra. In astonishment Azras brother saw pain and worry in the dwarf kings eyes, worry for his sister. Gandalf reached the group and held his hand over Azras head murmuring an incantation. Azra did not open her eyes, but her breath had slowed down.

'Get her to her room. She needs sleep.' Gandalf ordered her brother.

'What just happened?' Thorin asked. Gandalf, his nephews, Dwalin, lord Beran and Andor had joined him around Azras bed. The young woman slept safe and sound and the men and dwarves needed answers.

'Andor told me what happened. Azra seems to have entered the Balrogs mind and caused him severe pain. Her ancestors had such powers, but I did not know Azra had them.' lord Beran tried to explain. 'Only the most powerful and most experienced demons have such power.'

Gandalf sighed. 'There is one power which is stronger than everything else in the world. Love.' he said and looked at Thorin.

'What are you talking about wizard?' lord Beran snarled. His son had seen the looks between his sister and the dwarf king and had witnessed Thorins reaction as Azra had fallen unconscious. Andor realised what Gandalf tried to say.

'Her love made her powers grow.' he murmured.

'Her love for whom?' Azras father wanted to know. He looked at his son and followed his stare to Thorin. Thorin met lord Berans gaze with a guitly look. 'What did you do to her?' Azras father exploded. 'If you have touched my little daughter while she was under your care...' he launched at Thorin but was stopped by Gandalf.

Thorin straigthened and confronted Beran. 'I never did anything to disgrace your daughter.'

'You took her into your bed? Haven´t you?' Andor yelled at him. Know the looks between his sister and the king of the dwarves made sense to him. 'You have abused her helplessness and made her your concubine? You disgraced her!'

'Your own people disgraced her!' Thorin growled, but instantly bit his tongue. He had not meant to spill this out, but Azras brother had made him mad.

'What?' Beran managed a hoarse croak. 'What happened? I am her father, tell me everything.'

Thorin swallowed hard. Reluctantly he told Azras family what had happened to her. The assault by her kin, the rape and her blossomed relationship to him.

'I love your daughter, lord Beran. I would do nothing to hurt or disgrace her. It kills me that I was not there to save her as she was assaulted by the Easterlings.' Thorin ended bitterly.

'Who tells us that it was not you who disgraced her in the first place?' Andor growled, but was cut short by his father.

Lord Beran looked at Thorin. He could feel that the dwarf king told him the truth and as a man he felt respect towards the honorable dwarf. But as a father he felt nothing but fury about the fact that his daughter had become a dwarf kings mistress. His mind shifted to the three Easterlings who raped his daughter.

'What did you to with them? I sincerely hope you set them on death sentense?' Beran mumbled.

Before Thorin could speak, Dwalin stepped in. 'King Thorin imprisoned them in the deepest cells under the mountain, never to be free again. Today, they have gotten their punishment.'

As everyone looked at him in wonder her added 'The Balrog has destroyed several parts of the lower tunnels, also the prison cells. The three Easterlings who did this to your daughter are dead.'.

Lord Beran nodded in agreement and Thorin also had to admit that he felt no remorse. The two leaders looked at each other. The next days of negotiation would become interesting.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day the other lords of the Easterlings arrived. Thorin greeted them with a grim expression, for he had not slept well the past night. He had wanted to stay at Azras side, but her father had not permitted it. He was still fuming about the fact that his daughter had obviously fallen in love with the king who captured her and had held her prisoner.

The negotiations only advanced slowly. Thorins dislike of the Easterlings and their culture did not help. Gandalf had to appease the quick tempers of both Easterlings and dwarves. At the end of the day Gandalf was relieved that he already had white hair otherwise he would have gone from grey to white in one day.

Thorins impression of the Easterlings culture did not improve the next day. Most of the lords did not care about their people labouring in Erebors mines, nor did the lord of the three rapists care what crimes they had committed. Their deaths were of no concern to him either, all he cared about were the trading relations between Erebor and his clan.

Azras father only wanted one thing. His daughter to return to him.

Thorin was torn. He did not want to lose Azra, but he would not make her stay against her will. Azra had not woken up yet. Gandalf had told them that she might sleep a few days. Thorin wanted to leave the decision to her.

'Why so much fuzz over a woman?' one of the other Easterlings exclaimed. Turning to Thorin he blinked at him and added. 'I would know what I would do with that one if I were you.'

Thorin sighed as he felt lord Berans glare on him. They had to talk to Azra when she woke up.

Azra opened her eyes and blinked to get rid of the blur in her eyes. She felt incredibly tired and stirred. Instantly her brother was at her side. She could tell from the shadows under his eyes that he had not slept much the past...days?

'How long have I been here?' Azra asked hoarsely.

'You have been sleeping for four days.' Andor answered. 'Do you remember what happened?'

'I remember that the Balrog...' Azra sat up with one swift motion. 'Is everyone alright?'

'Everyone is alright, sister. Your beloved is also safe.' Andor added bitterly.

'My...'Azra could see in his eyes that he knew about her and Thorin. 'How do you know?'

'King Thorin. He told us what happened to you and how you two...that you two...' Andor could not even finish the sentence. 'Do you love him? Or did he force you into his bed?' His sister had fought a Balrog for that dwarf, Andor knew that she loved him, but he had to hear it from herself.

'I love him.' Azra realised it as she said it for the first time. 'Maybe I should tell him that.' she tried to lighten the mood.

Andor tried to talk some sense into his sister. 'You two do not have a future together, sister. Do you seriously think that the king of Erebor would take you as his queen? Even if he wanted to, his people would not accept you.'

'Deena is from Gondor. She gave up her life for you and decided to be your wife in a land where she would be considered as a nothing. You have a child now. Nobody gave you a chance, but you two did it.' Azra realised that she had no idea if she even had a nephew or niece. 'How are they? Deena and the child.'

'It was a hard birth. Deena nearly died. But she made it and we have a son.' Andor smiled.

'A son. Thank goodness.' Azra sighed. A girl would only have faced the men dominated society of the Easterlings. 'How is his name?'

'We named him Doran after our grandfather.' Andor told her. 'You want to stay here, don´t you?'

Azra nodded. 'A life as a slave in Erebor is better than any life with our people, Andor. You and father have always protected me from the cruelty of our men. But you cannot defend me forever. Most of our people would say that I have nothing to protect anymore anyway.' she added bitterly. 'Andor, our people disgraced me. They hurt me and nearly killed me. The dwarves have been nothing but nice to me. I came here as a prisoner, I have killed dwarves in battle. But they gave me the chance to live a new life. They offered me friendship. Dis is like a sister to me. I feel at home here.'

'And what about father and me?' Andor asked her quietly. 'Won´t you miss us?'

'You have your own lives to live. You have Deena and Doran. Father will have a grandson to pamper. What kind of life will await me at home? A husband who would never love me? A life completely without love?' Azra sighed. 'Now that I have lived here for so long I cannot go back. Even if it wasn´t for Thorin I could not go back.'

Andor knew that she was right. It broke his heart but he could not force her to come back home with them.

'I will speak to father tomorrow.' he told Azra who took his hand as he wanted to stand up.

'We will both talk to him. I have to tell him that myself.' Azras decision was made.

'There is no way in Mordor I will leave you here with _him_!' Azras father was completely furious. 'You are his mere mistress, nothing more! Do you really think that he will marry you?'

'I do not care wether he marries me or not, father don´t you understand? I can´t go back.' Azra was close to tears. 'As much as I love you and Andor and also Deena...I have a new life here. A life I love.'

'More than us.' Beran muttered taken aback.

'No...father...' Azra tried to take his arm, but Beran pulled his arm back.

'Leave me, I have to be alone.' he told his children.

Azra wanted to comfort him, but her brother took her by the arm and gently pushed her out of the room. 'I´ll talk to him. He is hurt and disappointed, but he´ll be fine. He loves you too much to not grant you your wish. Even if it breaks his own heart.'

As the door closed Azra leaned against it and broke into tears. Her father had always stood up for her and she had disappointed him badly. Thats where Dwalin found her. The old dwarf picked her up and lead her to the kitchen. After he had poured her a tea he headed back to lord Berans room.

Andor opened the door. 'Dwalin, at your service.'

'Good evening master Dwalin, how may we help you?' Andor asked confused.

'I wanted to come and talk in favor of the East...of Azra.' Dwalin told Andor. 'She is very upset. You should know that she would ever deliberately hurt you or her father. Whatever she might have decided to do, she did what her heart tells her to do.'

'What do you know dwarf?' Beran sneered from inside the room. 'Do you even have children?'

'No, I do not.' Dwalin answered honestly.

'And why is that?' Beran had appeared at the door and eyed the huge dwarf.

'Because with so few dwarf women its hard to find a wife.' Dwalin said casually.

Despite his dark mood Beran had to laugh. 'Come in, master dwarf. Tell me about my daughters life here in your mountain.'

Dwalin told him about how Azra had to fight initial mistrust from many of the dwarves and how she had managed to win all their hearts. As he told Beran that he had given her weapons training Berans look darkened at first but lightened again as Dwalin told him that Azra had nearly kicked Thorin infertile.

'Your daughter is a wonderful woman, lord Beran. You should be proud of her. If I had a daughter like that I would be.' Dwalin ended and stood up from his chair. 'I wish you a good evening, lord Beran.'

Beran watched the huge dwarf leave and spend the rest of the evening staring into the fire, musing.


	17. Chapter 17

It was way past midnight as Azra decided to go down to the thermal caves. As she arrived she saw that there was already someone in there. Peeking around the corner she saw Thorin tried to relax in the hot pool. They had not seen each other in days and Azra missed him. Thorin leaned against the pools edge and had closed his eyes. Azra quietly undressed and silently dived into the water. Taking a deep breath she submerged and swam towards Thorin.

Thorin felt the water underneath the surface move in waves and his heart nearly stopped as something emerged from the water right in front of him. A startled cry escaped his mouth which made the emerged creature laugh.

'For Durins sake!' Thorin frowned at her, but could not be angry at her. Instead he took her in his arms. 'I am so sorry that I wasn´t there as you woke up. Your father would not let me stay at your side.'

'I know.' Azra sighed. Andor had told her that Thorin had been there but was send away by Beran. 'How are the negotiations going?'

'Don´t ask. I don´t even remember why I approved to meet with these lords in the first place.' Thorin mumbled.

'The lords are giving you are hard time then?' Azra asked.

'They are arrogant, cold and stone-hearted. Most of them didn´t even negotiate freedom for the prisoners.' Thorin stated bitterly. He paused and looked at Azra. 'Have you heard what happened to the Easterling who...' he was relieved that he didn´t have to finish the sentence as Azra shook her head. 'The Balrog killed the three men who hurt you.'

Azra sighed. It was over. The three men had gotten what they deserved. It did not bring back her honor nor did it free her from the memory, but it was closure.

'Now you are probably sorry that you killed the Balrog?' Azra asked Thorin with a light smirk and surprised him with her humorous reaction. 'What about my father?'

Thorin pulled her close. 'He wants you back. He wants me to free you and let you go back home with him.'

'What did you tell him?' Azra asked him curiously. She sincerely hoped that Thorin had claimed her for himself, but she knew better.

'I told him that it was your decision.' Thorin answered honestly and saw Azra nod.

'You would let me go if I wanted to?' she asked him.

Thorin nodded and then he realised what she had said. '_If _you wanted to? Does that mean you do not want to leave?'

Azra shook her head and layed her arms around Thorins neck. 'I do not want to leave.'

Thorin felt his heart take leaps at her words. But being the stubborn dwarf he was he had to ask. 'Why don´t you want to leave?'

Azra smiled at him and pressed his forehead against his. 'Because I do not want to leave you.' She took a deep breath, she had been afraid of that confession. 'I love you, Thorin.'

Her loving words made Thorins heart stop. All the past days became blurred in his mind as he answered.  
'I love you, Easterling.'

Their lips met in a hungry kiss, the past days without each other had taken a toll on them both.

Azra decided that she wanted to tease Thorin a little bit. She broke the kiss and grinned at him. 'There are also other people I would not want to leave, you know?'

Thorin growled, but played the game. 'And who might that be?'

'Well...there is your sister, Gimli, Dwalin...Bombur...there are so many nice dwarves here...' Azra shrieked playfully as Thorin started tickling her under water. She tried to swim away, but Thorin grabbed her and pulled her close. Azra could feel his arousal on her back and moaned as she felt him nibble on her shoulder. 'Not here. What if someone sees us?'

'Its three hours past midnight, nobody comes down here at this hour.' Thorin mumbled between his kisses and bites. Gently he pushed Azra against the pool edge and moved his hand down to her core. As he slowely entered her Azra leaned her head back against his shoulder. With one hand she braced herself and the other rested on Thorins hand that pleasured her. Thorin nuzzled her neck while his free hand caressed her breast. As he felt her press her behind against his hips he knew that she wanted him. He pulled out of her and lifted her hips, so that her feet lost all contact to the ground and pushed himself inside of her. Azra gasped at the unfamiliar contact, but soon her choked moans were filling the cave. Thorin took his time, he pulled out of her slowly just to thrust passionately back into her again. With one hand he massaged her clit which made Azra cry out in pleasure. Now it was Thorins turn to play the game.

'Tell me again for whom you wanted to stay?' he demanded while he nibbled the soft skin of her neck.

Between the gasps, Azra managed to stutter her answer. 'You already know my answer, dwarf.' she grinned as she felt his hands grip her waist to push into her even harder. His next thrust hit her delicate spot and made her cry out. One of his hands moved to her bottom cheek and squeezed it. She liked it when Thorin became possessive over her. Azra felt his hand move from her bottom to her hair and winced in delight as Thorin gently grabbed a streak and pulled back her head, so that he could whisper in her ear.

'Then tell me again.' he whispered hoarsely, nibbling her ear. He continued pounding into her and Azra felt her climax build up inside of her.

'For you...only for you...Gods - Thorin!' she exclaimed as she climaxed harder than ever before. Thorin did not slow down his pace and grabbed her waist with both hands again and sent her over the edge a second time. Azras passionate cry came along with Thorins climax.

As they sneeked up to their rooms again they ran into Andor. Azras brother looked at Thorins arm around his sisters waist and snapped. Yellling he launched at Thorin and all Azra could see next was a ravel of arms, legs and hair.

'Stop! How old are you?!' Azra yelled at them, but they did not hear her. 'Alright then.' Azra focused on the middle of the ravel and use her power. Man and dwarf were ripped apart and landed on opposed walls of the corridor.

'What were you thinking? Have you lost your mind?' Azra leaned over Andor who shook his head to get a clear mind. His head hurt and his sister's yelling didn´t help.

Thorin picked himself up at the other side of the corridor and smirked at the sight. The tall man sitting on the ground while the frail looking Azra was standing over him and yelled.

'My love, you´ll wake up the whole mountain.' Thorin gently pulled her back and let Andor stand up who flinched at Thorin addressing his sister that way. Thorin turned to Andor and asked 'Are you feeling better now?'.

'No.' Andor growled and shot Thorin a death glare. Both had a split lip and Andors eye was about to swell.

'Fine. If you want to extend this conversation then maybe we should meet at the training court tomorrow? Well, in a few hours.' Thorin smirked at the younger man.

Azra rolled her eyes. 'You cannot be serious.'

'Deal.' Andor grinned in expectation and the two opponents shook hands while Azra shook her head.


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter is gonna be incredibly cheesy, sorry! But I was in the mood for cheesy :)**

'You got to be joking!' Dis did not know wether to laugh or cry as she heard that her brother - the king - agreed to meet with Azras brother for a fight in the training court. 'Why did he do this? What happened?'

'Andor saw me and Thorin walk back to our rooms in each others arms. He totally snapped.' Azra was still angry at her brother. 'He reacted like a little boy! He hit the King of Erebor for the Gods sake! And he should have seen what we did before all of this.' she added sarcastically.

Dis had to laugh. 'Your brother cares about you. And as silly as it may sound, men have a sense of pride when it comes to the female relatives. He doesn´t like that you and Thorin are together without any advantage for you.' Dis tried to comfort her friend.

'Advantage? Like becoming the queen of Erebor?' Azra laughed. 'How on earth could an Easterling ever become the queen of Erebor? Thats ridiculous.'

Dis wanted to agree, but she was not so sure about that anymore. Azra was of high birth. And the dwarves of Erebor saw a saviour in her. She was well respected. It was not that ridiculous, but Dis did not say a word. It would be Thorins and Azras choice, not hers and not the choice of any other dwarf in Erebor.

Azra changed the subject. She did not even want to think about her brothers behaviour anymore.

'So? How are things going between you and Gimli? He is quite young is he not?' Azra grinned.

'You mean compared to me?' Dis playfully pinched her friend in the arm. 'He is Gloins son, short-tempered, imprudent and proud. But I love him so much. And my age does not matter to him. He should be thankful to get a wife after all.'

Azra smiled as she saw Dis dreamy face. The she heard it. 'Wait a minute? When´s the wedding?'

'In a month. We aren´t rushing it are we?' Dis looked at Azra with a concerned look.

'It took you two long enough to get together!' Azra teased her friend. 'In a month? We have alot of preparing to do, then. I am so happy for you two!' she cried out and hugged Dis tightly.

The two friends chatted about the wedding plans all the way from their chambers to the training court and it was a long way.

'Father!' Azra had not expected to see her father in the training court. 'What are you doing here?'

Lord Beran looked as if he wasn´t sure himself. 'I want to watch when your brother pounds some reason into this dwarf.' he grumbled.

Azra threw her arms in the air. 'Have all males gone mad? Don´t you realise how childish this is?'

'If I was a few years younger I would fight him myself.' Lord Beran grinned at his daughter, who covered her face with her hands in desperation. She saw Thorin stand by one of the pillars with Dwalin, Fili and Kili. He smiled at her lovingly and quickly turned away as Azras father shot him a death glare.

Andor approached his father and sister. 'Do I get a kiss for good luck, sister?' he grinned.

Azra cocked her head at him. 'If you get one _he _gets one , too.' and pointed at Thorin. She grinned as her brother stepped back grumbling. 'I will go and sit with the adults here.' Azra muttered and moved over to Dis who sat at the other side of the arena.

'Thorin gets real competition from your brother.' Dis smirked.

'What do you mean?' Azra didn´t know what Dis was going at, then she saw the many females, dwarves and women, who had entered the training area.

'Usually they would all cheer for Thorin, but I guess many of them are here because of your brother.' Dis told Azra and laughed as she saw her shocked face.

'Sweet Mahal, this cannot be happening.' Azra sat down, draw her knees and sighed helplessly. 'I don´t even want to watch. But on the other hand I am the reason why they are doing this. Men.'

Dis patted her friend on the shoulder as the two opponents entered the training area. They had decided to compete with each other in fist fight, which was much to Thorins disadvantage because Andor was a very tall man. The dwarf on the other hand was build as if made of stone. It was a very dissimilar fight. Andor and Thorin worde a light shirt and trousers and were both barefoot.

'Can you imagine, if they had decided to fight with a bare chest?' Dis rolled her eyes. 'The females in here would go crazy.'

The next moment Andor and Thorin took off their shirts and Dis sighed heavily. Azra started laughing as a sigh went through the rows of women in the arena. As the fight started Thorin swung his first punch against Andors ribs and knocked his breath out of his lungs. The young man was taller than the dwarf, but Thorin was more experienced. Azra could not look and covered her eyes with her hands. Every now and then she peeked through her fingers but quickly looked away again. What a wonderful idea Azra next day the negotiations with the other lords would continue. And the dwarf king as well as one of the Easterlings would appear with black eyes and split lips.

The fight was over and nobody could tell who had won. After ages the two opponents had decided to call it a tie. But apparently the two had become close through all the punching and hitting. They ended the fight with a huge bearhug and went to their rooms with their arms around each others shoulders.

Azra was in the kitchen with Dis, Gimli and Bombur as Thorin and Andor joined them and sat down at the table wincing. Andor had a big bruise on his cheek and the black eye from the morning and Thorin had a fat lip and a bruise on his forehead where Andor had overrated his size. And these were only the visible wounds. Azra went to Andor and gave him a hard kiss on the cheek and then to Thorin to kiss him hard on the lips. The two growled in pain and Azra smirked.

'Are you done now?' she asked the two and crossed her arms over her chest.

Thorin and Andor looked at each other and grinned. 'He is not that bad.' Andor said about Thorin who only smiled and instantly winced because of his lip.

'How about we have something from the Eastern cuisine again?' Thorin proposed.

'That is a wonderful idea. And while you´re at it, you two could help my daughter in the kitchen. You have caused her enough distress today.' Lord Beran was standing in the doorframe and grinned at his son and the king under the mountain. But today, he was no king, only the dwarf who had fought for his daughter, Beran thought amused. He still did not like his daughter being involved with the dwarf, but would live with it if that made her happy. Beran walked over to his daughter and took her in his arms.

'I am sorry for how I reacted the other day. You are my only daughter and I want you to be happy. And if you are happy here - then so be it.' he told her.

Azra felt tears stream down her face as she hugged her father tightly. His approval had meant alot to her. Neither father nor daughter saw Dwalin enter the kitchen and smile tenderly at the sight.


	19. Chapter 19

'Alright. We need a dress, flowers, bridesmaids, groomsdwarves, catering, enough ale...' Dis was nervous. This was not her first wedding, but she felt as if it was.

'Calm down. Breathe, breathe...' Azra smiled at her friend. 'Why don´t we visit Dale and look for some nice fabrics? And we could decide on our way what sort of flower you want to have.'

'Are you comfortable around men again?' Dis asked Azra carefully.

Azra sighed. She was not, but she could not hide inside of the mountain forever. In her fathers and brothers company she had felt at ease as they had visited Dale. Now with Dis they had other things to concentrate on and Azra hoped that it would deflect from her bad memories.

Lord Beran, Andor and Thorin were in council with the other lords of the Easterlings. They had not made a progress in days and the mood was low. Thorin and Azras father tried to settle a solid peace between Erebor and the Easterlings, but there were too many different interest and too many egos to feed to ensure peace. The lords of the Easterlings were not even at peace between each other. If Erebor was to sign a peace treaty with one of the lords, the other lords would want the same treaty under the same conditions. But that was impossible because the clans were of a different size and of different strength. One clan traded with iron, the other with ore, another one with silk. And all of them wanted Erebors gold. At one point Thorin had given up and wanted to declare the council at an end, as Gandalf stepped in and tried his luck. But even the wizard could not calm the hot tempers. Now, even the topic of prisoners of war came onto the table.

'You will return lord Berans daughter to him, without any conditions. What about our clansmen?' one of the lords snarled.

'All of a sudden you care about your clansmen?' Thorin thundered. 'A week ago you did not care about them at all!'

'And no, my daughter will not be returned to me.' lord Beran added to that. 'She will stay the dwarves' prisoner for now.' He looked at Thorin and hoped that he would play the game.

'Lord Beran was not able to meet the conditions I layed out for him. As a consequence he will have to leave his daughter when this council is over.' Thorin tried to make his voice sound as cold as possible.

Beran was relieved that Thorin caught up that quickly. His daughter had not fallen in love with an idiot.

The other lord smirked maliciously at Thorin. 'I know lord Berans daughter. I would have claimed a high prize too, if she was my prisoner. One of the most beautiful women in the East. What a shame - many of us hoped that she would land in our beds one day.'

Thorin paled and lord Beran stood up, his face red with fury. 'Don't you dare talk about my daughter like that, Dun. You and your clan should know better than incense me.'

"You have always given her too much liberty, Beran. She has become a wildcat with an own will. If she was mine she would learn how a woman has to behave.' the lord called Dun snarled at Azras father.

'Enough!' Thorin yelled. He was about to jump into lord Duns face, but he controlled himself. 'Berans daughter is my prisoner and she will stay my prisoner as long as her father is not willing to meet my conditions.'

'Maybe I am able to meet your conditions?' Dun grinned. 'How much do you want for the girl?'

Thorin clenched his teeth. The thought of Azra in the arms of this crock made him sick. And the thought of selling her as she was some mug made him even more uncomprehending for the Easterlings culture.

'I am sure that if lord Beran was not able to bring up the claimed amount, you aren't more than ever.' Thorin said arrogantly. 'No more of this. Enough for today. Good Evening, my lords.'

Thorin sat down in his chair and waited till the lords had left the room. Only Gandalf, Beran and Andor stayed behind.

'Thank you. For playing along.' lord Beran murmured quietly.

Thorin did not listen. 'If she had returned to her home, would that man have been her future?' Thorin wanted to know. 'Would you have married her to that crock?'

'A woman in our culture is worthless when she is not married. I have delayed a marriage as long as I could, but if she would have come home with us I would have married her, yes.' lord Beran answered calmly.

'Maybe it is a good thing that she stays here, then.' Thorin growled and also left the room. He had a bad feeling about lord Dun and wanted to see Azra.

Azra was on her way to her room as she felt a cold shiver run down her back. She turned around, but there was nobody else in the corridor. As she turned back she nearly ran into a huge Easterling. Lord Dun stood in front of her and smiled maliciously.

'Hello there, young lady. So alone, are we?' he snarled and moved towards Azra.

Azra started to shiver uncontrollably. As he wanted to grab her she closed her eyes and tried to dash him against the nearest wall with her power. But she felt as if she had run into a wall. As she opened her eyes Dun still stood in front of her, grinning madly.

'You are not the only demon here with magical powers, little girl.' he snarled and grabbed her.

Azra felt as if the Easterling leaned over her again in the tunnel of the mine. Pictures of him grabbing her, kissing her and hurting her crept over her like hundreds of waves. As she was about to panic she heard a loud war cry and lord Dun was pulled away from her. Out of nowhere Thorin had emerged from the dark and threw himself at Dun. The King of Erebor was umarmed, but he pounded into the huge man with all his wrath. Lord Dun went to his knees, but as Thorin striked out again he was thrown against the wall of the corridor with a force that knocked him unconscious instantly. Azra saw blood rush out of a wound out of Thorins head. She fell onto her knees and crawled to Thorin.

'No, Thorin. Please wake up!' she whispered and tried to stop the bleeding.

'I see.' lord Dun looked at the two people on the floor. 'The darf king has found himself an own little jewel. Now I understand why he did not want to put a prize on you.'

Azra did not listen. She looked down and prayed that Thorin would be alright. Lord Dun had smashed him against the wall with that much force that Azra feared that Thorin might be severely hurt. She did not pay attention to her surroundings anymore and let out a scream as lord Dun grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up to him.

'Forget the dwarf. I will take you with me and will make you my wife. The wife of a lord, how does that sound?' he purred as he leaned close to Azra.

Azra was petrified. She could not believe that it happened again. She tried to push him away as her fingers moved over a metal object. It was a small dagger and Azra felt her pulse risen. With a fierce movement Azra pulled out the dagger and thrust it into lord Duns stomach. As the Easterling cried out and stumbled Azra jabbed the dagger into him again. The huge man collapsed with a death rattle and Azra saw a blood pool of blood spread under him. Shivering she moved backwards and collapsed against the wall. She looked down at the bloody dagger in her hand and the dead Easterling lying across from her.

'Thorin.' she whispered. 'Thorin, please wake up.'


	20. Chapter 20

Thorin woke up in the infirmary, his head felt as if it was caught in a vise. He tried to remember what happened. Lord Dun had ambushed Azra and had used a magical power on Thorin smashing him against a wall. How many demons are there, Thorin mused. Azra! Thorin sat up too quickly and fell back onto his pillow with a grunt. The world around him was blurry and rotated. Slowly he opened his eyes again and saw a person rolled into a small ball in an armchair beside his bed. It was Azra. Relief flowed through Thorin as he realised that she was alright. He reached out for her and softly stroked her cheek. Azra woke up from the soft touch.

'Thorin! Thank the Gods, you have woken up!' Azra whispered with tears in her eyes. 'I thought I had lost you.'

'Shhhh my love, I would never leave you.' Thorin said hoarsely and smiled as Azra nuzzled his hand.

'Wait, I´ll get you some water.' Azra jumped out of the chair and got him a cup of cold water.

This time Thorin sat up slowly. The pressure in his head increased, but it was bearable. He noticed that Azra was shaking lightly as she handed him the cup of water.

'Are you alright?' Thorin asked in worry.

Azra smiled at sat down beside him on the bed. 'I should ask you that.'

'You first.' Thorin smirked.

Azra sighed. 'I am fine. A little shaken up ...the Easterling - I killed him. Lord Dun is dead and I killed him.' Azra whispered.

Thorin looked at her, first in shock then with pride. His brave wildcat had stood her ground against her attacker, despite the fact that he was so much stronger than her and that she must have been haunted by her memories of the former assault on her. The dwarf king took her in his arms to comfort her.

'Don´t worry, my love. Everything will be alright. He attacked you and he attacked the king of Erebor. Nobody will dare to attach blame on you because of his death.' he gently stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

Azra snuggled up against him and watched him as he flinched. 'Oin said that you have a severe concussion and a few bruised ribs. You will have to stay in bed for a few days.'

Thorin winced. He was happy that he did not have to return to the council, but spending days in bed was not very much to his liking either. Azra guessed what troubled him. Smiling, she stroked his chest.

'Shall I keep you company? Or do you want to be alone?' she asked shyly.

'Do you really want to spend your time with an old dwarf at his bed?' Thorin asked her and grinned.

'You are not old, stop saying that.' Azra soflty scolded him.

'I am older than you.' Thorin remarked.

'Thats easy.' Azra grumbled and earned a loving kiss from Thorin. 'But today I have to go to Dale with Dis. She said as soon as you wake up and are alright we have to start preparing the wedding. Wait, I´ll get her, she wanted to see you.'

Azra left Thorins side and rushed out of the infirmary. Thorin had to smile as he looked after her. He could not remember how life had been in Erebor before she had been there. For the first time Thorin allowed himself to think about a possible future. But before he could form a decent thougth Azra came back with Dis in tow.

'Brother! I am so glad that you are alright! We all worried about you.' Dis sat down beside Thorin and hugged him carefully. 'I had to practically drag Fili and Kili out of the infirmary, they nearly cuddled up with Azra in the armchair.'

Thorin felt a warm tingle to his heart. His whole family had been there for him and it felt nice. For once he felt like Thorin again, not like the King of Erebor. He swung his arm around his sister, ignoring the pain.

'Tell me, sister. How are the preparations going for the wedding?' Thorin asked Dis.

'Azra and I have found a dress. Very beautiful, very simple. I did not want to outshine the dress from my first wedding. Today we have to pick out the flowers for the bouquet and the decoration. Do you have any ideas?' Dis grinned at her brother, knowing that he could not even distinguish one flower from the other.

'What about the red, thorny flowers women like so much?' he grinned back.

Azra had to laugh at his description of a rose. Dis had wanted a casual and small wedding, so roses weren´t the perfect choice. Azra liked sunflowers, they were her favorite flower, but they were no flower for Dis. She wanted to show Dis dahlias today, Azra imagined Dis to look wonderful with a bouquet of colorful dahlias.

'Now get out you two and do your shopping.' Thorin blinked at his sister.

'Are you sure?' Dis grinned as she had an idea. 'I´ll send in my sons. You won´t be bored when they are here.'

Thorin sighed. On the contrary, his nephews always were the cause of action in Erebor.

In Dale, Azra and Dis went by a store selling dresses as Dis realised that she had no bridesmaid dress for Azra. She had not even asked her friend if she wanted to be a bridesmaid, yet.

'Azra? I totally forgot to ask you! Will you be my bridesmaid? And my maid of honor?' Dis asked sheepishly.

Azra looked at her with big eyes. 'Are you serious? I would love to!' The two friends fell in each others arms, laughing and bouncing. The people who walked by looked amused at the unlike friends.

'Ok. We have to get you a dress!' Dis exclaimed and pushed Azra into the shop. She had already seen a dress that would turn Azra into a goddess. Dis imagined Thorins face when he saw her. The dahlias Azra had chosen for Dis wedding would also go perfectly with their dresses. Dis sighed happily. She had a great friend and would marry a great dwarf. She would marry amongst her family and friends. As Dis looked up into her friends face and saw the shocked expression about the dress Dis had chosen, she had to laugh. Azra was so modest and she didn´t even know how beautiful she was. Dis rubbed her hands together mentally. She really looked forward to her wedding, not only for her sake.

Two weeks later Thorin bid farewell to the lords of East. Like he had predicted nobody dared to accuse Azra of murdering lord Dun. The other lords were even relieved that Thorin did not take the attack by one of them as an assault by all Easterlings. In the end, all of the prisoners had been returned to their clans. Only a few treaties had been established, but the whole council had agreed on a truce or at least neutrality. Thorin and lord Beran had established a peace treaty which included a commercial agreement. Azras father and brother had also accepted Thorin and Dis invitation to Dis wedding, they looked forward to spend more time with Azra.

Azra spending time with her family and helping Dis planning the wedding meant for Thorin to spend less time with her. Thorin went to hunt for the first time in years with Dwalin, Fili and Kili. Life in Erebor had become peaceful and calm. The days passed by and the wedding date came closer. The night before the wedding Azra knocked on Thorins door.

'Easterling.' Thorin greeted the welcomed guest.

'Your majesty.' Azra smiled and pulled him close for a kiss. 'I just wanted to come by to wish you a good night.'

'Do you not stay overnight?' Thorin asked her, a little disappointed.

'I promised Dis that we would spend the night together in her room. As the maid of honor I have to ensure that she does not sneak to Gimli before the wedding.' Azra chuckled. 'And that Gimli does not sneak into her room.' Azra had to thrown Gimli out of Dis room three times that day. The Easterling chuckled as she remembered his excitement. Thank goodness Legolas had come to the wedding and was already there to divert his friend. Azra only hoped that Gimli would be sober for the wedding. Thorins lips on hers made her focus on the moment again. He pulled her close and almost made her change her mind. Chuckling Azra freed herself and bit her lower lip.

'Don´t do that.' Thorin growled.

'Don´t do what?' Azra asked innocently.

Thorin managed to capture her in his arms again. 'Don´t bite your lip like that and look at me or you´ll never get out of my room before the wedding.' Thorin groaned and playfully bit her neck.

Azra had a hard time focusing and she was almost thankful that Dis showed up and separated her from Thorin.

'If I can´t, then you can´t.' she teasingly told her friend and dragged her away from her brother.

The next morning, Azra only wanted to hide behind some rock after she put on her bridesmaid dress. The dress was of a dark red color and it flowed around her body as if she had been born in it. Instead of a seam keeping together the fabric at the shoulders and sleeves there were golden clasps every few inches, so that the dress revealed Azras skin at the arms and shoulders. A thin golden belt lay around Azras waist and below it the dress flowed around Azras legs with a voluminous grace. Dis had gotten her friend matching red saphire earrings. Azra still wore the necklace she had gotten from one of the miners wives. Dis looked at the pendant closely.

'Do you know what this rune means?' she asked her friend who shook her head. 'It means hope.' Dis explained and smiled.

Azra looked into the mirror and took the pendant into her fingers. Sometimes everything just fit.

The great hall looked wonderful. In front of the fireplace was an altar covered with flowers and white webs. The seats were also decorated with flowers and huge candles and torches led the way from the door to the altar. Thorin paced under the altar. As the King of Erebor he was to wed Gimli and Dis. Clad in his best tunic and his crown and standing between his nephews who had the wedding rings, Thorin felt older than ever. He saw Gimli enter, Gloins son was so nervous that he didn´t even look at the beauty of the hall. Gimli had put on his best armour and his groomsdwarf - in this case groomself - Legolas, was clad in a beautiful dark green tunic and was wearing his prince crown. The guests had arrived and had sit down, Thorin saw lord Beran and Andor sitting down at the right side of the altar. The small group of musicians started playing the music Dis wished for. All guests stood up for the entrance of the bride. Thorin layed a hand on Gimlis left shoulder, Legolas on his right shoulder. The dwarf king and the elf prince looked at each other. They would never be friends, but today they were supporting their common friend, Gimli, son of Gloin.

As Dis entered the great hall Gimli had tears in his eyes and he didn't even try to blink them away. The kings sister was clad in a simple white dress with wide sleeves reaching the floor. The seams were golden as well as the ornate golden belt around her waist. A massive necklace, wide bracelets and a golden hairpiece graced Dis. Combined with the simple dress the heavy gold completed the classy look of the kings sister. Her bouquet was made of colorful daliahs, flowers neither Gimli nor Thorin had ever seen before. While he heard Gimli gasping Thorin looked at the woman walking behind Dis. Thorins world stopped turning and he saw nothing more than his Easterling. In a red dress. With her hair bound up and some curls falling into her beautiful face. Red saphire earrings dangled down her ears, like red raindrops. She carried a Bouquet of red daliahs matching her dress. As she stepped closer Thorin could see that the dress was only held together by golden clasps. His gaze wandered over her shoulder and her collarbone the dress revealed the body parts he liked to kiss and nibble on when they were alone. Azra blushed under his gaze and smiled shyly. Thorin realised that Dis had already reached the Altar, but she and Gimli were busy looking at each other lovingly and had not noticed that Thorin did not concentrate on them.

Thorin tore his gaze away from Azra and started speaking the traditional wedding speech in dwarvish. Azra did not understand a word, but the warmth in Thorins voice and the love in Gimlis and Dis voices were clear enough. Dis sons stepped forward and handed over the wedding bands. Fili smiled at the happy couple and his younger brother grinned happily. As the rings were exchanged Dis and Gimli kissed and the few guests in the great hall broke out in cheers and applause. Dis made ready to throw the brides bouquet and shoved Azra into the crowd. Azra shook her head at her friend and only saw Dis turn around grinning. Dis threw the bouquet directly into Azras direction. Azra ducked and the bouquet landed in Oris arms who looked down at the flowers in shock. Azra laughed and hugged Ort who did not seem to understand what had just happened.

Lord Beran watched his daughter. He could see how happy she was. As he looked at the dwarf king he could see the love in his eyes. Love for his daugter. With a heavy sigh he turned around to enjoy the feast with his son.


	21. Chapter 21

'You ducked away from the bouquet.' Thorin had sneaked up behind Azra and whispered in her ear. He had to control himself to not place kisses on her nearly bare shoulders. 'Don't you want to get married next?'

Azra turned her head to look at the king under the mountain. Beeing near him and not show any open affection was harder than she had thought.

'I do not believe in such customs, thats all.' she smiled. 'Or do you believe that Ori is seriously the one who gets married next? He does not even have a dwarf in mind.'

Thorin only grinned and pointed his head in Oris direction. Azra saw him talk to one of the young dwarf maids. Both looked pretty into each other. Azra laughed and shook her head in amusement. As she looked back to Thorin she saw him gaze back at her with a questioning look in his eyes.

'If I can't marry the one I love, I do not want to get married at all.' she answered truthfully.

Thorin fought an inner battle. Half of him wanted to kneel down in front of her in the presence of all their friends and family and ask her to marry him, but the other half knew that it was not possible. He wanted to take her in his arms and make her his, only his. But that too, was not possible. Not here, not in public. Thorin and Azra just stood there, while the others celebrated the love between two people. The king under the mountain and the Easterling looked at each other knowing that their love was all they would ever have. And for the moment it was enough.

Thorin rushed to Azras room as fast as he could. The feast had taken forever. Bombur had performed a masterstroke and the buffet was a dream. The wedding party had eaten, drunk and sung all night and the bride and the groom had finally retreated to their room. Azra had mostly sat with her father and brother all night, avoiding Thorin. She could not bear to be near him and not touch him or not kiss him. His gaze burned into her and she tried not to look back at him. Way after midnight she decided to go to bed. Azra was tired and longed for her soft and warm bed. As she closed her door behind her and walked to her bed she heard the door open and close again. Azra turned around and found herself in Thorins arms.

'I waited for this all night.' the king whispered. 'It was torture to be near you and to pretend as if nothing was going on. You look so beautiful, Easterling.'

'You look handsome too, your majesty.' Azra chuckled as Thorin did what he wanted to do all night. He kissed and bit his way up her shoulder, over her neck to her jawline.

'By Mahal, you tortured me, woman.' Thorin growled against her neck between the kisses and bites. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed. Gently he layed her down on the huge mattress and leaned over her. Azra wrapped her legs around him and burried her hands in his mane. Hungry for each other they kissed and their tongues explored each others mouths. Azra nibbled on Thorins lower lip and trailed her tongue over his upper lip. As he captured her mouth in a hot kiss again she moaned into the kiss and began to slowly undress him. One piece of clothes after the other landed on the floor beside the bed. Thorins crown landed on his tunic and was covered by Azras dress which followed closely afterwards. Thorin bent her legs and positioned himself at her entrance. With a passionate thrust he pumped into her causing her to cry out in pleasure. This time they held each other close while making love. Thorin bruised the soft skin on her neck as he bit and sucked at it. Azra arched her back to meet his powerful thrusts and her nails left burning trails on Thorins back. Thorins lust for her was overwhelming and his thrusts became harder. The bed began pounding against the wall behind it as the king pumped into the woman he loved. Azras cries of pleasure turned him on and as he felt her come around him Thorin pushed into her one last time and they climaxed hard together. Azra saw stars and needed a while to calm down her breath. She nuzzled into Thorins arms and heard him snore quietly after a while. Smiling happily Azra drifted into a deep and dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Andor was on his way to his sisters room, still a little groggy from the feast. He did not think about knocking and froze as he saw his sister and the dwarf king cuddled up in bed together. Both were fast asleep and completely naked. Andor felt like throwing up and quickly left the room. On his way back to the kitchen he met his father and wordlessly grabbed him to keep him away from Azras room. Lord Beran looked at his son in surprise, but if he was honest, he really did not want to know.

Meanwhile Azra had been woken up by Thorin who had pulled her close the minute he had woken up and savaged her in the softest kind of way.

'I could have you wake me up this way every morning.' Azra smiled at Thorin who grinned back at her.

'Don´t tempt me, I´ll do it.' he told her. 'But now we have to get up, or else they'll come and get us. I don´t want your father or your brother see us like this. I don´t need another round in the arena.' he joked, not knowing that it had already come to that. He stood up and began collecting his clothes. Azra watched him with a dreamy look on her face.

'Do you like what you see?' Thorin teased her.

'Hmmm very much.' Azra grinned and laughed as Thorins tunic landed in her face. 'Now you´ll have to get it back, that´ll cost you.'

Cocking an eyebrow at her, Thorin walked back to the bed and grabbed her ankles, pulling her to the edge of the mattress. Growling he placed a kiss on her lips and nibbled on her lower lip. Smiling Azra returned the kiss and felt Thorin hands on her hips pulling her close.

'We´ll never get out of the room, woman.' Thorin mumbled between kisses. Grinning into the kiss Azra pulled him back into bed again, ignoring his muffled sounds of protest.

Three days later Azras father and brother returned home. Lord Beran left his daughter with a heavy heart. He knew that she was happy, but he wished that she could have more. A proper wedding, a husband and children. He took his daughter in his arms and wished her all the luck in the world. Azra felt her heart break a little as she watched her family ride away, back home. She did not know when they would ever see each other again. Azra stood on Erebors lookout till the delegation had vanished in the horizon. Closing her eyes she felt the wind play with her hair and enjoyed the peace and quiet on the lookout. Azra stood there for hours, looking into the direction her family had been riding home, but she did not regret her decision. Erebor was her home now.


	22. Chapter 22

The first letter reached Azra a month after her father and her brother had left Erebor. Andor wrote to her about his son, who had become the centre of the familys life. His wife Deena had been devastated that she could not visit Gondor with her husband for she had given birth to their child shortly before. She also missed her home. Azra could feel for her, although she had never liked her sister-in-law. Deena was cold and conservative and Azra sometimes thought that she only loved her brother because the gondorian woman showed no interest in her or her father. But Andors letters were joyful and content and Azra had the feeling that everything had turned out well for everyone.

One day a letter reached her that made her heart freeze. Her father had suffered a stroke and the healers could not tell wether he would survive the next weeks. Andor made it quite clear that he thought that their father would not survive the year. Azra had to sit down as she read the letter. She had been on her way to the library and simply sat down in front of a giant pillar and stared at the letter in her cold hands. And thats how Thorin found her.

Thorin saw the letter in her hands and figured that it were bad news. He kneeled down beside her and took her cold hands into his.

'My father.' Azra whispered. 'He is dying.'

Thorin closed his eyes. This were bad news indeed. He knew what he had to do, even if it broke his heart.

'I will see to it, that you get a fast horse. I would send a few armed dwarves with you, but they would slow you down. Return home, your father needs you.' he murmured quietly.

Azra looked at the dwarf she loved and tears ran down her face. She did not want to leave him, but the thought of never seeing her father again was unbearable to her. For a short while the king under the mountain and the Easterling sat on the floor of Erebors corridors, their foreheads leaning against each other, not caring about who might see them like this.

A few hours later Azra sat on a big black horse, with a bag of supplies out of Erebors kitchen. If she rode hard she would need a week home. Dis, Gimli, Bombur, Dwalin, Fili, Kili and Thorin stood at the gate to wish her farewell. Azra had already hugged her friends and now she stood before Thorin. She hesitated because they were in public, but Thorin pulled her into his arms and kissed her desperately. As they parted both had tears in their eyes.

'I will come back to you, I promise. I love you, Thorin. Don´t ever forget that.' Azra whispered.

Thorin smiled sadly. He feared that once she was home, her heart would no longer ache for Erebor. But he nodded and smiled at her.

'I will wait. I love you too, Azra.' Thorin rested his forehead against hers. It had become their gesture of love.

Azra felt tears stream down her face. For the first time since they knew each other Thorin had adressed her by her name. He usually called her Easterling, love or used Khuzdul words. She did not want to let go of Thorin, but she knew that if she did not leave now she never would. With a heavy sigh she pulled away from him and mounted her horse. Azra looked into the faces of the dwarves who had become her family in the past year.

'Thank you for everything. Especially you, Dis. I have found more than a friend in you. In my heart you are my sister. Take good care of her Gimli.' Azras voice failed her. Dis also had tears in her eyes as Azra turned away with a last glance at Thorin and spurred her horse. After a few miles she saw an elvish rider following her, he carried the symbols of Erebor and Mirkwood. She had seen that elf in Erebor a few times. He was an envoy of Mirkwood and delivered letters and contracts between Mirkwood and the dwarven kingdom. Azra felt tears stream down her face as she realised that Thorin must have asked the elf to have an eye on her. The elf was the only rider in Erebor who could ride as fast as she could. His love for Azra had made Thorin forget his hatred towards the elves. Azra did not look back to Erebor, for she could not. She did not want to see the mountain that had become her home get smaller and smaller with every minute she rode.

Thorin felt his knees go weak as he watched Azra ride away. he felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. Thorin and Dis stood outside for a long time, arm in arm, giving each other comfort. As Dis looked up into her brothers face she could see tears falling down for the first time since she knew him.

Azra made it home in six days. Her father was in a bad condition. The left half of his body was paralysed and he was not able to talk anymore. Azra could watch him fading more every day. She spend most of the days at her fathers side and slept on the mattress beside his bed in case he needed something at night. In the end, she held him in her arms as he died peacefully, in his home in the presense of his family. Five months after Azra had left Erebor.

_Thorin, my king under the mountain,_

_I am sorry that I did not write to you for so long. _

_My father died this week. My brother and I are devastated. Andor retreated in the arms of his loving family._

_I miss you so much, Thorin. Seeing my brother with his family makes me miss you even more. I wanted to tell you that my heart aches for you, but when I left Erebor I left my heart back with you. _

_There are things that need to be settled here at home. My brother is the lord of our clan now. I will try to help him strengthen his position and will return to Erebor as fast as I can. _

_The situation here in Rhun is very unstable. Many lords are battling for power and their agents swarm the streets. They are controlling the trading routes and every contact between Rhun and the rest of Middle Earth. I will give this letter to a merchant who is on his way to Erebor and who will not return to Rhun. _

_Please now that you have my heart and that I beginn and end every day with a thought about you. _

_I love you._

_Azra._

Azra gave the letter into the hands of the merchant and hoped that it would reach its destination soon. She wanted Thorin to know what kept her so long. Some days he was all she could think about.

The merchant with Azras letter to Thorin felt hunted. The clan lords controlled every inch of his property and looked for signs of treachery. He did not regret his decision to stay in Dale forever and leaving his home. Rhun had become an unbearable place to live since the War of the Ring was over. Lords were fighting for dominance and trade decreased. He looked at the letter in his hands and hoped that he would be able to fullfill his task. He highly respected lord Berans clan and was proud that his daughter had trusted him with this important letter. But shortly before he reached Erebor he walked over the market of Dale. One of the other merchants saw him and made him an offer he could not resist. He was offered a position in thenext carawan to Gondor. But he had to deliver his letter. One of the other merchants told him that there was a gold merchant who had good relations to the royal house in Erebor and that he should give her the letter. The eastern merchant was relieved as the burden of the letter left his shoulders and did not see the malicious gleam in the eyes of the red haired merchant woman he gave the letter to. Vada looked down at the letter in her hands. A letter from the Easterling to Thorin. She shrugged her shoulders and tossed the letter into the nearest fire, watching as the thin paper burned up. In the following years, she burned every letter she got into her hands. Not one arrived in Erebor.

**I am very sorry for the clumsy letter, I am no good in writing letters myself, so I apologise if the letter might sound a bit odd. :D**


	23. Chapter 23

_**I made a few changes in the chapters 22 and 23, because I wasn´t happy with it. Azra and Thorin both wrote letterS for 5 years, but all of them got burned by Vada. And Thorin did not let Azra ride away unprotected ;)**_

_5 years later_

'Uncle Thorin, uncle Thorin!' a high pitched voice made Thorin turn around. Little Azra, Dis and Gimlis daughter rushed over to him on her short legs. After the usual fight with Gimli, Dis had decided to name their daughter after her best friend. Maybe it had also been her way to remind Thorin of his love every day. Thorin felt a sting in his heart everytime he saw his little niece. The Easterling who she was named after had left him five years ago and he had never heard from her again since. At first the dwarves of Erebor had thought her dead and grieved her loss, but then word spread that lord Beran had died and that his son Andor was now the lord of their clan. He had won the fight for domination in Rhun with the help of the magical influence and intelligent head of his powerful demon sister. It was the first time in the history of Rhun, that a woman had achieved such a reputation. Although he had been relieved that she was still alive, Thorins heart broke as he realised that she must have forgotten them all the minute that she was back home. Not one word came from her and none of Thorins letters was answered.

'Well Hello, Little One.' a female voice behind Thorin greeted the small dwarfling. Ina, Thorins queen, stood up from her throne and took little Azra into her arms. Thorin had married Ina from the Iron Hills one year ago, under the pressure of Erebors coucil. Ina was a rare beauty and a very warm hearted dwarf. But Thorin could not love her. With time he learned to cherish her, but his heart stayed closed to her. Ina knew about his love to the Easterling, but she never complained. She hoped that one day her husband would forget the Easterling and would learn to love her instead. Now she took the little dwarf girl into her arms and swung her around.

'What have you been up to, little gem?' she asked her playfully. Thorin watched the two. Ina was great with children and little Azra loved her dearly.

'I have been to Dale with Daddy.' little Azra told her. 'He bought me this.' she held up a letter opened which looked like a smalll sword. Thorin had to smile at the sight. The little thing reminded him of Bilbo Baggins sword. Gimli had told him that Bilbos nephew Frodo had inherited the sword and wielded it on his quest to Mount Doom. Frodo had also inherited the mithril shirt Thorin had given to Bilbo. The fate of Middle Earth had layed in the hand of yet another Halfling and he had not failed them all. Like his brave uncle Bilbo. Thorin felt a sad twitch in his stomach as he remembered that Bilbo had sailed to the West with the elves. Middle Earth would never be the same without that Halfling.

'King Thorin!' a dwarf guard rushed into the throne room and kneeled before the king. 'There is a delegation from Rhun at our gates. They arrived out of nowhere, none of our scouts have seen them coming!'

'I am on my way.' Thorin growled. What on Earth were the Easterlings doing at his gate again? The diplomatic and trading relations had been frozen for years, since the battle for domination began between the lords of Rhun.

As he arrived at the gate he saw a mounted delegation of Easterlings in their finest armor and looked for their leader. As their leader turned around Thorins heart stopped. She was even more beautiful than he remembered her. Her hair had grown longer, she was wearing a precious dress and make up, which gave her eyes a mysterious look. Her full red lips formed a smile as she saw him and her eyes radiated all the love her remembered her feeling for him. As she dismounted her horse and walked over to him Thorin realised that he was unable to move.

'King Thorin.' Azra bowed deepply before him.

'Easterling.' Thorin was only able to whisper this one word.

'Its _lady_ Easterling! Come here you!' Dwalin rushed past Thorin and pulled Azra into a bear hug. The Easterling guards flinched at first and wanted to draw their swords, but a sign of Azra held them back.

'Dwalin!' Azra smiled and hugged him back as hard as she could. She had to laugh as Dwalin did not want to let her go. 'Master dwarf, I can´t breathe.' she told him and smirked as he let her go instantly. 'I am so happy to see you again.'

She turned back to Thorin who still stood there petrified. Azra took his hand and layed her forehead against his.

'I am so sorry it took me so long. But I promised you that I would come back or did you forget?' she smiled warmly at him, but her smiled faded as she saw his face.

'I am sorry.' was all Thorin could tell her. 'By Mahal, Azra, I am so sorry.'

Azra looked at him, confused. Thorin let go of her hands and walked backwards till he stood beside a beautiful She-dwarf. That She-dwarf wore a crown, Azra realised with a shock.

'May I introduce Ina, my queen.' Thorin said quietly.

Azra bowed in reflex, but all she could feel was her retrieved heart break into millions of pieces.

So, this was the Easterling who her husbands heart belonged to, Ina was thinking as she bowed her head to greet the Easterlings lady. This is the woman little Azra was named after. Ina watched Azras reaction as Thorin told her that he had married. She saw incredible pain in the womans eyes, but the lady quickly bowed and as she looked up again her face was a mask.

'Welcome in Erebor, lady Azra.' Ina said warmly. She wanted to get to know this woman. She had to know who she stood against in the battle for Thorins love. 'You must be exhausted from your journey. Your chambers will be ready in a few moments. We did not expect any visitors.'

'Thank you, _queen _Ina. That is very thoughtful of you.' Azra said quietly and managed a smile. She tried to not hate the dwarf queen. Ina was not to blame for this situation. 'I will see to it that we do not longer block your gate, please excuse us, your majesties.'

Thorin watched her as she took the reigns of her horse, the same horse on which she had rode away from Erebor. He felt like in a nightmare. She did not even glance back as she ordered the delegation to tend to their horses and equipment and left the gate area for the barns.

'Are you alright, husband?' Ina asked him. 'You look pale.'

Thorin looked at her, but he seemed very distant. 'I am fine, my queen.' he told her and walked back to the throne room. Ina looked at the captain of the guard, but Dwalin only lowered his head and went back to duty. It was very hard for Ina to not hate the Easterling.

Azra needed fresh air. After she had given the reigns of her horse to one of her bodyguards, she slipped over a heavy cloak and left the mountain. She ran till she had crossed the small bridge in front of Erebors gates and leaned against a rock formation, panting hysterically.

_I came too late. I was away for too long and he did not wait. Why didn´t I return earlier? _Azras thoughts came thick and fast. She hated herself for having spend five long years in Rhun. _Of course he did not wait_, she thought bitterly. _Its been five years. He must have thought that you would never come back. _

Azra hated herself for having left Erebor, she hated Thorin for not having waited and she hated the queen for having stolen Thorin away from her. Azra felt the earth shake lightly under her feet. It took some time till she realised that her inner turmoil caused the earth to move below her feet. Closing her eyes she fought to calm down and took many deep breaths. The earth stopped shaking, but Azra felt miserable.

'Azra? Azra, is that really you?' Azra heard a womans voice speaking to her. She looked up and looked right into Dis' face. With a choked cry she took her friends into her arms. Dis was overjoyed by the sight of her friend, but quickly realised that Azras tears were not only tears of joy. 'You have already met Thorin have you? And Ina?' she asked carefully and winced as Azra nodded sadly. 'I am so sorry, Azra. He waited for you, he really did. But after all these years he thought that you would never come back and remembered his kingly duties. Why didn´t you answer our letters?'

'That is all my fault. I stayed away for too long.' Azra sighed. 'What letters? I never got a letter from any of you...I must have send one every months...'

'You did? We did not get one word from you, thats why we even thought that you were dead at first!' Dis exclaimed.

Azra closed her eyes in defeat. Her letters had not reached him. Thats why he did not wait. Thorin had moved on with his life and Azra realised that there was no place for her in his heart anymore.

'I am pregnant, Thorin.' Ina had just come back from the infirmary and told her husband the good news. She might carry his heir!

Thorin looked at her in shock. He had not yet gotten over the fact that Azra was back and for a moment he could not even react to the wonderful news. As he saw Inas face darken at his reaction he pulled himself together.

'Thats wonderful news, my queen!' he managed to tell her and took her into his arms. Inas face lightened up a bit.

'We should celebrate that tonight. Why don´t you also invite the Easterlings? And the elves from Mirkwood! I heard that King Thranduil is in Dale at the moment.' Ina wanted to share the news with the whole world, but she especially wanted a certain woman to know that Thorin was hers and that their bond was now growing stronger with the birth of a child.

Thorin nodded. So many feelings were crushing down on him as he walked to the door and told a servant to prepare the celebrations for tonight.

A child - she was with child - with _his _child...Azra had to sit down as she heard the news. Thorin and his queen had produced an heir. A dwarf heir. In Rhun, a healer had told Azra that she would never be able to become pregnant. The rape had damaged her, so that she would never be able to carry out a child. Never had this information hurt that much as in this moment and Azra realised that she had lost Thorin forever. She had no idea how she should survive this evening, celebrating the news of an heir to Erebors throne. But she had to attend. Even the King of Mirkwood would attend the joyful celebration. With a heavy sigh, Azra walked to her travel chest and picked out a dress for the celebration. She moved as if she was in trance and didn´t hear the knock on her door.

Dis opened the door to Azras room, even though Azra had not asked her to enter. The hopeless look in her friends eyes sadened her and she decided to introduce her to someone.

'Azra?' she asked quietly.

'Yes?' two voices answered. 'But Mommy, I am right here.' One of them exclaimed. Dis looked down at her daughters face. It had become awfully quiet in Azras room, the female Easterling had dropped the dress she had been holding in her hands and looked at the small girl standing in her door with Dis.

'Azra...' Dis demonstratively looked at the Easterling. 'May I introduce, Azra, my daughter.'

Little Azra ran up to the Easterling and beamed at her. 'Azra, at your service. I was named after you!' she introduced herself.

Azra looked down at the tiny dwarf girl and had to smile. She had Gimlis red hair and Dis face. She seemed to have Dis open and warm character, but also Gimlis honesty.

'Pleased to meet you, Azra.' Azra told her and knelt down in front of the little girl. She was adorable and Azras heart instantly warmed up for her. 'I am honored that you carry my name.'

'Will you be there tonight? We celebrate that I will get a niece or nephew in a couple of months! I am so excited!' the small dwarf girl jumped in circles.

Azra looked down to the floor for a moment but little Azras joy was really contaminous. With a sigh Azra answered. 'Of course I will be there. I feel honored that your aunt and uncle invited me to share their joy.'

Only Dis noticed that Azra nearly choked on her own words.

Azra had left Erebor five years ago in the simple outfit of a servant maiden. Today she was back in a ladies outfit and with an own entourage. She had worn the necklace with the dwarvish rune she had gotten from one of the miners wives every day. Today, she had taken it off for the first time. There was no hope left. She replaced the bare spot around her neck with an eastern piece of jewelry, a golden band. Her dress weighted as much as any armor. Golden seams covered the dress and many layers of colorful fabric covered Azras body. She wore bracelets matching her necklace and golden earrings. her outfit should show the wealth of her clan. In the past years Azra had learned much about politics, diplomatic issues and how her outward appearance could influence these. This evening she represented the most powerful clan of Rhun and she had to look powerful herself, although she hated it. Her eyes were framed with thin coal lines, her lips colored in a deep red and her long hair was completely bound up into a ornate hairdo. Azra looked like a queen herself and tried to also behave like one. _Head up, shoulders back, stand straight and do never show your true emotions, _Azra told herself. Tonight was not about friendship anymore, it was a show of force.


	24. Chapter 24

Thorin and Ina bowed their heads at the delegations from Mirkwood and Rhun and expressed their gratitude for their presence at this joyful occasion. Ina tried to ignore the looks between her husband and the beautiful lady of the Easterlings. She had to admit that Azra behaved nothing but respectful towards her and even presented the unborn child with a gift. She had heard enough about Azra to know that she would never come close to Thorin again, now that he was married. Dis had only spoken highly of her best friend and had reassured Ina that she was an honorable person. From her throne she looked at King Thranduil and lady Azra who just turned away to walk to their tables. Ina had given them a common table, so that the two leaders could exchange King of the Mirkwood Elves and the lady Azra made a beautiful couple judging from their looks. One blond and handsome and the other dark and beautiful. One cold, one warm. King Thranduil seemed to think alike, for he was very attentive towards the lady of the Easterlings. Azra did not know what she felt towards the King of Mirkwood. He was extremely good-looking, but also cold and arrogant.

_Same as Thorin, just fair and tall. _Azra thought and nearly smirked. _Thorin never was cold._ A small voice inside of Azras head whispered. Indeed, Thorin had never been cold towards her, not even in the beginning of her capture. There had always been a passionate glimpse in his eyes. Azras heart stung violently as she thought about her love to Thorin. He also still loved her, but he was married now. To a dwarf who seemed warm and kind. Azra had no intention of ever hurting the dwarf queen and she would never get close to Thorin again. With a heavy sigh Azra closed her eyes in her pain.

'He is not worth your heartache.' Thranduil murmured quietly, as if he had read her mind.

Azra looked at him with a startled expression. 'Is my heartache that obvious?' she asked quietly.

Thranduil smiled, but even the smile was cold and arrogant. 'It is obvious. I can almost feel it when I look at you. And you are too beautiful and strong to feel that way because of a dwarf king who has never cherished anything but his gold and his Arkenstone.'

'The dwarf you describe is not Thorin Oakenshield, king under the mountain.' Azra stated calmly. 'She knew that Thorin and Thranduil did not like each other, but she would not accept such statements out of the mouth of Thranduil. She felt a cold hand on hers. Thranduil had taken her hand and squeezed it. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

'He is not worth of your love.'

Azra felt a cold knot in her stomach. 'And who is, King Thranduil?' she asked provocatively. She could see the gleam in Thranduils eyes when he looked at her, but this look scared her more than it pleased her.

The King of Mirkwood smirked. 'Maybe you'll find out sooner or later.' He was not used to women beeing that resistent against his charme. This Easterling awoke his fighting spirit and his instinctive sense of hunting. But he was patient and he was sure that the dwarf king would drive Azra into the elf kings arms sooner or later.

'Hail the queen! Hail the heir of Erebor!' the dwarves in the great hall cheered and raised their mugs. Ina smiled warmly at the dwarves who raised their glasses in her honor. She could also see that Azra lifted her glass and bowed her head. Ina liked her, although she did not want to like the woman who had her husbands love. She watched as Thranduil and Azra moved to the dancefloor and danced a slow dance. Beside her she felt Thorin stiffen. Ina looked at her husband and saw the pain in his eyes as he also watched the beautiful couple on the dancefloor.

Later that night Azra sat down at a table with Dis, Gimli, little Azra and Thranduils son Legolas and for the first time since her arrival Ina saw Azra smile and laugh. Little Azra seemed to be fascinated by her namesake and sat on Azras lap the whole evening, asking questions over questions. Later that night she fell asleep in Azras arms. Thorin could not help but feel a stinging pain in his heart as he saw Azra with his little niece. If he would have waited for her it maybe could have been his wife and their child sitting there. He had seen the looks Thranduil had given Azra, the elven king was clearly interested in her. Thorin clenched his fist. The thought of Thranduil and Azra almost made him lose his mind. But now his queen carried his child and it was Thorins duty to cherish her and his heir. Thorin needed all his strength of will to focus on his wife and their guests. He tried to ban every memory and thought about Azra for that evening, but he was not successful.

The next morning Azra woke up because someone knocked on her door.

'Lady Azra! Wake up! Please, Mylady!' she heard an alarmed voice of one of her guards.

Groaning she stood up and wrapped herself into one of the sheets. As she opened the door the guard was polite enough to lower his eyes.

'What is it?' Azra asked, still tired.

'Orcs. They have attacked the city of Dale. Some of our soldiers were there, most of them are wounded.' the guard stammered. 'King Thorin has gathered a group of armed dwarves to go after the orcs.'

'And we will accompany them.' Azra stated firmly and turned around to get her clothes and armor. To her people she was the only woman who could lead soldiers into battle, a reputation she had earned. Her soldiers respected her and she had to avenge the fallen and wounded soldiers in Dale. Her people expected this from her. So she put on her golden armor and rushed up to Erebors gate where her guards already waited.

'What do you think you are doing?' she heard a deep voice behind her. Thorin and his dwarves stood there, all in heavy armor and ready to leave. In his astonishment Thorin had forgotten to adress her like the lady she was.

'I am going to avenge the attack on my people, King Thorin.' Azra answered calmly as she mounted her horse. _And there is nothing you can do about it anymore, you have no right to order me around._ She added in her mind. Her glare must have send that message to Thorin because the dwarf king frowned and lowered his head in defeat.

Azra and her guards rode out of Erebors gate towards Dale, while Thorin and his dwarves charged towards the border to catch up with the orcs. It had been many, since the War of the Ring the orcs were scattered, but there were still a danger to the free folk of Middle Earth.

After Azra had visited her people in Dale and made sure that they were treated well she headed to join Thorin at the border. The orcs had seen the small group of dwarves and charged them, totally unaware of the Easterling cavalry. Azra and her mounted guards hit the orcs in full speed and struck with full force. The dwarves of Erebor looked at the lady of the Easterlings in awe. She looked like the goddess of war herself. On a horse as dark as herself, armed with a spear and a shield and with a fierce gleam in her eyes. As they returned to Erebor Thorin as well as Azra were welcomed like heroes.

Ina walked towards them and took her husband into her arms. With a warm smile towards Azra she bowed her head and thanked her for the help against the orcs.

'Your skills are impressive, lady Azra. Not only a gifted diplomat and leader, also a warrior. Your men should learn to cherish their women instead of oppressing them.' Ina frowned.

Azra bowed before the queen. 'Sadly most of our men see a menace in women like me, your highness.'

'Don't you think that your example might change your peoples minds?' Ina asked and walked back to Azras room with her, leaving behind an astonished Thorin.

'Maybe.' Azra mused. 'But they have lived the way they have for too long. My people have made a huge progress since the War of the Ring. The influence of the people of the West have made an impact. But the Eastern culture has deep and strong roots. I doubt that our women will ever have the same rights and freedom your females have.' Azra stated sadly.

'There is always hope.' Ina said and made Azra smile.

'This is creepy.' Thorin mumbled. 'Women are supposed to hiss and spew hatred towards one another. Not get along like this.' he pointed towards his queen who was talking and laughing together with Azra.

Dwalin grinned at the confused king. 'Be grateful. Fighting women are the worst.'

Of course Thorin was incredibly grateful that Azras presense did not cause any problems. But seeing his love and his wife laugh and talk like that was more than uncomfortable for him. He decided to spend this evening with Dwalin and other dwarves, drinking.

'To strive, to seek, to find and not to yield.' that was Azras favorite quote from an great poet of men. She tried to live after that example, but at times she found it to be rather hard to follow. This time she had to yield to her feelings. It became harder and harder for her to spend time in Erebor, in the presense of Thorin and Ina. In the past days King Thranduil had tried to woo her, but she had made it clear to him that she had no interest in the powerful elven king. Azra even went so far that she snarled at him to open his own eyes to see the longing glances the female red haired captain of his guard gave him. His reaction told her that her was more than surprised by his captains interest in him. As the delegation of Mirkwood returned home Azra watched as the King and the captain named Tauriel rode back side by side and smiled.

One day she decided that she was to yield and return home. Enough was enough. Ina had grown precious to Azra and she wished her and Thorin all the best. With a heavy heart Azra prepared to let go of the past and never to return to Erebor.

**The quote above is from Alfred, Lord Tennyson.**

**Of course Azra will return to Erebor one day ;) **


	25. Chapter 25

_A few months later._

'Promise me, Thorin!'

Thorin winced at his wife's desperate plea. He sat at her bed and held the tiny dwarfling in his arms. Their son, his heir. The dwarfling slept peacefully, but his mother was dying. The birth had been hard and Ina had lost too much blood to ever recover. There was nothing the healers of Erebor or Dale could do for the queen of Erebor.

Ina was pale and weak, but her mind was still going strong.

'Our child needs a mother. And you need _her_. No - please let me speak.' she gently stroked Thorins arm. 'We married because of politics. I love you, but you have always loved her. I never judged you for that. Nobody can fight matters of the heart.' Ina sighed. 'She is a strong and loving woman. And I would be happy to know that she will take my place.'

'She will never be able to take your place, my queen.' Thorin whispered. He still could not love Ina, but she was the mother of his child. Azra was his only love, but Ina was his queen. The knowledge that Ina would not make it past this day tortured Thorins heart.

'Promise me that you will get her back.' Ina whispered again and looked at Thorin.

'Whatever you wish for, my queen.' Thorin said sadly and layed the small dwarfling into Inas arms. The small family spend hours siting together quietly till death broke the family apart. A few hours past midnight Ina, queen of Erebor, died.

Four months after Inas death Thorin remembered her death wish and set out for Rhun. His and Inas child, little Ino, was in the care of Dis and Gimli. Thorin still grieved for Ina, even though he did not love her she had become very precious to him. Ina had been buried in a rich and luxurious tomb in Erebor, given all the honor she deserved as a queen. The dwarves of Erebor had grieved for her, but Thorins council had instantly started to look for a new queen for Thorin. Since the line of Durin was secured and the first queen of Erebor had been a dwarf, the council was now open to any female who suited political purposes. One of Thorins oldest advisors proposed to strengthen Erebors relationship to Rhun with a marriage between Thorin and Azra. Thorin had to smile as he heard this proposal, he heard Inas last words in his head pushing him to follow his heart. To his councils astonishment he gave in very quickly and prepared for a quest to the East. Later Thorin found out that the son of his oldest advisor was one of the miners who Azra had rescued many years ago. His daughter in law had given Azra the necklace with the dwarven pendant. He also offered to accompany Thorin to Rhun.

But Thorin decided to travel to Rhun alone which caused a major uproar within the council. Thorin did not want to arrive in Rhun as the king of Erebor in search of a new wife. He wanted to meet Azra as Thorin, the dwarf who loved her. With a pony and a few supplies he left Erebor for a quest to follow his heart.

Thorin needed two weeks to reach Rhun and another week to find Azras home. He had lost his way countless times and cursed the Eastern vegetation because it looked the same for miles and miles. Lord Andors house lay at the side of a small mountain above of a small city. It was a modest villa made out of stone. Thorin arrived at nightfall and in pouring down rain. The city guards as well as the guards at Andors house recognised the dwarf king and let him pass. Andor could not believe it as someone knocked at his door at that time of the day and during that weather.

'King Thorin!' Andor opened his mouth and closed it again, he was to surprised to see the dwarf king at his door.

'Lord Andor. Do you mind?' Thorin smirked. 'It is raining.'

'Of course! Please excuse my manners.' Andor stuttered and let Thorin in. 'You must be soaking wet.' He watched as a huge puddle of water formed underneath of Thorin. 'Deena! We have a visitor!'

'Who in his right mind travels in this weather and knocks on peoples doors in this time off...oh.' a blonde woman came down the stairs and frowned at Thorin. 'Azra is not here.' she said instantly.

'Deena!' Andor scolded his wife. 'Please, sit down by the fire, king Thorin.' he pointed to a wooden chair at the fireplace and took Thorins coat.

Deena remembered her duties as a host and made Thorin a hot tea. As she handed him the cup she watched him closely. So this was the dwarf her sister in law had lost her heart to. He was good looking indeed, but he had also broken Azras heart. Deenas relationship to Azra was never close, but Azras rate had touched Deena who had given up her old life because of her love to Andor.

'What is the purpose of your visit?' she asked Thorin.

'Deena!' Andor exclaimed desperately. His wife had always been that forward and he loved her for that, but he winced when she talked to the king of Erebor that way.

Thorin smiled at the woman's bluntness. Azras family seemed to like forward and strong women.

'I am here to ask Azra to come back to Erebor with me.' Thorin stated calmly.

Before Andor could react his wife continued to speak and caused him to feel a severe headache. 'Why do you want Azra to come back? You married another woman. You should go back to your wife, King Thorin.'

'My wife died in childbirth.' Thorin answered sadly. 'I am here to ask Azra to ceom back to Erebor as my queen.'

'I am sorry for your loss.' Andor winced as he saw his wife frown. He knew what was to come.

'And now you think you can replace her with Azra? You do not grieve long, do you?' Deena knew that she was incredibly impolite, but she was furious. This dwarf had broken Azras heart and now after the death of his wife he dared to switch back to her again. And this she told him.

'I respected my wife and I hold her memory in high honor, mylady.' Thorin could understand Deenas fury. He had only expected to have this conversation with Azra and not with her sister in law. 'But I married her because I thought that Azra would never come back. I had not heard from Azra in five years and was under the impression that she had decided to stay with her family.'

'You were her family.' Deena stated dryly. 'She has lost her family twice. Once after the war and then again after she negociated for peace. She has suffered enough.'

Andor placed a hand on his wife's arm. 'We should let her decide.' he said calmly. 'You will have to be patient, King Thorin. As my wife said, Azra is not here. She lives in her own house at the top of the mountain. You can visit her tomorrow.'

'She lives up there? All alone?' Thorin felt the worry in his heart. 'Why can't I go up there now?'

Deena frowned but bit her tongue and let her husband answer. 'There are wolves out there. They prey at night.'

'And you let her live up there without any protection?' Thorin was speechless.

That did it for Deena. 'She is capable to take care of herself. Nobody dares to disturb the mighty demon lady living at the top of the mountain. And _you _should be the last to accuse us of not caring about her safety!' she snarled.

'Deena, for the Gods sake!' Andor sighed.

Thorin held up his hand and smiled at Deena. 'You are as fierce and honest as a dwarf lady, lady Deena. It takes great courage and a honorable heart to speak that bluntly.' he took a deep breath before he continued. 'I will wait until tomorrow morning. But I have waisted too much time already. Azra is my life, my heart and my whole existense. And she needs to know that.'

The next morning Thorin walked up to the mountain top. He already feared to have lost his way, again, as he saw a small stone house surrounded by a beautiful garden. The entrance to the house was covered in thousands of pink petals from the surrounding flowers. As Thorin walked up the stairs he could not help but look at the modest beauty of this home. Suddenly he was reluctant to ask Azra to leave this place for him.

Thorin heard a sound as if someone had thrown a torch and saw a ball of fire fly in his direction. The last second he ducked into safety and fell into a huge pile of petals. While he still wondered what had struck him Azra emerged from the house, another fireball floating over the palm of her hand.

'Now I understand why nobody dares disturbing you up here.' Thorin croaked.

Azra was completely flabbergasted and stared at her visitor laying on the floor of her entrance covered in pink petals.

'Thorin?' she whispered. 'Thorin...what...why? What are you doing here?' she stammered.

Thorin managed to stand up and dusted himself off, pink petals gliding down his coat. He walked towards Azra, but she backed away.

'Can we talk?' Thorin asked carefuly.

'About what?' Azra looked at him with sad eyes. 'Why have you come here, Thorin?'

Thorin sighed. He had not planned to talk to her on the stairs of the entrance to her home. But he still had no idea how to start.

'Azra, I...' he took a deep breath and decided to plainly tell her. 'Ina is dead.'

Azra felt her knees go weak and she felt true grief for the dwarf queens death. 'How? Why?' she asked.

'She died as she gave birth to our son, Ino.' Thorin told her. He could see tears in Azras eyes and realised that Ina had not only been precious to him, but also to Azra.

'And now? Why are you here, Thorin?' Azra asked again.

'I am here to ask you to accompany me back to Erebor.' Thorin answered honestly. He told her about Inas death wish and that she had given him and Azra her blessing. But he paled as he watched Azra sit down on her stairs and cover her eyes with her hands. Thorin did not dare to touch her now.

'So your queen is dead and you are on a search for a new one? A replacement?' Azra stated with a heavy heart.

'I have come for _you_, Easterling. I know how this looks like. But I have never stopped loving you.' Thorin tried to explain.

Azras heart jumped at his words, but her doubts were stronger. 'Don't you grieve her at all?' she asked.

Thorin sat down beside her. 'Of course I do. She has been dear to me. She has given me my son, the heir to the throne of Erebor.'

'And now that your line is secured you are free to marry for love?' Azra asked. She was not naive, she knew how things worked in the politics of royal houses. It sounded extremely stone hearted but she understood why Thorin had reacted that way. But coming back to Erebor with Thorin seemed disrespectful towards Ina. Azra felt her love for Thorin warm her heart, but she was not ready to fill Inas place. Thorin saw the doubt in Azras eyes and his heart broke. He wanted to leave but Azra took his hand.

'Please stay.' she looked at him pleadingly. 'I can't just leave with you and take Inas place. I could never take her place as queen of Erebor.'

Thorin had to smile, for she had the same doubts and feelings he had about a possible marriage.

'You will not take _her_ place. She is...was...Erebors dwarf queen and mother of my heir. You will return with me as my queen, a different queen. Queen of my heart.' Thorin told her and kissed the back of her hand. 'If you wish to do so.'


	26. Chapter 26

**Last chapter! I hope you liked it!**

Azra looked at Thorin, who sat beside her on the steps of her home. A part of her felt as if nothing had ever happened, but the other part felt that Ina might stand between them forever. She needed time. Her love to Thorin was still strong, but she could not go on as if the past five years had not happened.

'Take your time.' Thorin whispered and started kissing her cheek before moving to her neck, softly nibbling like he had years ago. Azra closed her eyes and leaned into his kisses. Until this moment she had not realised how much she had missed Thorin, his touch and his lips on her. Azra layed down on the warm floor into the petals and pulled Thorin down with her. The sun shined down onto the couple who had been separated for too long. Their lips crushed onto each other and tongues met in a desperate tangle. Azras hand brushed through Thorins mane and stroked his beard. Thorin grabbed her waist to pull her close and moved his hand down to her center. He slowly pulled up her dress and caressed her thighs. Azra did not waste time by undressing Thorin. Hungry for him and desperate to feel him inside of her she opened his pants freed his already hardened member. She teased him with her fingers, stroking slightly. Thorin hissed and answered by pushing his finger into her. Azra cried out her pleasure as he entered her and started moving. Arching her back she pressed her body closer to his and grasped his broad shoulders for a better hold.

'Thorin...' Azra gasped as Thorin added another finger. 'Stop teasing...Gods!'

Thorin smirked against the skin of her neck and nibbled on the soft skin, leaving a mark. Azra gasped and suppressed a scream as she came for the first time. Removing his fingers Thorin positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed into her, torturing both with his tenderness. Azra wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close, meeting every single one of his thrusts by lifting her hips. Thorin pulled out and slowly slid inside of her again and again, almost painfully slow. Their moans and suppressed cries filled the air outside of Azras small house. Azra nibbled on Thorins lip as she felt her felt her second climax rise. Capturing his lips in a passionate kiss Azra moaned into Thorins mouth as the second climax ripped through her body. As he felt her clench around him Thorin groaned out his release and collapsed on top of Azra, panting and seeing stars. Panting they lay on the stairs covered with the soft petals. Time was frozen for both of them.

'Is this your way of convinving me?' Azra asked as she had caught her breath.

Thorin smiled and leaned on his elbow to look down at her. 'I already told you that you have all the time you need.'

'Will you wait? Here?' Azra asked him.

'If you want.' Thorin nodded and hoped that the result was worth the wait.

Weeks passed and Thorin spend every day with Azra in her house, enjoying the peace and calm and the closeness between them. At the evening of the twentieth day Azra sat down with him and they talked about their possible future in Erebor.

'How was your plan?' Azra was curious. 'Would you just present me to your council and your people as your new queen? And what about your son? Will he ever accept me?'

Thorin smiled, relieved that she even thought about going home with him. 'Well, I have the full support of the council as far as our marriage is concerned. And about my son. He is six months old, he'll accept you as his stepmother. The question is - will you accept him as our son?'

Azra winced. She still had to tell Thorin that they could never have children. Thorin misinterpreted her frown and came to the wrong conclusion.

'You do not need to accept him as your son if you do not want to.' he said, but he could not hide the sad tone in his voice.

Azra looked at him with big eyes. 'I would be honored to raise Inas son as ours. Its just...I still have to tell you something.' she took a deep breath and continued. 'Thorin, I can never get pregnant. The...the assault on me back then in the mines...they damaged me and I will never be able to conceive a child. We will never have children of our own, Thorin.'

Thorin swallowed hard as he heard this. He had already thought about having children with the woman he loved and had not seen this coming. But his love for Azra was strong and he would not let anything get in the way of them being happy together ever again.

'My love, I am so sorry.' he whispered and caressed her cheek with his callous hands. 'I have to admit that the thought of never having children with you is hard. But it tortures me even more that I was not there to protect you as these men did this to you. It was partly my fault that this happened to you. Forgive me.'

'No, Thorin!' Azra stated firmly. 'This was never your fault. These men did this to me, not you. Don't ever say that again. I never blamed you and neither should you blame yourself.' Azra kissed him gently. 'I will come back with you as your queen and I will do my best to raise Inas child with you. If you still want me.'

Thorin felt a huge relief at her words and his heart jumped with happiness. 'Of course I want you. I have always wanted you.' he sighed and took his queen in his arms.

They sat on the stairs of Azras home in each others arms and watched the beautiful sunset. Somewhere behind the setting sun lay Erebor, their kingdom.

'Queen of Erebor. My little sister.' Andor had to sit down as Azra told him the news. Deena took her sister in law into her arms and hugged her tight. 'When will you leave?' Andor asked Thorin and Azra.

'In two days.' Azra told him. 'But if you need anything, please write me. Promise.'

'Don´t worry about us, Azra.' Deena smiled. 'We know where to find you. And Andor had everything under control. Rhun has been calm and peaceful lately. We will write you because we will miss you, sister.'

These were the first warm words the two women exchanged. Azra hugged her sister in law back. 'I will miss you, too.'

Two days later, Thorin and Azra made way for Erebor.

Azra smiled happily as she saw the Lonely Mountain arise in front of them. Snow covered its top and she could already see the gate.

'Our home.' Thorin sighed and smiled at his bride. As they passed the gate they were welcomed by the guards and Dwalin who took Azra into his arms again and this time he did not want to let go. Laughing and cheering the captain of the guard half carried half dragged Azra to the great hall where Dis and Gimli were already waiting. Dis took her best friend into her arms and had to blink away tears.

Azra froze as she saw the small dwarfling in Gimlis arms. With a questioning glance she looked at Thorin, who nodded. That was Ino, Thorins and Inas son. Heir to the throne of Erebor. Against her will Azra felt a sting in her heart as she looked the the child she had hoped to give Thorin herself. But the little dwarfling was precious and as he looked back her with huge blue eyes which almost took half his face Azra had to laugh. As she took him in her arms the small boy instantly took a streak of Azras hair and started chewing on it. Azra could not help but love the little boy instantly.

Thorin smiled as he saw Azra with his son. The two got along perfectly well and Thorin knew that Azra would never let Ino forget who his real mother was and that she would hold queen Inas memory in high honor as long as she lived.

One month later Thorin and Azra married in a simple ceremony and Azra was crowned queen of Erebor. The diplomatical bond between Rhun and Erebor held as long as Thorins and Azras marriage and beyond. The Easterlings never turned against the people of the West again.

Ino loved Azra as if she was his real mother and Azra raised him to be a gentle and considerate leader of his people. Ino had his mothers character. He was warm and low key, but he also had Thorins strength and majestic aura. Azra visited Inas grave now and then together with Ino and told him about his mother. Never Ino was to forget who gave him life and had been the first queen at Thorins side.

Thorin and his Easterling queen ruled long and Erebor prospered under their care. The love between the dwarf king and his former prisoner of war became the content of several songs and sagas. As Thorin died several decades later, a part of the mountains side collapsed. Only few knew that it was Azras grief that had caused this stony avalanche. Nobody got hurt, but the avalanche had changed the shape of the mountain. Now a path of stones led up to the mountain's top where the dwarves of Erebor build a majestic tomb for their king. Azra insisted that Inas tomb should be brought up at Thorins right side and that she would take the place at his left side when time had come. Thorin II. Oakenshield was to guard his mountain for all eternity, at the side of his two queens. Only one year after Thorins death Azra followed her love. Ino buried her at his fathers side like she had wished and from that day on Erebor was under the protection of a power bigger than any other in Middle Earth. The love of a king and queen.

The End.


End file.
